Dos Dimensiones
by Dark Teana
Summary: Una misteriosa luz brillante entra al cuerpo de Miyako que como consecuencia durante una batalla contra los Rowdyruff Boys Z Miyako y Boomer son telentrasportados misteriosamente a otra dimension donde conocera a sus contrapartes. Podran los dos escapar de la otra dimension mientras que un nuevo sentimiento crece entre ellos. PPGZxRBBZ and PPGxRBB
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguna de las series y personajes me pertenecen, la serie original le pertenece a ****Craig McCracken**** y la versión anime le pertenece a ****Megumu Ishiguro****.**

**Disfrútenlo =)**

Después de un último, largo y pesado día de clases todos los niños salen corriendo de la escuela como si su vida dependiera de ello emocionados de que por fin llegaran las más esperadas vacaciones de veranos lejos de la escuela y cualquier responsabilidad educativa. Incluyendo las 3 heroínas de la gran Ciudad Nueva Saltadilla corren rápidamente alejándose de la escuela lo más rápido que podía, liberándose del mundo educativo.

-¡WIIIIII!-Grita Momoko deteniéndose a 3 cuadras de la escuela estirando sus brazos-¡Por fin las vacaciones de verano! Ya no mas levantadas temprano, no mas dormirse temprano, no mas maestros, no mas compañeros molestos, no mas proyectos y no mas tareas-dice emocionada

-Si me alegro muchísimo-Dice Kaoru deteniéndose a un lado de Momoko emocionada-ya no soportaba las clases tan aburridas y lo mas interesante es que ya no tengo que levantarme temprano-dice en forma triunfadora.

-Es verdad-dice Miyako mientras se detenía a lado de Kaoru- Me alegra que ya hayan terminado. Además estoy más emocionada porque mis padres vendrán a verme-Dice emocionada.

- ¡QUE! ¿Tienes padres?-Pregunta Momoko sorprendida.

-Momoko, claro que tiene padres que clase de pregunta es esa-Dice Kaoru seriamente.

-Jeje jeje lo que pasa es que ellos se la pasan viajando pero tienen una mansión muy linda solo e ido 1 vez pero fue ase un tiempo-explica emocionada.

-¿En serio?-Pregunta Momoko emocionada con brillos en los ojos imaginándose la mansión- ¡WAAA! quiero verla

-no te emociones tanto-Dice Kaoru seriamente al ver la emoción de Momoko- y ¿cuando vendrán?-pregunta tranquilamente

-Bueno…-dice Miyako pensativa- aun no lo se... pero pronto me avisaran... –dice mientras les regala una tierna sonrisa- bueno chicas me tengo que ir quería ir al lago a hacer unos dibujos a mi padre le gusta mucho el arte-dijo contenta mostrando su cuaderno y crayones-Nos vemos mañana-dice mientras comienza a alejarse de sus amiga.

-¡ADIOS!-Gritan las dos despidiéndose mientras la veían alejarse.

-¿Quieren ir a comer hamburguesas?-Pregunta Kaoru.

-Claro-dice Momoko contenta-pero tu pagas-advierte divertida.

-Si claro, en tus sueños-dice Kaoru sarcásticamente.

-Jajá jajá tranquila que se que tendría que caer vacas del cielo para que tu invites toda la comida-dice Momoko divertida.

-Me alegro que lo sepas-dice Kaoru orgullosa.

/

Mas tarde Miyako se encontraba en el lago pensativa con el cuaderno abierto sin ningún dibujo ya que no se ah inspirado en nada y solo quedo viendo el agua y escuchando el sonido de los pájaros.

-_Mmm... No se para que quiero pintar si quizás ni van a venir solo pasan ocupados, la ultima vez que vi a mis padres fue hace 3 años y lo único que recibo de ellos son cartas, dinero, recuerdos y como 4 veces al año sin contar mi cumpleaños, navidad y año nuevo me llaman para saber como estoy_ –piensa tristemente mientras observaba el lago-_Siempre es lo mismo, ellos se preocupan mas por su trabajo que por mi que a veces pienso que no me quieren y que solo soy un estorbo que por eso me dejaron con mi abuelita_-sale una solitaria lagrima de su ojo.

Miyako empieza a recoger sus cosas dispuesta a irse pero al estar lista da un último vistazo al lago y logra ver una luz muy brillante dentro de el lago sorprendiéndola.

-¿que será eso que brilla-dice mientras guarda su mochila dentro de un arbusto y se acerca al lago- lo averiguare-dice mientras comienza a quitarse la ropa menos la ropa interior.

Miyako entra al agua y comienza a nada para acercarse a donde proviene el brillo, pero cuando se acerco lo suficiente se sorprende ver lo que es, una especie de luz en el fondo de lago.

-¿_Que hace esa luz en el fondo del lago?-_Piensa Miyako sin dejar de ver la luz brillante sin darse cuenta algo raro estaba pasando a la luz-_Pero ¿Que? AAAAAAAAAA_!-piensa asustada cuando la luz brillo mas atrapándola en un tipo remolino y la sumergió.

/

Mientras que en la superficie donde Miyako dejo sus cosas aparece tres chicos menos deseados burlándose de las travesuras que han echo. De pronto Butch ve la ropa tirada cerca del lago y corre rápidamente y corre para verla mejor.

-Oigan chicos miren hay aquí esta una camisa y unos zapatos-Dice Butch en tono burlón mientras muestra la blusa.

-Si y también hay una falda es ropa de una chica-Dice Brick apuntando la falda con asco

-Y ¿Que se supone que hace esta ropa aquí?-pregunta Boomer confundido-Se ve aun como nueva.

-No se ni me interesa-dice Butch en tono burlón-Oigan ¿Que les parece que arrojemos esta ropa al lago?-pregunta sonriendo con malicia

-Vaya, hasta que usaste tu cerebro-dice Brick en tono burlón.

-Jaja muy gracioso-dice Butch furioso.

-No creo que sea buena idea, que tal que la dueña de esta ropa llegue pronto-dice Boomer nervioso.

-Tonterías, además ¿Quien dejaría estas ropas aquí?-Pregunta Brick en tono burlón mientras arrojaba la ropa

/

Miyako luchaba por liberarse del remolino y nadar a la superficie pero se le hacia imposible.

-_AAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! _–Piensa Miyako aterrada por morir ahogada pero se detiene al poder respirar tranquilamente bajo el lago aliviándola rápidamente-_Puedo respirar genial que es eso una burbuja de aire_-Emocionada pero la emoción desaparece al ver como la luz brillante se acerca rápidamente a ella introduciéndose dentro de su cuerpo asustándola_-¿Que…Que fue eso?-_Abrazándose a si misma aterrada-Será _mejor que regrese a la superficie_-Comenzando a nadar hacia la superficie.

/

Butch y Brick ríen a carcajada al lanzar la última prenda al lago mientras que Boomer los mira seriamente mientras voltea a ver nuevamente el lago.

-Chicos miren-dice Boomer sorprendido apuntando el lago-están saliendo burbujas de el lago

-Que extraño-Dice Brick confundido.

-Deben ser pirañas-dice Boomer asustado.

-Boomer si serás tonto-dice Butch golpeándolo en la cabeza-No hay piraña en los lagos.

-¿Entonces?-Pregunta Boomer adolorido frotándose la cabeza.

Miyako sale rápidamente del fondo del lago aterrada mientras se frotaba los ojos para quitarse toda el agua que podía.

-Miren una chica-Dice Butch sonriendo con malicia

Miyako se sorprende al oír esa voz, una de las 3 voces mas molestas del mundo. Lentamente levanta su vista para ver si no es lo que piensa que es.

-AAAAAAAAA! LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!-Grita Miyako asustada mientras nadaba hacia atrás para alejarse de ellos.

-¿Nos conoces?-Pregunta Boomer confundido

-Mmmmmm no-Miente nerviosa al recordar que ellos no saben su identidad secreta, empieza a buscar su ropa desesperada temiendo lo peor-¿Donde esta mi ropa?-Pregunta asustada

-Esta en el fondo del lago-contesta Butch apuntando el lago-Parece que tendrás que salir así-dice picaramente asustando a Miyako.

-P…Prefiero quedarme aquí-dice Miyako con seriamente decepcionando a Butch.

-Como sea, tarde o temprano tendrás que salir-dice Brick sonriendo con malicia.

-No lo hare-contesta desafiadamente aunque en el fondo estaba nerviosa-Dios que hare.

A pasado muchas horas desde que Miyako salio a la superficie pero no salía del lago ya que los chicos estaban ahí esperando que saliera para verla con ropa interior y no le iba a dar el gusto de verla en ese estado. Aunque se estuviera congelando

-Tienes que salir, te vas a resfriar-dice Boomer preocupado viendo como Miyako temblaba.

-Claro que no-contesta Miyako enojado pero estornuda.

-Te dije.

-Saben que ya me aburrí, mejor vámonos-dice Butch aburrido

-Tienes razón-dice Brick levantándose preparándose para irse junto con Butch, no sin antes ver por ultima vez a Miyako- Adiós niña tonta, será para la próxima –dice con tono burlón.

Los chicos se van volando burlándose pero Boomer se queda ahí viendo a Miyako confundido, se le hacia familia pero no sabe porque siente que la conoce mientras que ella lo miraba confundida y asustada.

-¿No te iras con tus hermanos?-Pregunta Miyako confundida.

-Claro-Contesta Boomer mientras se quitaba su chaqueta.

-¿P…Porque te la quitas?-Pregunta nerviosa y sonrojada pero se sorprende al ver como Boomer dejaba su chaqueta cerca de la orilla.

-Perdón por lo de tu ropa, la puedes usar para irte-dice sinceramente.

-Pues….gracias-dice Miyako sonriendo sinceramente-te lo agradezco de verdad.

-Ni lo menciones-dice mientras se alejaba-Lo digo en serio, tengo una reputación que mantener-dice seriamente mientras se alejaba volando.

-Que extraño…. pensé era una mala persona pero supongo que no es tan malo-dice Miyako mientras miraba la dirección que se había ido Boomer-Muchas gracias, juro que te la devolveré-dice mientras se sienta en la orilla y poniéndose la chaqueta de Boomer- será mejor que me apresure ya esta anocheciendo-dice mientras recoge su mochila-me alegro que no la hayan descubierto y que siempre lleve ropa de repuesto-dice divertidamente mientras saca otra blusa, falda y sandalias-prevenir que lamentar.

/

Boomer llega a una cabaña que se encontraba a fuera de la ciudad que hace tiempo la encontraron abandonada así que decidieron vivir ahí robando muebles para acomodarse, no era tan grande ni muy pequeña y había 5 habitaciones y un baño que funciona perfectamente.

Estaba muy pensativo, no podía dejar de pensar en la chica del lago. No sabia porque pero se le hacia tan familiar y aun así no podía saber porque.

-Vaya, hasta que el tarado llega-dice Butch en tono burlón-¿Por qué tan tarde? Te quedaste viendo a la chica del lago esperando a que saliera-dice picaramente poniendo nervioso a Boomer.

-¡No! Claro que no, no soy como tu-contesta Boomer enojado mientras camina hacia su cuarto.

-Oye Boomer-Dice Brick acercándose hacia el-¿Dónde esta tu chaqueta?

-Ah….-Boomer se pone nervioso ya que no pensó en una excusa perfecta-Pues…. Me di cuenta que cuando estábamos esperando a que esa chica saliera me recargue en algo asqueroso que olía horrible que tire la chaqueta por el bosque cuando regresaba-dice nervioso rezando a que se la creyeran.

-Bueno-dice Brick no muy convencido-es tu chaqueta ya que-dice mientras se sienta en el sofá.

Boomer suspira aliviado ya que creyó que no se lo creerían y que lo golpearían por haber ayudado a una chica ya que eso no es lo que hace un villano y tenían una reputación que mantener.

-Jajajajaja solo a ti te pasa todo esto porque eres un imbecil-ríe Butch mientras prende la tele.

-Mas que un imbecil, un bueno para nada y además ciego ya que no ve en donde se sienta jajajajajajajaja -dice Brick riéndose a carcajada sin importarle que Boomer este ahí.

Boomer los mira tristemente ya que no nota ningún remordimiento o que se den cuenta que el esta ahí escuchando.

-Me iré a dormir estoy cansado, Buenas noches-dice Boomer mientras entra a su cuarto sin recibir respuesta de sus hermanos, no le sorprende, ya que estaba acostumbrado porque para ellos el era el bicho raro de la familia. Jamás recibió respeto por ellos ya que siempre que decía algo lo molestaban y le decían que es un bobo, entupido, tarado, idiota, infeliz, bueno para nada y entre muchas cosas. A veces cree que sus hermanos no lo quieren por no ser tan rudo como ellos ya que a diferencia de ellos a el le interesa la vida de los animales y no le gusta a los que los maltratan.

-_Desearía saber si ellos me quieren o solo me dejan estar con ellos para luchar contra las chicas y ser su payaso para burlarse y golpear cuantas veces quieran_-Piensa Boomer tristemente-A veces desearía desaparecer de sus vidas para siempre-piensa contiene sus lagrimas.

Se acuesta en su recamara y se queda viendo el techo recordando a la chica del lago mientras suspira tranquilamente.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué pienso mucho en ella?-se pregunta confundido-_Debo de admitir que es muy hermosa, desearía volver a verla algún_ día-piensa con una sincera sonrisa mientras cierra los ojos-_Pero de seguro me seguirá teniendo miedo por ser un Rowdyruff Boys Z_-piensa tristemente.

/

Miyako estaba sentada en su escritorio felizmente mientras dibujada en su cuaderno de dibujo. No tuvo ningún problema cuando llego a su casa ya que no llego muy tarde y su abuelita la recibió con una rica cena que no dejo ni migajas por estar tanto tiempo en el lago.

No podía olvidar lo que Boomer hizo por ella, jamás se imagino que un Rowdyruff Boys z y menos su contraparte la ayudara dándole su chaqueta y disculpándose por lo que sus hermanos hicieron. Solo de recordarlo la hacia sonrojar intensamente.

-Listo-dice felizmente viendo la imagen de Boomer sonriendo felizmente volando en el lago- Gracias Boomer-dice mientras le da un beso al dibujo y lo guarda-cuando te vea te juro que te devolveré tu chaqueta-dice viendo la bolsa a un lado de su mochila-solo espero que nadie se de cuenta-dice un poco asustada por la idea pero luego se tranquiliza y se va directamente a su cama a dormir-bueno mañana tengo que verme con las chicas en la casa de profesor-dice mientras se acuesta-…y además esto muy cansa…

Miyako no pudo terminar la frase ya que se quedo profundamente dormida, mientras que una luz brillante comienza a notarse dentro del pecho de Miyako sin lograr despertarla para luego desaparecer.

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi Fic ya que todo esto es solo el principio =)**

**No olvide comentar plisss ^^ En verdad espero que les haya gustado**


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, gracias a los calidos rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana Miyako despertó con muchas energías y de muy buen humor.

-¿Ya despertastes Miyako? -pregunta su abuelita mientras toca la puerta.

-Si abuelita pasa-dijo mientras se sentaba viendo a su abuelita entrar-Buenos días ¿Dormiste bien?-pregunta con una tierna sonrisa.

-Si pequeña-contesto su abuelita mientras guardaba la ropa de Miyako en el closet-Pero tu dormiste mas de lo normal-dice con tono divertido.

-Que-dice Miyako confundida viendo el reloj-WOW! Son las 11:30 de la mañana…no puedo creerlo dormí mas de lo normal y eso que no me dormí muy tarde-dice confundida.

-No te preocupes, me dijistes que nadaste mucho en el lago y creo que tu cuerpo se agoto demasiado-dice su abuelita con una tierna sonrisa-por eso te deje dormí mas pero ahorita te traigo tu desayuno para que comas aquí-dice dándole un beso en la frente- por mientras ve a lavarte-dice mientras se retira.

-Gracias abuelita-dice Miyako sonriéndole mientras se dirigía al baño a lavarse la cara muy confundida ya que jamás se había levantado tan tarde-_Tal vez mi abuela tiene razón ya que una parte si nade mucho en el lago para no darle el gusto a los chicos en verme semi desnuda_-Pensó Miyako enojada al recordarlo-pero de pronto se acuerda de la extraña luz brillante que entro en su cuerpo asustándola empezó a revisarse para ver si no hay nada raro con su cuerpo a consecuencia de esa luz-Parece que no hay nada….por ahora-dice asustada-tengo que ir con el profesor.

-Miyako te deje el desayuno en tu escritorio-dice su abuelita detrás de la puerta del baño.

-G…Gracias abuelita-dijo tratando de fingir un tono tranquilo mientras seguía viéndose por el espejo-Después de desayunar me arreglare e iré a ver al profesor-dijo decidida mientras salía del baño.

/

Boomer estaba recostado en su cama viendo el techo mientras recordaba ese extraño sueño te tuvo.

Soñó que estaba luchando contra las chica y como siempre el contra su contraparte con la intención de ganarle pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearla una brillante luz la rodea intensamente desapareciendo junto con su peor enemiga, el empezó a buscarla confundido pero al final entendió que escapo por cobarde y cuando estaba a punto de irse se da cuenta que ya no esta en la ciudad si no en el mismísimo lago donde estuvo con sus hermanos y del lago aparece Miyako con un bello vestido celeste sonriéndole tranquilamente parada sobre el lago, Boomer la mira impresionado, jamás había visto a un ser tan hermoso en su vida. Cuando estuvo a punto de caminar hacia la Miyako se transforma en su forma súper sonriéndole tranquilamente confundiendo mucho a Boomer y de la nada aparece una luz brillante y cegadora sobre ellos despertándolo de un golpe asustado.

-¿_Por qué esa súper tonta apareció en mi sueño desapareciendo a esa hermosa chica del lago_?-Piensa Boomer confundido recordando esa parte del sueño-Aunque….se parecen ellas dos-dice en voz baja confundido.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe entrando enseguida el pelirrojo viéndolo con una sonrisa burlona mientras que con una mano agarra una almohada.

-Vámonos tonto que se nos hace tarde-Dice Brick mientras le arroja la almohada en su cara.

-¿Adonde vamos?-Pregunta Boomer aburrido mientras se quita la almohada de su cara.

-Eh estado pensando que desde hace días no molestamos a esas súper bobas, así que hoy las molestaremos hasta derrotarlas-contesta Brick con una sonrisa maligna.

-Pero….Si luchamos contra ella hace 2 días-dice Boomer confundido.

-Mira idiota, ¡TU! Solo síguenos y no digas nada-dice Brick enojado mientras salía del cuarto.

Boomer miraba a su hermano con una mirada triste.

-Como siempre ni un buenos días o tardes-Piensa Boomer triste mientras se levanta de su cama.

-¡APURATE BOOMER!-Grita Butch desesperado

-¡YA VOY!-Grita Boomer asustado mientras sale de su cuarto-Y ¿Cómo encontraremos a las chicas?-pregunta curiosamente mientras se acerca a sus hermanos.

-Ellas irán a buscarnos mientras estamos destruyendo la pizzería-Contesta Brick sonriendo maléficamente.

-Y golpeemos a unos cuantos debiluchos-dice Butch sonriendo en forma burlona.

/

Mientras tanto Miyako estaba acostada en la mesa mientras que el profesor la escaneaba con su escáner para revisar si había algo raro en ella.

-Dices que esa luz brillante entro a tu cuerpo después de que un remolino de absorbiera-Dice el profesor mientras la escaneaba.

-Así es, fue muy extraño-dice Miyako un poco asustada.

-¿Por qué no viniste cuando esa luz entro a tu cuerpo?-Pregunta Momoko confundida mientras estaba parada a un lado de ella junto con Kaoru.

-Pues….tuve complicaciones que causo que se me olvidara-Dice Miyako nerviosa ya que no quería contarle mas detalles de lo que le paso en el lago y la ayuda de Boomer.

-¿Encontraron algo raro?-Pregunta Kaoru seriamente.

-Pues….no-contesta Ken mientras observaba la computadora el escaneé de Miyako buscando algo diferente- No hay nada raro.

-Mmm... que extraño-dice el Profesor mientras guardaba su escáner-¿No habrá sido tu imaginación?-Pregunta con tono tranquilo.

-Claro que no, no pude haber imaginado siendo atrapada por un remolino-contesta Miyako enojada mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Mmm…. tienes razón-dice el profesor pensativo- Pero por si acaso ven mañana para probar con otra cosa para encontrar esa luz y alguna consecuencia-dijo seriamente asustando a Miyako.

-Co…Co…Consecuencia-Tartamudeo asustada.

-Tranquila Miyako, ya veras que todo saldrá bien-dice Kaoru agarrandola del hombro.

-Eso espero-dice Miyako asustada.

-Kaoru tiene razón, lo peor que podría pasar es pelear contra los Rowdyruff Boys Z-Dice Momoko con una tierna sonrisa.

-Cierto-Miente Miyako al recordar lo que Boomer hizo por ella.

De pronto de la gran pantalla aparece el alcalde de Nueva Saltadilla asustado.

-Chicas Superpoderosas Z las necesitamos-dice el alcalde asustado.

-¿Qué sucede Alcalde?-Pregunta Ken.

-Los Rowdyruff Boys están atacando la nueva pizzería justo cuando yo quería ir-dice con tono triste mientras se cubría sus ojos.

-Hablando de los reyes de Roma-Dice Kaoru enojada-Tenias que mencionarlos Momoko-dice mientras la veía furiosa.

-Jejejejeje-ríe Momoko nerviosa- Hay que detenerlos. Porque yo también quiera ir hoy a esa pizzería-dice furiosa.

-Si-Dice Miyako-Además puedo aprovechar en devolverle su chaqueta-Piensa Miyako viendo su mochila

-Listas-dice Momoko.

-Lista-dicen las dos al mismo tiempo.

Hyper Blossom  
Powered Buttercup  
Rolling Bubbles

Las chicas terminan de transformarse y salen volando hacia la nueva pizzería para patearles el trasero a excepción de Miyako quien tenia una buena razón para ver a Boomer, aunque llego a recordar que el no sabe nada de su identidad secreta pero eso no le importo nada.

-Ahí están-dice Kaoru apuntando a los chicos comiendo pizza en el techo de la nueva pizzería media destruida.

-Miren, les dije que las tontas vendrían-dice Brick en tono burlón mientras empezaba a elevarse.

-Pues quien no quería comer esta pizza deliciosas pizza-dice Boomer burlándose mientras se elevaba junto con Butch.

-Parece que a ustedes les gusta que les pateemos el trasero-Dice Butch en tono burlón.

-Aunque siempre nos lo patean ellas Butch-Dice Boomer nervioso.

-¡Cállate tonto!-Dice Butch enojado.

-Chicas cada quien con su contra parte-dice Momoko enojada.

-Listo para perder imbecil-Dice Kaoru enojada.

-En tus sueños-dice Butch mientras se lanzaba hacia ella.

Cada uno empezó a pelear contra su contraparte a excepción de los azules ya que Miyako se quedo observando a Boomer mientras que el la miraba confundido del porque no lo atacaba.

-Hola…no vas a pelear-pregunta Boomer confundido.

Miyako le sonríe mientras agarra su mochila.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué?-pregunta confundido

-Toma-dice Miyako mientras le lanzaba la chaqueta.

Boomer logra agarrar la chaqueta sorprendiéndolo lo que veía sus ojos.

-Mi chaqueta-dice confundido viendo a Miyako y recordaba la chica del lago y se impresiona al descubrirlo- Tu… ¿Tu eres esa chica del lago?

- En persona –contesta mientras le regala una tierna sonrisa-muchas gracias por tu ayu….

-Cállate-dice Boomer mientras le cubría la boca interrumpiendo a Miyako, de pronto agarra su brazo y la jala hacia un callejón y suelta a Miyako.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunta confundida

-Te dije que no lo mencionaras….. Hola, tengo una reputación sabes-contesta enojado.

-Lo lamento, solo quería agradecerte por tu ayuda-dice un poco apenada.

-Si pero na….-no termina su frase ya que huele algo raro su chaqueta-¿Qué es ese olor en mi chaqueta?-pregunta confundido.

-Es que lave tu chaqueta-dice Miyako.

-T…Tu lavaste mi chaqueta-dice confundido.

-Si, es que me di cuenta que estaba sucio y quise regresártela limpia-dice Miyako un poco roja.

Boomer se queda sorprendido al escuchar eso, nadie había echo algo lindo por el ni siquiera sus hermanos ya que lo único que hacen por el es no sacarlo del equipo.

-Gra…Gra…

-¿Que haces Boomer? Acaso fraternizas con el enemigo-Dice Butch frotando arriba de ellos viéndolo con cara de muerte.

-¡OYE NO E TERMINADO CONTIGO!-Grita Kaoru furiosa mientras se lanza hacia el alejándose de los azules.

-¡Cla…Claro que no!-Contesta nervioso viendo a Miyako furioso mientras se amarra la chaqueta en su cintura-Te destruiré-dice mientras se lanza a ella.

-Espera, yo no quiero pelear contigo-dice Miyako mientras esquiva los ataques de Boomer.

-Oye tengo una reputación que mantener-dice Boomer mientras trata de golpearla.

-No tienes que hacer lo que otros de ordenan, tienes derecho hacer lo que quieras con tu vida-dice Miyako mientras agarra los puños de Boomer.

-Tu….Tu no entiendes-dice Boomer mientras le da un cabezazo a Miyako alejándola de el.

Miyako se aleja agarrandose la cabeza adolorida mientras que Boomer la mira nervioso y arrepentido de lo que hizo. Pero vio a sus hermanos luchando por ahí y si no lo veían pelear de seguro le darían un terrible castigo que no quería imaginar.

-¡Prepárate!-Dice mientras se lanza a Miyako y caen en un parque, Boomer se prepara para golpearla pero no pudo al sentir su corazón latiendo muy rápido por ver los ojos azules de Miyako cerca de el.

Con tanto esfuerzo que hacia no tenia el valor para golpearla mientras que Miyako no hace nada por defenderse, solo se le queda viéndolo que aun no la golpeaba dejándola confundida mientras que siente que su corazón late tan rápido al estar frente a el.

-Lo….Lo siento-dice mientras se separa de ella rápidamente-Digo… ¡ERES UNA TORPE!-grita enojado.

-Que yo torpe pero si eres el que me lanzo hacia aquí y no te atreves a golpearme-dice Miyako levantándose enojada.

-Pues…-Boomer se rindió al saber que a ella no lo podía engañar-¡SABES QUE ME LARGO! Pero esto no se queda así-dice furioso mientras se va volando

-¡¿BOOMER A DONDE VAS TARADO?!-Grita Brick furioso al ver como su hermano menor se alejaba.

-Es un cobarde-dice Butch furioso.

-Vámonos, esto es un caso perdido-dice furioso mientras voltea a ver a las chicas-¡PERO ESTO NO QUEDARA ASÍ!-Grita furioso mientras se aleja.

-Nos vemos brócoli-dice Butch viendo a Kaoru mientras se aleja siguiendo a sus hermanos.

-Lo matare-dice Kaoru furiosa.

-Cálmate, luego saldas cuentas con el-dice Momoko tranquilamente mientras se acerca donde esta Miyako-¿Qué paso?

-No lo se-contesta Miyako confundida- solo se enojo y se alejo.

-Que raro-dice Kaoru confundida-Bueno al menos se alejaron-tranquilamente.

-Cierto-dice Momoko-¡UNA DULCERIA CON OFERTAS!-Grita emocionada antes de correr a máxima velocidad hacia la dulcería.

-Hay no-dicen las dos súper heroínas negando la cabeza.

/

-¡ME PUEDES EXPLICAR PORQUE HUISTES COBARDE!-Grita Brick furioso con su hermano menor que encontró sentado en el techo de un edificio.

-No….no se –contesta Boomer aterrado.

-No lo puedo creer ¡ERES UN COBARDE!-Dice Butch furioso.

-Y ¿Qué es esto?-Dice Brick mientras le quita la chaqueta que Boomer ato a su cintura-pero si es tu chaqueta y-oliéndola poniendo cara de asco-Y huele a rosas-dice mientras la tira al suelo- ¿Qué no nos dijiste que la abandonases en el bosque?-pregunta enojado.

-S…Si..pe…pero la encontré colgada en el patio de una casa y aproveche en tomarla ya que estaba limpia-miente aterrado.

-UPS-dice Butch pisando la chaqueta de Boomer-ya esta sucio de nuevo jajá jajá-dice mientras la lanza a Boomer.

-¡Oye!-Dice Boomer enojado.

-Escúchame bien Boomer-dice Brick furioso mientras lo agarra de la camisa- Nos has humillado ante esa súper bobas y esto no quedara así eh, hoy mismo las atacamos hasta derrotarla totalmente o te juro que te daré un castigo que jamás hayas imaginado-lo amenaza mientras lo suelta empujándolo.

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que seas nuestro hermano-dice Butch disfrutando lo que estaba pasando.

-A mi también, preferiría otra cosa que tener a un tonto como hermano-dice Brick en tono burlón.

Esas palabras le dolieron a Boomer de una manera espantosa, con eso quedo comprobado que sus hermanos no lo quieren y que se avergüenzan de el. Tenia que pensar en algo porque ya no soportaba la manera de que sus hermanos lo trataban.

-_Si tanto les avergüenzo de que sea su hermano…ya no tendrán que preocuparse y sentir vergüenza porque después de esta noche jamás volveran a saber de mi_-Piensa Boomer deprimido ya decidió de lo que hará esa noche.

-Las chicas deben de tener una especie de guarida….hay que esperar una señal de ellas para encontrar esa guarida-dice Brick sonriendo.

-Buena idea-dice Butch sonriendo maléficamente.

/

Kaoru junto con Miyako aun trasformadas estaban sentada en el parque viendo seriamente a Momoko comiendo tan a gusto los dulces.

-Te vas a enfermar con tanto dulce-dice Miyako.

-O te dará diabetes por tanta azúcar-dice Kaoru.

-Mmm... Que rico-dice Momoko contenta ignorando de lo que sus amigas dicen.

De pronto suenan sus cinturones, Momoko agarra el suyo y lo abre viendo al profesor.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta Momoko comiendo sus dulces.

-Chicas tienen que venir e descubierto algo increíble-dice el profesor emocionado.

-Ajam-Ken estaba parado junto a el cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno "Hemos"-corrige el profesor apenado-Como se vengan-dice mientras termina la comunicación.

-Bueno que esperamos, posiblemente sea algo de Miyako-dice Kaoru.

-Si vamos-dice Momoko mientras guardas sus dulces-Haya me las acabo-dice contenta.

Las tres chicas se van volando a la casa del profesor sin darse cuenta que tres chicos las estaban siguiendo a escondidas.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo**

**¿Qué pasara en la próxima batalla?**

**¿Habrán descubierto que es la luz brillante que entro al cuerpo de Miyako?**

**¿Boomer se ira de la vida de sus hermanos?**

**No se lo pierdan en el próximo capitulo ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les dejo la tercera parte de esta aventura**

Las chicas volaron rápidamente hacia la casa del profesor sin darse cuenta que 3 chicos las estaban siguiendo.

Rápidamente las chicas entraron por la ventana des transformándose al aterrizar frente al profesor, Ken y Poochie.

-Chicas me alegro que hayan llegado-dice el profesor emocionado.

-Y ¿Para que querían que viniéramos-Pregunta Momoko mientras se sentaba a comer sus dulces.

-¿Se trata de la luz brillante _que_ entro a mi cuerpo?-Pregunta Miyako asustada.

-¡YA! Déjenlos hablar-dice Kaoru desesperada.

-Gra…Gracias Kaoru-dice el profesor asustado por su reacción- Como decía desde hace unos días Ken y yo anduvimos rastreando unas energías extrañas que no sabemos su procedencia pero después analizamos datos que tenía Poochie y descubrimos que se trata de una energía que sirva para cruzar dimensiones-dice emocionando mostrando en la pantalla.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al oir eso "Cruzar diferentes dimensiones", hace tiempo recordaron viajar a diferentes dimensiones a recuperar las energías z blancas pero que haya otra energía que permita viajar.

- Jajajaja...chicos creo que tanto tiempo estar en el laboratorio les dañaron el cerebro-dice Kaoru muriéndose de risa

-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡Acuérdate que tu junto con las chicas viajaron a diferentes dimensiones!-contesta Ken furioso.

-Si es verdad y no quiero volver a hacerlo-dice Kaoru tranquilizándose

-Energías extrañas… ¿Puede ser la misma luz que entro a mi cuerpo?-pregunta Miyako aterrada.

-No lo sabemos aún…falta hacerte una prueba para comprobarlo con estos resultados-contesta el profesor seriamente.

-Sí, si con todo esto me dio mucha hambre-dice Momoko mientras se levanta.

-Pero si te acabas de comer tantos dulce sin compartir-dice Poochie serio.

-Jiji ya saben cómo soy-contesta Momoko divertida- como sea ire a….

Momoko no pudo continuar ya que de la nada hay una explosión frente a todos ellos cubriéndolos de humo, poco a poco el humo va desapareciendo mostrando a los Rowdyruff Boys z frotando frente a ellos

-Muy bien e descubierto su escondite ahora rínda…-Brick no pudo continuar ya que ve a las chicas des transformadas- e? pero si yo las vi entrar aquí-dice confundido

-Es verdad-dice Butch confundido- ¡Espera! No es esa la chica del lago-dice viendo a Miyako.

-Hay no-Murmura Miyako asustada.

-Pero si ellas son, tienen identidades genios-dice Boomer apuntando a las chicas que lo miraban sorprendido

-Y tu ¿cómo lo sabes?-Pregunta Butch confundido

-Pues…..

-¡Maldita sea nos descubrieron!-Dice Kaoru furiosa.

-Ya que-dice Momoko furiosa-Listas

-Listas!

Hyper Blossom  
Powered Buttercup  
Rolling Bubbles

Las chicas vuelan hasta quedar frente a ellos viéndose desafiadamente.

- es tiempo de terminar con esto-dice Kaoru viendo a Butch furiosa.

-Es cierto-dice Butch.

-De esta no se salvan-dice Brick lanzándose a Momoko.

-Hay que ocultarnos Ken-dice el profesor llevándose a su hijo al closet.

-¡ESPERENME!-Grita Poochie aterrado corriendo con ellos.

Cada quien como siempre peleaba contra su contraparte con sus muy conocidos ataques.

-¡Por que no peleas?!-Pregunta Boomer furioso tratando de golpear a Miyako.

-No quiero pelear contigo ¿Qué no lo entiendes?-Contesta Miyako mientras esquiva los golpes de Boomer.

-Escucha esta será la última vez que me veras así que ¡PREPARATE!-Grita mientras le lanza un rayo láser pero Miyako lo esquiva con sus burbujas.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunta confundida.

Boomer estaba a punto de lanzarle otro ataque pero Miyako siente algo extraño en su pecho que lentamente comenzaba a brillar.

-¿Pero qué?-Pregunta Boomer confundido y asustado al ver como Miyako desciende al piso agarrándose su pecho.

-Me…me siento extraña-dice Miyako asustada viendo como su pecho brillaba.

-¿Qué le pasa a la rubia?-pregunta Butch confundido.

-¿Qué?-dice Kaoru viendo a su amiga.

-¿Pero qué?-dice Brick deteniendo su ataque.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Momoko confundida volteando ver a Miyako y al ver lo que sucede se aterra-¡PROFESOR!

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya termino?-Pregunta el profesor ientras abre lentamente el armario.

-Papa Mira-dice Ken apuntando a Miyako.

-¿Qué…Que ocurre?-Pregunta aterrada viendo que su pecho brilla cada vez más.

-Oye.. ¿Qué te ocurre?-Pregunta Boomer preocupado mientras se acerca-¿Qué tien….

Boomer no logra terminar ya que cuando toca el hombro de Miyako la luz que brilla en el pecho de Miyako los rodea iluminándolos intesamente que desaparecen cuando la luz desaparece sin dejar rastro de Miyako y Boomer dejando a todos impactados.

-¡MIYAKO!-Grita las chicas junto con el profesor, Ken y Poochie aterrados.

-¡BOOMER!-Gritas los chicos impactados.

-Desgraciado ¿Qué le hicistes?-Pregunta Momoko a Brick furiosa.

-Oye yo no le hice nada….mejor dicho ¿Qué hicistes con mi hermano?-Pregunta furioso

-Yo nada-contesta furiosa

-Esto no es una broma ¿Dónde está mi hermano?-Pregunta Butch furioso.

-Profesor ¿Qué paso?-Pregunta Kaoru furiosa.

-Pueesss…-colocando su mano en su mentón- Si mis cálculos son correctos concluyo que lo que acaba de pasar….es algo incierto-contesta profesor seriamente.

Todos caen al suelo cómicamente.

-¿COMO QUE ALGO INCIERTO?-Pregunta Brick furioso-Una luz intensa se llevó a mi hermano junto con esa chica.

-¿Papa tú crees que?-Pregunta Ken asustado.

-Si…Seguramente fue eso-dice el profesor seriamente dejando a los chicos y a las chicas confundidos.

-Miyako-murmura Momoko preocupada.

/

Mientras en otro lugar muy diferente al mundo de las Chicas Superpoderosas Z

- la ciudad de Saltadilla tan tranquila ecepto porque en este momento nuestras heroínas pelean contra los Rowdyruff Boys-dice el narrador

3 niñas pequeñas luchaban contra 3 niños iguales a ellas pero sin intención de piedad hacia ellas.

(**Nota: pondré Bomer al de los Rowdyruff Boys para que no se confundan)**

-¡Vamos chicas no se rindan!-dice Bombón acercándose a sus hermanas.

-Pero…se han hecho más fuerte-dice Burbuja.

-A mí no me importa-dice Bellota mientras se lanza hacia Butch

-Vamos Burbuja-dice Bombón volando hacia Brick.

-Si-contesta la menor mientras la sigue.

-Por favor ¡Ya ríndanse, no nos vencerán!-dice Brick con una sonrisa maligna.

-Sí, no nos vencerán-dice Bomer en tono burlón pero desaparece al recibir un golpe por parte de Brick-¡OYE!

-Cállate Bomer que cuando tú lo dices suena muy tonto-dice Brick enojado.

Bomer lo mira enojado ya que siempre es lo mismo.

De pronto una luz brillante aparece frente a ellos parando la pelea entre ellos sorprendiéndolos.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunta Burbuja asustada.

-No sé-contesta Bombón sorprendida

De pronto la luz desaparece mostrando a Miyako y a Boomer volando en medio del grupo de los chicos y chicas viéndolos sorprendidos

-¿Do….Dónde estoy?-pregunta Miyako asustada y confundida

-¿QUE ME HICISTES? ¿ A DONDE ME HAS TRAIDO?-Pregunta Boomer asustado, enojado y confundido mientras mira para todos lados.

-No fui yo-contesta Miyako.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? a sucedido algo inesperado, han aparecido dos chicos deformes-dice el narrador con tono sorprendido

-¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo, y ¿Qué es eso de deformes?-Pregunta Miyako confundida.

- Si de que hablas viejo no somos deformes-dice Boomer ofendido

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunta Bombón sorprendida.

Miyako y Boomer voltean a verla y se sorprende al ver que es igualita a Momoko y miran a las otras chicas y a los 3 chicos y se sorprenden que los rubios son idénticos a ellos y los otros a los demás.

-Puessss…yo me llamo Miyako y él es Boomer-contesta Miyako nerviosa.

-Boomer-dice Brick sorprendido.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunta Miyako confundida

-Nosotras somos "Las chicas Superpoderosas"-contestas las niñas

-Y nosotros los "Rowdyruff Boys"-contestan los niños

-¡¿QUEEEE?!-Contestan Miyako y Boomer sorprendidos.

- Esto no cambia nada y aun que sean mas altos los derrotare –Dice Butch mientras le lanza una bola de energía verde.

-¡Escudo de burbujas! –dice Miyako bloqueando el ataque de Butch poniéndose a lado de Boomer- Boomer no se en donde estamos pero estamos juntos en esto así que trabajemos como tal

- De acuerdo –contesta Boomer mientras le lanza rayos azules a Los Rowdyruff Boys

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grita Butch mientras se estrella al suelo lastimado.

Los Rowdyruff Boys los miran sorprendidos viendo lo fuertes que son ellos.

-Es fuerte-dice Brick mientras vuela por Butch-¡VAMONOS BOMER!-Grita Mientras se aleja.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Boomer confundido.

-Se refiere a mi tonto-dice Bomer mientras sigue a sus hermanos.

-Algo me dice que se llama igual a ti-dice Miyako sorprendida.

-Si-contesta Boomer sorprendido.

-Hola-dice Bombón llamando su atención-en nombre de las "Las chicas Superpoderosas" les agradecemos por su ayuda-dice con una sonrisa.

-De nada-dice Miyako sonriéndole-¿Nos pueden decir en dónde estamos?-pregunta confundida.

-Como que en donde-dice Bellota confundida-están en saltadilla.

-Saltadilla-dicen Miyako y Boomer confundidos

-¿De dónde son ustedes?-Pregunta Burbuja.

-Pues nosotros venimos de Nueva Saltadilla-contesta Boomer

-Así es-dice Miyako viendo a Burbuja que no dejaba de verla-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta confundida.

-Perdón es que te vez igualita a mí-dice Burbuja sorprendida.

-Es verdad y él se parece a Boomer-dice Bombón sorprendida.

-Mejor vamos con el Profesor para ver qué pasa-dice Bellota.

-Tienes razón, serían tan amables de seguirnos por favor-pide Bombón en tono amable.

-Con tal de saber qué pasa si-contesta Miyako en tono amable.

-Bien síguenos-dice Bombón mientras que vuela junto con los demás a casa la casa de las chicas.

Al llegar a la casa rápidamente llegan al laboratorio donde por suerte estaba el Profesor haciendo sus experimentos.

-Hola Profesor-saludan las chicas.

-Hola niñas ¿Cómo les fue?-Pregunta el Profesor tiernamente dejando su experimento.

-Nos fue bien pero…-Bombón apunta a Miyako y a Boomer parados cerca de las escaleras.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-Pregunta sorprendido por lo diferente que eran.

-Me llamo Miyako y él es Boomer y aparecimos en este extraño lugar y no sabemos nada-contesta Miyako preocupada pero sorprendida por el parecido al Profesor con el padre de Ken.

-Podrían explicarnos desde el principio-pide el profesor interesado.

Miyako y Boomer explica cuando Miyako comienza a brillar y terminan en la ciudad pero también explican de su mundo como era sorprendiendo a las chicas y el profesor.

-Bueno…una de las opciones es que hayan venido de otra dimensión-dice el profesor seriamente.

-O…Otra dimensión-dice Boomer asustado.

-Otra dimensión ¿Es posible?-pregunta Bellota sorprendida.

-Puess…. No está comprobado pero viéndolos a ellos dos digo que sí es posible-dice el profesor seriamente.

-Increíble-dicen las 3 niñas sorprendidas

- Entonces ¿Esta es una dimensión alterna a la nuestra?-Pregunta Miyako sorprendida

-Si al parecer eres otra Chica Superpoderosa alterna y al parecer eres la parte de burbuja-dice el profesor sorprendiendo a Burbuja.

-Con razón se parece a mí-dice Burbuja sorprendida.

-Y al parecer tu eres la parte alterna de Boomer-dice el profesor asustado viendo a Boomer.

-Entonces es un Rowdyruff Boys y eso significa que es nuestro enemigo-dice Bombón enojada

-Hay que golpearlo-dice Bellota furiosa.

-¡ALTO!-Grita Miyako poniéndose frente a Boomer-Él no es malo por favor no le hagan nada-suplica asustada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunta Bellota sorprendida.

-Protegiendo a mi amigo-contesta Miyako.

-¡AMIGO!-Contestan todos sorprendidos incluyendo a Boomer.

-_Me está protegiendo_-Piensa Boomer sorprendido

-No lo creo, además él es un Rowdyruff Boys y eso significa que no puede ser nuestro amigo-dice Bombón furiosa.

-Tienes una prueba-Pregunta Burbuja seria.

-Puesss yo-tartamudea Miyako nerviosa.

-Lo vez, no tienes ninguna prueba. Hay que echarlo-dice Bellota furiosa.

-No, yo…lo…lo que pasa es que él es….él es-tartamudea Miyako asustada.

-_Seguro que si mis hermanos se enteran de lo que hare me mataran_-Piensa Boomer nervioso y sonrojado.

-El...

-Soy su Novio-Interrumpe Boomer sonrojado.

-¡NOVIO!-Gritan todos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos y Miyako roja como tomate.

_**Espero que les haya gustado y lamento la demora es que eh estado ocupada.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

-¡NOVIO!-Grita todos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos y Miyako roja como un tomate.

-_Espera, ya entendí lo que hace_-piensa Miyako sonrojada- Si, si él es mi novio-dice Miyako con una nerviosa sonrisa y roja como tomate.

-Qu…Que no, no puede ser-dice Bombón sorprendida-En…En ese caso nuestra yo alterna-dice espantada.

-No por favor-dice Bellota espantada.

-No Jejejejeje tranquilas que solo nosotros estamos juntos-dicE Miyako mientras se acerca a Boomer-ustedes…Bueno Momoko y Kaoru los odian demasiado al igual que ellos a ustedes.

-Me alegro-dice Bellota aliviada.

-Ósea…Que Bomer puede ser-dice Burbuja sorprendida-¡Genial! Es muy lindo-dice sonrojada.

-No digo que eres muy rara Burbuja-dice Bellota alejándose de ella.

-¡OYE! El hecho que diga que soy bien parecido no quiere decir que sea rara-dice Boomer ofendido.

-Ella se refería al Bomer de nuestra dimensión-dice Bombón

-Ah, bueno ya lo sabía-dice Boomer aun ofendido.

-Oye ¿Quiénes son Momoko y Kaoru?-Pregunta Bellota confundida.

-Momoko es la parte alterna de Bombón y Kaoru es la tuya-dice con una sonrisa-Por cierto-dice viendo a Bombón nerviosa-¿Eres adicta a los dulces o cualquier cosa con azúcar?

-Al Azúcar jajajajajaja no ella es adicta a los estudios-contesta Bellota con tono burlón.

Bombón la mira ofendida.

-Por lo menos no saco bajas calificaciones-dice Bombón orgullosa enfureciendo a Bellota.

-No las dejo que coman tanta azúcar-dice el Profesor.

-Qué bueno-contesta Miyako aliviada-Porque Momoko es adicta a tal grado y jamás comparte-dice enojada- Y también a los Comics y Súper héroes.

-A los Comics y Súper héroes ya me cae bien esa Momoko….Ojala no fuera tu hermana, ojala fuera la mía-dice Bellota orgullosa.

-¡OYE!-grita Bombón ofendida.

-¿Hermana?... Ella y Kaoru no son mis hermanas son mis amigas-dice Miyako confundida.

-¡Amigas!-Dicen las niñas al mismo tiempo.

-Si…Somos Amigas y ustedes si son hermanas por lo que veo-dice Miyako con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Los Rowdyruff Boys de esta dimensión son hermanos?-Pregunta Boomer

-Si-contestan las chicas.

-Y ¿Cómo tratan a su Bomer?-Pregunta nervioso.

-Mal-contestan las 3.

-Es igual-dice en tono triste que Miyako pudo darse cuenta-Y ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?-pregunta asustado.

-Pueden quedarse en a habitación de Huéspedes-dice Bombón con una tierna sonrisa- pueden quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Muchas gracias-contesta Miyako agradecida.

-De nada…Miyako ¿A ti te gusta jugar?-Pregunta Burbuja emocionada

-Me fascina-contesta emocionada.

-¡Ajam! No olvidas que estamos en otra dimensión….Hola tierra a Miyako-dice Boomer seriamente.

-No te preocupes Boomer, yo encontrare la forma, de echo e descubierto una energía que podría utilizarse para esto pero por accidente hubo una explosión y desapareció-dice el Profesor en tono serio.

-Debieron haberlo visto-dice Bellota.

-Pero les prometo encontrar la manera de regresarlos-dice el profesor con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias-dice Miyako con una tierna sonrisa

-Gracias-dice Boomer.

-Mientras tantos porque no jugamos a las escondidas-propone Burbuja.

-Es mi juego favorito-dice Miyako emocionada.

-Si que eres la parte alterna de Burbuja-dice Bombón- Que Boomer cuente.

-¿Quién dijo que jugare juego con niñas?-Pregunta Boomer enojado.

-Por favor Boomer-suplica Miyako poniendo ojitos tiernos.

-De….De acuerdo-acepta muy sonrojado por los ojos de Miyako-_Si mis hermanos se dieran cuenta me_ matarían-piensa Boomer mientras se recarga frente a la pare-Empiezo 1, 2, 3…

Rápidamente las chicas se fueron a esconder sin darse cuenta que una sombra se aleja rápidamente de la casa de las chicas.

/

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla las Momoko y Kaoru estaban sentadas desesperadas por saber que fue de Miyako pero molestas al ver a los Rowdyruff Boys Z sentados frente a ellas.

Los chicos no se habían ido porque estaban desesperados por saber que fue de su hermano.

-¡ESTAMOS CANSADOS DE ESPERAR!-Estalla Brick furioso- ¿A qué horas regresaran a mi hermano?-Pregunta desesperado.

-No estamos seguros, además Brick no es tan sencillo-contesta el profesor mientras se acerca a ellos-Pero hay posibilidades.

-¿Cuáles?-Pregunta Kaoru preocupada.

-Pueden regresar en días, semanas incluso meses pero en lo peor de los caso…nunca-dice el profesor con tono triste.

-¡NUNCA!-Gritan todos al mismo tiempo espantados.

-Nooo profesor, tenemos que encontrar a Miyako-dice Momoko deprimida- tenemos que encontrarla.

-Y a mi hermano-dice Brick desesperado-Tienen que regresarme a mi hermano-dice con tono triste.

Momoko se sorprende, jamás escucho ese tipo de tono en Brick. Estaba preocupado por su hermano al igual que ella por su amiga.

-Oye sé que esto sonara extraño pero….Por Favor no peleemos-suplica Momoko.

-¡¿QUEEEE?!-Gritan todos sorprendidos.

-Por favor, solo hasta que los encontremos si-suplica Momoko a Brick haciendo ojitos.

-Bueno…Yo-tartamudea Brick nervioso al ver los ojos de Momoko.

-¡NO! No te atrevas-Pidió Butch nervioso.

Brick vuelve a ver los ojos de Momoko.

-Ella tiene razón Butch…además lo único que importa en estos momentos es encontrar a Boomer y a su amiga-dice Brick preocupado.

Butch lo miraba de forma retadora pero se da cuenta que tiene razón, de nada serviría pelear con Boomer desaparecido en quién sabe dónde.

-Está bien-contesta derrotado-Ni te emociones brócoli-dice en tono burlón enfureciendo a Kaoru.

-P…Pero si eres un pedazo de

-Está bien, lo siento-dice Butch guiñándole el ojo.

Kaoru se sonroja al momento de Butch le guiña el ojo pero se voltea furiosa.

-¿Me pregunto dónde estarán?-Pregunta Poochie preocupado

-Es cierto… ¿Quién sabe si estarán sufriendo?-Dice Momoko asustada.

-No exageres…ya verás que tu amiga estará bien y espero que mi hermano también-dice Brick mientras le toma la mano.

-¡GRACIAS!-Grita de alegría mientras lo abraza.

-D…De nada-contesta Brick sonrojado.

-¡Ajam!

Momoko y Brick voltean a ver a todos viéndolos extraños, al ver Momoko porque rápidamente ella y Brick se separan sonrojados.

-Vaya miren la hora es tarde-dice Kaoru después de ver que eran las 9:40 de la noche.

-Si tienes raz…. ¡ESPERA! ¿Qué le diremos a la abuela de Miyako?-Pregunta Momoko preocupada.

-Tranquila que ya la llame y le dije que ella dormirá en mi casa-contesta Kaoru.

-Qué alivio.

-Creo que nosotros también-dice Butch dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Espero que mañana haya descubierto que fue lo que paso-dice Brick preocupado.

-¡Adiós!-Dice los chicos al mismo tiempo al separarse para ir a casa.

Los chicos rápidamente llegan a la cabaña dispuestos a irse cada quien a su cuarto pero Brick se detiene al ver el cuarto de Boomer abierto sin señales, se sentía muy mal al no tener a su hermano menor con él. Pero de la nada recuerda lo que le dijo a Butch en el edificio sabiendo que Boomer estaba ahí.

-Sabes Butch….me acorde que hoy dije que desearía tener otra cosa que a él como hermano que ahora…me siento muy mal-dice Brick sintiendo culpa.

-Sí, yo también estoy muy arrepentido y es más cuando estuvimos ahí esperando noticias de Boomer me acorde que siempre lo tratamos mal-dice Butch deprimido.

-Cierto-admite Brick deprimido-Ya verás que pronto regresara-dice mientras se va a su cuarto-Mañana a primera hora iremos a ese laboratorio para ver si hay noticias de Boomer…Buenas Noches-dice mientras cierra su cuarto.

-Ni tan buenas-dice Butch mientras se encierra en su cuarto.

/

-Vaya jamás imagine que ustedes 3 y mi yo y hermanos de esta dimensión naciéramos de esa forma-dijo Boomer impresionado sentado en la sala escuchando la historia de las chicas.

-Pues créelo-dice Bombón orgullosa.

-Es una lástima que no tengas hermanas y que no vivas con tus papas-dice Burbuja un poco triste.

-Si….pero estoy con mi abuelita y tengo amigos y es lo único que me importa-dice Miyako un poco triste pero sonriendo.

-Y un novio-dice Bellota apuntando a Boomer.

Los dos rubios se sonrojan al escuchar.

-Chicas ya es hora de dormir-dice el profesor.

-Si Profesor-dicen las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno buenas noches Miyako y a ti también Boomer-dice Burbuja abrazándolos a ambos.

-Buenas Noches Burbuja-dice Miyako abrazándola tiernamente.

-Si Jejeje Buenas Noches-dice Boomer sonrojado y nervioso.

-Duerman Bien-dice Bellota mientras se iba con Burbuja.

-Descansen-dice Bombón yéndose.

-Síganme los llevare a su cuarto-dice el Profesor llevándose a Miyako y a Boomer al cuarto de Huéspedes-Y ¿Díganme como soy yo en su dimensión?-Pregunta emocionado.

-Bueno pues el usted de otra dimensión es casado, su esposa está en una misión en la Luna y tiene un hijo genio que se llama Ken-contesta Miyako.

-Vaya, que interesante-dice el profesor emocionado-Jamás me imagine tener esa vida en otra dimensión pero aunque no tenga a Ken me gusta esta vida-dice con una tierna sonrisa-Mis hijas son todo para mí-llevándose una mano a su pecho-Bien esta es su habitación, duerman bien-dice el profesor mientras se retiraba.

-Gracias-dicen los dos al mismo tiempo mientras entraban al cuarto.

Se sonrojan intensamente al ver la cama, era una cama matrimonial osea que ellos dos tenían que compartir.

-A…A-tartamudea Miyako nerviosa.

-Tu duerme en la cama, yo duermo en el piso-dice Boomer mientras entra al cuarto.

-Pe…Pero…

-No importa, ya estoy acostumbrado-le contesta tiernamente.

-Está bien-dice rendida mientras se acerca a la cama-Ten-pasándole una cobija y almohada.

-Gracias-dice Boomer mientras se acomodaba en el piso

**12:30 AM**

Todos estaban dormidos, todos menos Miyako y Boomer ya que no podían dormir por todo lo que está pasando y que están lejos de casa.

-Bo…Boomer ¿Estas despierto?-Pregunta en voz baja.

-Si ¿En qué piensas?-Pregunta seriamente.

-En que este ha sido un día muy extraños-dice con tono triste-Espero que logremos regresar a casa.

-Pienso lo mismo-admite Boomer con tono triste.

-P…Pero-tartamudea Miyako mientras comenzaba a llorar- Y si….y si no

Boomer rápidamente se levanta viendo a Miyako llorando asustada.

-No llores.. Ya verás que regresaremos, además no estas sola-dice Boomer con una tierna sonrisa

-Si…Si tienes razón-dice Miyako mientras se seca las lágrimas-Gracias Boomer…no sé qué hubiera sido si no tuviera a nadie que conociera y menos si es mi enemigo-dice con una dulce sonrisa.

-Lo sé-dice Boomer con una tierna sonrisa- Pero no sé qué pasara si los Rowdyruff Boys de esta dimensión se enteraran de quien soy y los problemas que pasara y como le ira al pequeño Bomer y a Burbuja-dice asustado.

-Jamás pensé en eso….querrán que te unas a ellos o lo haría a la fuerza o golpearan a Burbuja hasta que muera-dice asustada.

-No lo harán, no lo permitiré-dice Boomer enojado-Tu dijistes que estamos juntos en esto y juntos estaremos-dice mientras toma su mano- Además dudo mucho que quieran saber de mi después de haber vencido a Butch de este tiempo.

Miyako le sonríe tiernamente al mismo tiempo que lo hace el. Pero de pronto Miyako comienza a recordar lo que Boomer le dijo antes de llegar a esta extraña dimensión.

-Oye ¿Qué me quisiste decir que ya jamás volveré a saber de ti?-pregunta Miyako confundida-Lo dijistes cuando luchábamos ¿Por qué?-pregunta confundida.

Boomer se queda callado viendo tristemente al suelo, jamás pensó en explicarle eso a Miyako y menos con todo lo que paso aunque algún momento lo haría pero no era el momento ya que tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

-No es buen momento pero juro que te lo diré-le dice viéndola tiernamente-Duerme-dice mientras acuesta a Miyako-estaré despierto hasta que duermas-dice tiernamente.

-Gracias Boomer-dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla-Sabia que no eras como tu hermanos-al decir eso se queda profundamente dormida.

Boomer se le queda viendo por unos momentos vigilando que se quedara dormida.

-Se ve hermosa cuando duerme-dice mientras le acaricia su mejilla pero rápidamente la parta a; ver lo que hace-¿Qué cosas digo?-golpeándose en la cabeza- Bueno-suspirando-Es hora de dormir-dice mientras se acuesta en el suelo-Buenas Noches Miyako-dice con una tierna sonrisa.

-Y así termina un día tan pero tan extraña con la llegada de esos dos chicos que son muy extraños-dice el narrado.

-Ya cállate quien quiera que seas no somos raros-dice Boomer en voz baja enojado para no despertar a nadie.

-Y así, todo está bajo control gracias a los raritos.

-¡Yaaa!-dice en voz baja furioso.

-Ya me callo-dice el narrador asustado.

**3:30 AM**

Miyako se levantó ya que comenzó a sentir frio que se dirigio al closet para agarrar más cobijas, al regresar a la cama ve a Boomer tranquilamente dormido en el suelo. Cuidadosamente lo garra sin despertarlo y lo deposita en la cama tapándolo con las cobijas para que no le diera frio y se acuesta a un lado de el sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Buenas Noche Boomer-dice Miyako con una tierna sonrisa mientras vuelve a dormir tranquilamente.

_**Espero que le haya gustado =) Tratare de subir el próximo capítulo pronto ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

Momoko se levanta de una manera triste de su cama viendo como el cielo no esta tan azul como siempre. El pensar que su amiga ha desaparecido le duele en el alma.

-Buenos días Miyako-susurra con tono deprimente.

/

-La Ciudad de Saltadilla, una hermosa ciudad que está siendo iluminada por la luz del sol anunciando un nuevo día-dice el Narrador con tono alegre-Por mientras en la casa de nuestras heroínas donde se están quedando eso dos ra….mejor me callo-dice con tono aterrado.

Miyako y Boomer dormían tranquilamente sin darse cuenta que mientras dormían los dos se abrazaron. Lentamente los rayos del sol iluminan el rostro de Miyako ayudándola a despertar.

-¿Qué…Que paso?-dice media dormida- Vaya que sueño ta….-no pudo terminar al ver a Boomer abrazándola-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-¡AAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿QUE PASO?!-Pregunta Boomer levantándose de golpe viendo que estaba abrazando a Miyako-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!-Pregunta asustando separándose de Miyako.

-Puess…-tartamudeo viendo al alrededor-A si jeje no me acordaba que estamos atrapado en otra dimensión-contesta en tono divertido.

-Ah?-viendo alrededor-a Jejejejeje es verdad lo olvide-dice nervioso.

Rápidamente la puerta se abre de golpe entrando 3 niñas preocupadas.

-¿Qué fueron esos gritos?-pregunta Bombón asustada.

-Perdón Jejeje es que no nos acordamos que estábamos atrapados-explica Miyako nerviosa y avergonzada.

-A….que alivio creí que algo les paso-dice Burbuja aliviada.

-Podrían ser más silenciosos, están en una casa ajena-dice Bellota enojada.

-Bellota! Eso fue descortés-dice Bombón enojada.

-Como sea-dice Bellota enojada cruzando los brazos.

-No importa, tiene razón-dice Miyako mientras se levantaba-Espero que podamos regresar pronto-dice con tono triste.

-Si-dice Boomer levantándose- Es una tortura y aún más para mí por el simple hecho de esta con puras chicas-dice enojado.

-¡OYE!-Dicen las niñas enojadas.

-Ajam Jejeje Boomer recuerda que eres mi novio-Susurra Miyako en voz baja asustada.

-Es cierto-dice sonrojada-Jejeje disculpen-dice nervioso.

-No importa…imagínense si una de nosotras estuviéramos rodeada por los chicos-dice Bellota asqueada.

-Es verdad-dice Bombón asustada.

-¡Ja! Con mis hermanos no duraran una semana-dice Boomer en tono divertido.

-Oye Boomer ¿Quién es el más tonto de los Rowdyruff Boys en tu mundo?-Pregunta Bellota interesada.

-Pues Butch por supuesto-contesta Boomer orgulloso.

-Lo sabía-Dijo Bellota orgullosa.

/

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la Ciudad nueva Saltadilla Brick estaba saliendo de su habitación dispuesto para despertar a Boomer pero se detiene al estar apunto de tocar la puerta recordando que había desaparecido, lentamente fue a la habitación de Butch pero lo ve sentado en la sala comiendo.

-Me sorprende que despertaras temprano-dice Brick mientras se sirve cereal.

-No pude dormir bien anoche ¿Y tú?-dice Butch sin ánimos.

-Apenas-contesta sin ánimos.

-Oye Brick no sé porque tengo una extraña sensación….

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta confundido

-No sé por qué pero….Quiero golpear a Boomer, no sé por qué pero quiero golpearlo-dice Butch algo molesto.

-La costumbre tal vez-dice Brick sin ánimos- Comamos rápido para ir al laboratorio para ver si ya han descubierto algo.

-De acuerdo-dice Butch.

/

Mientras tanto con Miyako y Boomer

-Gracias por el desayuno Profesor-dijo Miyako.

-De nada, me alegro que les haya gustado-dijo el Profesor mientras recogía los platos.

-Disculpe, ¿Ya encontró la manera de regresarnos?-pregunta Boomer desesperado.

-Por desgracia no, no eh dormido intentando hacerlo-dice el profesor con tono deprimido.

-Por favor dese prisa-dicen Miyako y Boomer desesperados.

-Calma…les juro que lo hare pero por mientras porque no les enseñan la ciudad chicas.

-Buena idea-dice Bombón con tono alegre.

-¿Quieren conocerla?-Pregunta Burbuja emocionada.

-me encantaría conocerla-dice Miyako emocionada.

-¡Esperen! ¿Y si nos encontramos con mis hermanos y mi yo de esta dimensión?-pregunta Boomer nervioso.

-Tranquilo, con la golpiza que le distes dudo mucho que se acerquen a ti-dice Bellota orgullosa.

-es verdad-dice Burbuja divertida.

-Vamos Boomer-suplica Miyako.

-Está bien, no pierdo nada con conocerla-dice Boomer con una ligera sonrisa.

-Genial empecemos por…

Bellota no pudo terminar ya que el teléfono de emergencia comenzó a sonar y rápidamente Bombón va a contestar.

-Y ahora que-dice Bellota furiosa.

-Diga alcalde…Mojo Jojo está robando un banco…..Vamos para haya-dice Bombón al momento que cuelga-Lo lamento chicos pero tendremos que derrotar a Mojo-dice con tono triste.

-Que mal momento escoge Mojo para hacer sus crímenes-dice Burbuja molesta.

-Y ¿Qué haremos?-Pregunta Boomer-Las esperamos aquí.

-Por que mejor no van al centro y ahí nosotras los alcanzamos-dice Burbuja con una tierna sonrisa.

-Para mí suena bien-dice Miyako.

-Bien ahí nos vemos ¡VAMOS CHICAS!-Al decir eso Bombón ya se había ido junto con sus hermanas.

-El Mojo de esta dimensión es igual al de aquí-dice Boomer con tono divertido.

-Si jajajajajaja- ríe Miyako- Bueno nos vamos Profesor-dice mientras que ella y Boomer vuelan hacia la ciudad.

-Segura que no encontraremos a los Rowdyruff Boys de esta dimensión…No me lo tomes mal pero no me siento bien lastimando a mis hermanos aun si son alternos-dice Boomer preocupado siguiendo a Miyako.

-No lo sé, espero que no-dice Miyako preocupada.

/

-¡¿COMO QUE AUN NO HAN ENCONTRADO LA MANERA?!-Gritan desesperados y furiosos los chicos y las chicas.

-No es tan sencillo-dice Ken asustado-Pero creemos que sabemos que hizo a Miyako desaparecer.

-Entonces será mejor que expliques antes de que te rompa los dientes-dice Butch furioso.

-¡OYE! La quien lo amenaza a el soy yo-dice Kaoru furiosa.

-¡Ay!-Ken se esconde atrás de su papa asustado.

-Pues verán ¿Recuerdan que Miyako dijo que una extraña luz entro a su cuerpo?-pregunta el profesor un poco asustado.

-Si-dicen las chicas.

-No-dicen los chicos confundidos.

-Pues descubrimos que esa extraña luz es una de las energías que Ken y yo investigamos que sirven para viajar a otra dimensión-dice El profesor nervioso por la reacción de todos.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-¿Quiere decir que Boomer está en otra dimensión?-Pregunta Brick confundido.

-¿No pueden traerlos de vuelta?-Pregunta Butch desesperado.

-Oigan y si usamos la Dynamo-Propone Momoko.

-Sí, la Dynamo sirve para viajar a diferentes dimensiones-dice Kaoru contenta.

El profesor, Ken y Poochie se miran aterrados por la idea.

-¿Por qué ponen esas caras?-Pregunta Brick confundido.

-Por nada-contestaron los 3 aterrados.

-No les creo-dijo Momoko enojada.

-¿Qué hicieron con Dynamo?-Pregunta Kaoru furiosa.

-Jejejejeje es que después de que ustedes la usaran no sé porque….se me ocurrió probarla y por error se autodestruyo-confiesa el profesor aterrado.

….

-¡¿QUE HIZO QUE COSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA?!

-Les juro que Poochie y yo tratamos de detenerlo-dice Ken asustado.

-Es verdad, fue su culpa-dice Poochie aterrado escondido debajo de una mesa.

-Fue un accidente se los juro…no quería que esto pasara-dice el profesor aterrado escondiéndose detrás de Ken.

-Un accidente será cuando te rompa los huesos-dice Butch furioso.

-Necesitas ayuda-dice Kaoru furiosa.

-No por favor-Suplica el profesor mientras se cubre la cara con ambas manos.

-¡Butch! Cálmate-dice Brick furioso.

-Tú también Kaoru-dice Momoko furiosa.

Butch y Kaoru cruzan los brazos furiosos dándose la espalda.

-Esto está yendo mal o peor-dice Brick seriamente- Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta.

-Y yo a mi amiga-dice Momoko triste-Dynamo era nuestra única esperanza.

-Lo lamento chicos, les juro que encontrare una manera de traerlos…se los juro-dice el profesor deprimido.

-Construya otra Dymano-dice Kaoru.

-Es verdad, si pudo crearlo una vez podrá volverlo a hacer-dice Brick.

-No es tan sencillo Kaoru, cuando se crea una vez es difícil crearlo de nuevo-dice Ken triste.

-Ósea ¿Qué jamás los volveremos a ver?-Dice Butch aterrado por la idea.

-No dijimos eso….y eso no pasara, les juro que con la energía que atrapamos que llevo a Miyako y a Boomer a otra dimensión los traeré de vuelta-dice el profesor.

-Por favor hágalo-suplica Momoko deprimida.

-Créeme que lo haremos-dice Ken mientras le agarra el hombro.

-¿En serio Dynamo era nuestra única esperanza?-Pregunta Brick nervioso por la respuesta.

-Si-contesta Kaoru deprimida- era nuestra única esperanza.

/

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Saltadilla Miyako y Boomer estaban caminando recorriendo la ciudad mientras que las chicas detenían a Mojo Jojo. Miyako se sorprendió de que la ciudad era hermosa y todo gracias a las PowerPuff Girls de esta dimensión. Pero no pasó desapercibida la belleza de Miyako ya que muchos jóvenes se empezaron a enamorar de ella molestando a Boomer.

-Qué horror, no dejan de verte-dice Boomer celoso.

-Pues a mí no me molesta, ya estoy acostumbrada-dice Miyako con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Acostumbrada?-Pregunta confundido.

-Si, en mi escuela pasa lo mismo-dice Miyako mientras miraba la ciudad.

-A si-dice Boomer enojado siguiendo a Miyako.

-Sí, también me mandan cartas de amor, chocolates o regalos en mi casillero todos los días jiji jiji imagínate lo que tengo que hacer con todos los chocolates. Momoko me los quita y se los come-dice con tono alegre.

Boomer la sigue furioso por lo que acaba de escuchar.

-_Porque estoy tan enojado_-piensa furioso viendo como están viendo a Miyako.

-Que linda eres-dice un joven.

-Que hermosa-dice otro con corazones en los ojos.

-Gracias-dice Miyako.

-¡Dejen de mirarla!-dice Boomer celoso.

-Hola como estas-dice otro joven.

Boomer ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, necesitaba golpear a esos chicos pero sabía que si lo hacia Miyako se enfadaría. Tenía que pensar en algo.

-Miyako mira una tienda de mascotas-dice Boomer apuntando la tienda.

-Aaawww que tiernos vamos a verlos-dice Miyako emocionada mientras corria al lugar.

-Adelantarte, yo te alcanzo-dijo Boomer con tono tranquilo.

-Ok, no te tardes-dice Miyako mientras entra a la tienda emocionada.

Boomer aprovecha para golpear a esos chicos que coquetearon o se le quedaron viendo a Miyako.

-Y la próxima vez les ira peor-dijo furioso mientras los lanza a un callejón.

Boomer rápidamente corre hacia la tienda de mascotas pero Miyako estaba saliendo muy contenta.

-Que animalitos tiernos hay-dijo Miyako mientras acaricia a un perrito.

-Si-dijo nervioso-Oye como que esa niñas tardaron.

-Si-dice Miyako viendo para todos lados-jijiji así siempre estamos las chicas y yo cuando peleamos contra Mojo-dice con tono divertido-Como las extraño-admite con tono triste.

-Sí, yo también quiero ir a casa-dice Boomer mientras toca su hombro.

-Pero… ¿No extrañas a tus hermanos?-Pregunta confundida.

-Yo no me expreso cuando se trata de mis hermanos-dice Boomer un poco triste- _En realidad no quiero volver a verlos_-piensa mientras apreta sus puños.

-Boomer ¿Estas bien?-Pregunta Miyako preocupada.

-Sí, si estoy bien-contesta Boomer un poco nervioso- por cierto hay algo que quiero preguntarte-dice mientras se recarga en un poster de luz-Porque desperté acostado en esa cama con…con-tartamudea viendo a Miyako sonrojado.

-Pues…. Me desperté en la noche porque tenía frio y te vi dormido en el suelo y decidí acostarte en la cama para que estuvieras cómodo-dice Miyako sonrojada-perdón si te incomode.

-No, no, no te preocupes…..te lo agradezco-dice con una tierna sonrisa sonrojado-al igual lo de mi chaqueta.

-No hay de que-dice Miyako con una tierna sonrisa- Oye me sorprendió lo que dijistes de las chicas que tú y yo somos jiji-dice sonrojada.

-Jejejejeje bueno pues quería salvar mi trasero….3 contra 1 no es justo-dice Boomer sonrojado.

-Cierto, pero…somos amigos verdad-pregunta Miyako un poco nerviosa.

-Puesss supongo que si-dice no muy convencido-_Solo amigos_-piensa deprimido.

-Los mejores-dice Miyako extendiendo su mano.

-Los mejores-dice Boomer mientras le da una flor.

-Bo….Boomer es preciosa-dice Miyako sonrojada mientras la agarraba- ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-La compre-dice con tono orgulloso.

-Querrás decir "Robaste"-dice Miyako fingiendo seriedad.

-Bueno si-dijo Boomer sonrojado.

-Nunca cambiaras eso-dice Miyako divertida.

-Que esperabas, así soy-dice Boomer mientras caminaba seguido por Miyako.

-Lo sé, porque crees que no me enoje-dice Miyako deteniéndose frente a Boomer con una tierna sonrisa- aunque estemos en otra dimensión seguirás con tus costumbre de robar, solo falta que también golpees a seres de esta dimensión.

-Si eso falta-dice nervioso cuando ya lo hizo.

-Porque pones esa cara ¿Golpeaste a alguien?-Pregunta seriamente.

-No como crees-contesta rápidamente.

Miyako lo mira seriamente.

-Vamos Miyako dijistes que estamos juntos en esto y no podemos pelearnos o enojarnos-dice Boomer viéndola tiernamente- Además recuerda que para las chicas de esta dimensión creen que somos-dice mientras le agarra la mano tiernamente.

Miyako se sonroja al recordarlo, le sonríe tiernamente que no se dan cuenta que lentamente sus rostros comienzan a acercarse.

-Se nota que eres un tonto en cualquier universo Bomer-dice una voz furiosa que Miyako y Boomer lograron reconocer asustándolos.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**¿Qué pasara con Miyako y Boomer?**

**¿Acaso el Profesor y Ken encontraran otra manera de regresar a Boomer y a Miyako a casa?**

**No se lo pierdan en el próximo Capitulo ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo un poco más largo XD**

**Trato lo más que pueda para que los personajes parescan iguales a los de la serie pero necesito saber si lo estoy haciendo bien ^^ plisss tell me**

**Disfrutenlo**

Miyako se sonroja al recordarlo, le sonríe tiernamente que no se dan cuenta que lentamente sus rostros comienzan a acercarse.

-Se nota que eres un tonto en cualquier universo Bomer-dice una voz furiosa que Miyako y Boomer lograron reconocer asustándolos.

Lentamente los dos voltean hacia la derecha y rezando que no sea lo piensan que es, pero ven lo que en realidad estaban pensando. Los Rowdyruff Boys de esta dimensión estaban frente a ellos flotando estando un poco más altos que ellos. Brick estaba viéndolos furioso, Butch con una sonrisa burlonas y el pequeño Bomer con cara de asco por lo que acaba de ver.

-No puede ser, los Rowdyruff Boys de esta dimensión los han descubierto… ¿Que podrán hacer los raritos?-pregunta el narrador asustado.

-Disculpa…no es el momento quien sea que sea-Die Miyako aterrada.

-Ay no-dijo Boomer aterrado mientras se ponía frente a Miyako dispuesto a protegerla mientras que ella lo agarra del brazo.

-Jajajajajajajajaja definitivamente Bomer es un idiota en cualquier universo-dice Butch en tono burlón.

Boomer siente como su sangre hervía rápidamente al escuchar eso, en ningún universo sus hermanos lo respeta.

-No puedo creerlo, mi yo alterno con una Chica Superpoderosa-dijo Bomer asqueado.

Boomer lo mira en modo desafiante.

-Sí, estoy con ella y que-dijo Boomer mientras la agarra por el hombro.

-Eres un Rowdyruff Boys, ósea que no importa si eres de otra dimensión, deberías ser un enemigo de las Chicas Superpoderosas ¡NO SER AMIGOS DE ELLAS!-dice Brick furioso.

-Pero…. ¿Ustedes cómo saben que somos de otra dimensión?-Pregunta Boomer confundido.

-Eso no importa ahora-dice Butch con una sonrisa maligna-Lo que importa es que recuerdes cuál es tu lugar y quienes son tu enemigos.

-Así que te haremos recordar-dice Brick dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-¡NO GRACIAS!-Grita Boomer lanzándole rayos láser azules estrellando a Brick a un edificio.

-Vámonos-dice Boomer mientras comienza a correr jalando a Miyako.

Boomer y Miyako corren a toda velocidad que podían con sus poderes, sabias que si volaban de todas maneras los perseguirían y los encontrarían por el destello azul que dejan.

-Con que no se darían cuenta de quién soy verdad-dice Boomer enojado.

-Yo que iba a saber, acuérdate que estamos en otra dimensión ósea que pueden ser algo diferentes a los de nuestra dimensión-dice Miyako siendo jalada por Boomer.

-Sí, tienes razón-dice Boomer viendo que aun los persiguen-Diablos.

-¿Tienes un plan?-Pregunta desesperada.

-No soy de las ideas, el de las idea es Brick-dice Boomer sin para de correr.

-¡NO ESCAPARAN!-Dice Brick siguiéndolos.

-¡SI NO ESCAPARAN!-Dice Bomer.

-¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS BOMER!-Grita Brick furioso.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA ESPERA QUE TE ATRAPE Y TE REGRESE EL GOLPE QUE ME DISTES AYER BOOMER!-Grita Butch con tono burlón.

-El si es igual al Butch de nuestra dimensión-dice Boomer buscando donde esconderse-Por aquí sígueme-dice en voz baja mientras jala a Miyako al centro comercial.

-¡NO ESCAPARAN!-Dice Brick entrando al centro comercial junto con sus hermanos.

Miyako y Boomer se emocionaron al ver que había muchísima gente y que sería fácil esconderse si entra a toda la multitud.

-¿Dónde estarán?-pregunta Bomer furioso.

-Ese Boomer es un traidor, espera que le ponga las mano encima-dice Brick furioso-Sepárense y no descansen hasta encontrarlos-ordena Brick al mismo tiempo que él y sus hermanos se separan.

De la nada en una tienda dos jóvenes de apariencia gótica salían de viendo por todos lados si no hay peligro en la zona.

-Es seguro, podemos salir-dice Boomer que estaba vestido de pantalón oscuro, camisa negra con una calavera en su pecho, chaleco negro y una peluca castaña.

-Te dije que así podríamos ocultarnos-dijo Miyako divertida vestida una falta negra con cinturón azul, blusa negra que le llega al ombligo y cabello negro.

-Sabes…te vez hermosa-dijo Boomer sonrojado.

-Gracias-dice Miyako sonrojado-Tu te vez guapo.

Boomer le sonrió agradecido.

-Bien hay que salir de aquí y regresar con el profesor-dice Miyako en voz baja.

-Espera-dice Boomer agarrándola del brazo-Mira-dice en voz baja apuntando por el ascensor.

Miyako voltea a ver y ve al pequeño Bomer enojado sentando en el ascensor buscándolos.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado-dice Boomer en voz baja.

-Sí, andando tenemos que salir de aquí-dice Miyako en voz baja.

Rápidamente los dos salen del centro comercial caminando tranquilamente para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Cómo demonios se enteraron de quiénes somos?-pregunta Boomer confundido y furioso.

-No lo sé pero esto si se, tenemos que advertirle a las chicas para proteger a Burbuja-dice Miyako preocupada.

-Tienes razón, va…..

Boomer no pudo terminar porque ve a los Rowdyruff Boys flotando frente a ellos sonriéndoles maléficamente con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Ja! Creyeron que disfrazándose no los descubriríamos-dijo Brick en tono burlón.

-Por favor no somos idiotas como ustedes dos Boomers-Dice Butch en tono burlón.

-Miyako, la próxima vez yo escogeré los disfraces-dice Boomer enojado.

-Jijiji si hay una proxi….

Miyako no pudo terminar ya que Butch golpea fuertemente a Boomer lanzándolo lejos de ella tirándole su peluca castaña.

-¡BOOMER!

-Te dije que me vengaría-dice Butch con una sonrisa maligna.

-En cuanto a ti-dice Bomer flotando atrás de Miyako.

Miyako rápidamente voltea aterrada y retrocede pero por desgracia la pared de un edificio se lo impedía.

-Y tu como eres la parte alterna de Burbuja eres una Chica Superpoderosa-dice Brick acercándose lentamente a ella-Así que eres nuestra enemiga-lanzándose hacia ella.

Miyako cierra fuertemente los ojos esperando el ataque pero….jamás llego, lentamente abre los ojos y ve a los chicos tirados lejos de ella.

-¿Esta bien?-pregunta una voz preocupada e infantil.

Miyako voltea rápidamente y ve a Burbuja flotando a lado de ella.

-Si, si gracias-dice Miyako aliviada-¡BOOMER!-Grita desesperada mientras corre hacia el que se encontraba desmayado-Boomer ¿Estas bien?-pregunta asustada.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-Dice Bombón con tono serio.

-Como siempre, metiéndose en donde no les importa-dice Brick furioso.

-Es nuestro trabajo-dice Burbuja enojada flotando a lado de sus hermanas.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?-pregunta Bellota enojada.

-A conocer a nuestro hermano de otra dimensión para ver si es bobo como este-dice Brick sonriendo maléficamente.

¿Qué?-dice Bellota sorprendida.

-¿Cómo se enteraron?-pregunta Bombón sorprendida al igual que sus hermanas.

-Crees que te lo diremos-dice Bomer molesto.

-No en realidad "Cuñadito"-Dice Bombón en tono burlón.

-¡Oye Bomer! ¿Qué opinas de que en la otra dimensión seas novio de una chica Superpoderosa?-Pregunta Bellota en tono burlón.

Bomer se enfurece a oír eso mientras que Burbuja se sonroja al escuchar eso pero no podía permitir que los chicos la vean así que fingió está furiosa.

Miyako los mira preocupada mientras acuesta a Boomer en sus piernas que aún estaba desmayado por la golpiza que le propino Butch. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía dejar a Boomer solo porque un error y se lo podrían llevar.

-¡ESTO OPINO!-Grita Bomer furioso lanzándose a Burbuja.

-¡BURBUJA!-Grita sus hermanas y Miyako preocupadas.

-No se preocupen por ella si no por ustedes-dice Brick lanzándose a Bombón.

-Oye marimacha tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente-dice Butch dirigiéndose hacia Bellota.

-¡NO ME DIGAS MARIMACHA!-Grita Bellota lanzándose a Butch.

Miyako miraba la pelea atentamente sin sorprenderse, es exactamente a las batallas que tienen en su dimensión. Brick lanzándose a Momoko, Butch enfureciendo a Kaoru hasta lanzarse a él o a veces el a ella pero diciéndole algo para enfurecerla y mientras ella Boomer se le lanza encima. Pareciera que en cualquier universo era igual.

-Mi…Miyako-dice una voz débil.

Miyako baja su vista para ver a Boomer abriendo débilmente los ojos.

-Boomer-dice aliviada.

Boomer abre rápidamente los ojos y se incorpora rápidamente aterrado recordando lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Nos secuestraron? ¿Te hicieron algo?-Pregunta desesperado.

-No-contesta Miyako tocando tiernamente su hombro-Están ocupados con algo que te hace familiar-dice apuntando a la pelea.

Boomer levanta su vista viendo cómo se pelean los Rowdyruff Boys con las chicas de este tiempo. Exactamente era lo mismo en su dimensión.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende-dice Boomer negando con la cabeza.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí sentados, tenemos que hacer algo-dice Miyako preocupada.

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunta Boomer frunciendo el ceño- A nosotros nadie nos ayuda en nuestras batallas, adema es su pelea no la nuestra-dice seriamente.

Miyako odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón, era su pelea no la suya. Pero ellas la salvaron de que la golpearan. No podía estar sentada viendo cómo se golpeaban.

-No puedo más ¡BURBUJAS ATRAPADORAS!-Grita Miyako lanzando sus burbujas.

-¿Qué Haces?-pregunta sorprendido por la intervención de Miyako.

Las burbujas llegan hasta ellos atrapando solamente a Brick y a Bombón ya que los otros escucharon el ataque y los esquivaron a tiempo.

-¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!-Grita Brick furioso tratando de salir.

-¡MIYAKO!-Grita Bombón furiosa.

-Jejejejeje lo siento-dice Miyako nerviosa.

-Te dije-dice Boomer aguantando las ganas de reír ya que siempre imagino a Brick atrapado en esas burbujas.

-Yo te saco-dice Butch logrando destruir la burbuja.

Brick se enfurece por la humillación que Miyako le hizo pasar pero se aguanta las ganas de reír al ver a Bombón atrapada en una de las burbujas.

-Saben algo bueno salió de esto-dice con una sonrisa maligna viendo a Bombón atrapada mientras que ella lo mira con desprecio pero después voltea a ver a Boomer que estaba parado viéndolo desafiada mente-Y tu…no creas que te salvaste, tenemos asuntos pendientes contigo-dijo mientras se alejaba volando.

-Jajajajajaja adiós verdecita-dice Butch en tono burlón mientras se alejaba.

-Me las pagaras-dice Bellota furiosa.

-¡ESPERENME!-Grita Bomer siguiéndolos.

-¡ADIOS CUÑADO!-Grita Bombón y Bellota con tono burlón.

-¡CALLENSE!-Grita Bomer furioso mientras se aleja.

-Jajajajajajjajajajaja- ríen las dos mientras que Burbuja se queda viendo la dirección a la cual se fue Bomer.

-Sabes Miyako, si fuera yo ese Bomer me sentiría muy mal por la humillación y por lo que harán mis hermanos-dice Boomer con tono triste.

Miyako logra notar ese tono triste en Boomer.

-Chicas….basta es suficiente-dice Miyako acercándose a ellas.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunta Bellota contendiéndose la risa.

-Porque imagínate que en vez que Boomer y yo fuéramos novios, los novios serian tu lado alterno con Butch o la de Bombón con Brick-dice Miyako seriamente.

Rápidamente Bombón y Bellota se quedan callada con los ojos bien abierto, si eso hubiera pasado de seguro Bellota se hubiera suicidado o Bombón metido en un convento para evitarlo.

-Tiene razón-dicen Burbuja y Boomer al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, si-dice Bellota furiosa y asqueada por lo que dijo Miyako.

-Jejejejeje lo siento-dice Bombón algo asustada al imaginarse a su lado alterno con Brick- Oigan… ¿Podrían sacarme de aquí?-pregunta mientras golpea la burbuja.

-A claro Jejeje-dice Miyako mientras revienta la burbuja.

-Gracias-dice Bombón agradecida-Oigan ¿Por qué están vestidos así?-Pregunta viendo extraña la ropa oscura y la peluca de Miyako.

-Jejejejeje larga historia-dice Miyako divertida.

-En mi defensa, fue idea de Miyako-dice Boomer cruzando los brazos.

/

-Mientras tanto en el bosque de saltadilla los chicos están hablando de lo que acaba de ocurrir-dice el narrado.

-No puedo creer que esa chica me capturara con una simple burbuja-dice Brick furioso sentándose en un tronco.

-Lo bueno de eso es que capturo a esa rosada-dice Butch en tono burlón.

-Si Jajajaja es verdad-dice Brick sonriendo- pero….-viendo a Bomer- tu lado alterno nos ha traicionado por ser novio de una de esa bobas, por lo que tu lealtad esa en juego Bomer-dice furioso.

-¿Cómo que en juego? Pero si no soy el…yo jamás estaría con esa boba-dice Boomer asustado, nervioso y furioso.

-¿Cómo confiar en ti bobo?-dice Butch disfrutando la situación.

-Y…Y ¿Cómo sabemos que tampoco los de ustedes de esa otra dimensión están con esas bobas?-dice Boomer furioso deseando que así sea para que lo dejen en paz.

-Bobo-dice Butch golpeándolo furioso-Ya olvidaste que yo fui quien los descubrió.

-Cómo olvidarlo-contesta Brick sonriendo maléficamente.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grita Butch mientras se estrella al suelo lastimado._

_Los Rowdyruff Boys los miran sorprendidos viendo lo fuertes que son ellos._

_-Es fuerte-dice Brick mientras vuela por Butch-¡VAMONOS BOMER!-Grita Mientras se aleja._

_-¿Qué?-pregunta Boomer confundido._

_-Se refiere a mi tonto-dice Bomer mientras sigue a sus hermanos._

_Los chicos vuelan rápidamente hasta llegar a la cabaña de Fuzzy que desde la mañana lo habían amarrado y encerrado en el armario._

_-¿Estas bien Butch?-Pregunta Brick mientras lo pone en el suelo._

_-Auch….si-dice Butch adolorido._

_-¿Quién demonios serás esos dos?-Pregunta Bomer confundido._

_-Sea quien sea pude notar que la rubia es igualita a la "hermanita" de las supera bobas y que ese chico es igual a ti al igual que tienen el mismo nombre-dice Brick seriamente mientras se sienta en la silla-Lo raro es que de la nada ellos aparecieron en medio de nuestra batalla y fácilmente derrotaron a Butch-dice enojado- Necesitamos saber ¿Quiénes son? Y ¿De dónde demonios vienen?_

_-Yo me encargare de averiguarlo-dijo Bomer._

_-Por favor, te recuerdo que te capturaron una vez que esa rubiecita se disfrazó de ti idiota-dice Brick enojado avergonzando a Bomer._

_-Yo lo hare, quiero averiguar ¿Quién demonios es el que me golpeo?-Dijo Butch furioso._

_-Por lo que veo estas mejor-dice Brick sonriendo maléficamente-Esta bien ve pero asegú…-no pudo terminar porque Butch ya se había ido dejando un agujero en el techo-….rate que no te vean._

_-Ya se fue-dijo Bomer con tono inocente._

_-Ya se tonto-dice Brick enojado._

_Butch vuela a toda velocidad furioso a la casa de las chicas, por suerte encontró una ventana abierta facilitándole la entrada. Cuidadosamente camina buscando a las chicas junto con esos chicos raros con la intención de saber que son, por suerte logro llegar hacia el laboratorio escuchando la explicación de Miyako._

_-Y así fue como llegamos aquí-termina Miyako de explicar todo._

_-¿Qué opina Profesor?-pregunta Burbuja con tono inocente._

_-Bueno…una de las opciones es que hayan venido de otra dimensión-dice el profesor seriamente._

_-O…Otra dimensión-dice Boomer asustado._

_-¡¿OTRA DIMENSION?!-Piensa Butch en Shock._

_-Otra dimensión ¿Es posible?-pregunta Bellota sorprendida._

_-Puess…. No está comprobado pero viéndolos a ellos dos digo que sí es posible-dice el profesor seriamente._

_-Increíble-dicen las 3 niñas sorprendidas_

_- Entonces ¿Esta es una dimensión alterna a la nuestra?-Pregunta Miyako sorprendida_

_-Si al parecer eres otra Chica Superpoderosa alterna y al parecer eres la parte de burbuja-dice el profesor sorprendiendo a Burbuja._

_-Con razón se parece a mí-dice Burbuja sorprendida._

_-Así que ella es la versión alterna de la rubia, con razón se pare ¡ESPERA! E…Eso signi…significa que el rubio es…no…no puede ser-piensa Butch asustado por lo que se imagina._

_-Y al parecer tu eres la parte alterna de Boomer-dice el profesor asustado viendo a Boomer._

_-¡¿QUEEEEE?!-Piensa impactado conteniendo las ganas de volar hacia el para golpearlo._

_-Entonces es un Rowdyruff Boys y eso significa que es nuestro enemigo-dice Bombón enojada_

_-Hay que golpearlo-dice Bellota furiosa._

_-¡ALTO!-Grita Miyako poniéndose frente a Boomer-Él no es malo por favor no le hagan nada-suplica asustada._

_-¿Por qué demonios lo protege? Y ¿Por qué el no pelea contra ellas?-piensa Butch furioso y confundido viendo a Boome parado sin hacer ningún movimiento de ataque._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunta Bellota sorprendida._

_-Protegiendo a mi amigo-contesta Miyako._

_-¡AMIGO!-Contestan todos sorprendidos incluyendo a Boomer._

_-No lo creo, además él es un Rowdyruff Boys y eso significa que no puede ser nuestro amigo-dice Bombón furiosa._

_-Tienes una prueba-Pregunta Burbuja seria._

_-Puesss yo-tartamudea Miyako nerviosa._

_-Lo vez, no tienes ninguna prueba. Hay que echarlo-dice Bellota furiosa._

_-No, yo…lo…lo que pasa es que él es….él es-tartamudea Miyako asustada._

_-El..._

_-Soy su Novio-Interrumpe Boomer sonrojado._

_-¡NOVIO!-Gritan todos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos y Miyako roja como tomate._

_-¡NO….-Butch se tapa la boca antes de que lograran escucharlo- El Boomer de otra dimensión es novio de esa tonta-piensa furioso-P….pero eso significa que mi lado alterno es…es-piensa furioso y asqueado._

_- Si, si él es mi novio-dice Miyako con una nerviosa sonrisa y roja como tomate._

_-Qu…Que no, no puede ser-dice Bombón sorprendida-En…En ese caso nuestra yo alterna-dice espantada._

_-No por favor-dice Bellota espantada._

_-No Jejejejeje tranquilas que solo nosotros estamos juntos-dice Miyako mientras se acerca a Boomer-ustedes…Bueno Momoko y Kaoru los odian demasiado al igual que ellos a ustedes._

_-Me alegro-dice Bellota aliviada._

_-Qué alivio-piensa Butch aliviado._

_-Ósea…Que Bomer puede ser-dice Burbuja sorprendida-¡Genial! Es muy lindo-dice sonrojada._

_-¿Esta ciega o qué?-Piensa Butch asqueado por lo que acaba de escuchar._

_-No digo que eres muy rara Burbuja-dice Bellota alejándose de ella._

_-¡OYE! El hecho que diga que soy bien parecido no quiere decir que sea rara-dice Boomer ofendido._

_-Ella se refería al Bomer de nuestra dimensión-dice Bombón_

_-Ah, bueno ya lo sabía-dice Boomer aun ofendido._

_Butch no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, el chico quien lo derroto es el lado alterno de su torpe hermano menor. Y lo peor es que no estaba en contra de las chicos si no a favor. Era muy grave._

_-¿Los Rowdyruff Boys de esta dimensión son hermanos?-Pregunta Boomer_

_-Si-contestan las chicas._

_-Y ¿Cómo tratan a su Bomer?-Pregunta nervioso._

_-Mal-contestan las 3._

_-Es igual-dice en tono triste que Miyako pudo darse cuenta._

_-Por lo menos lo tratan igual como el de aquí-piensa Butch seriamente._

_-Y ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?-pregunta Boomer asustado._

_-Pueden quedarse en la habitación de Huéspedes-dice Bombón con una tierna sonrisa- pueden quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario._

_-Muchas gracias-contesta Miyako agradecida._

_-De nada…Miyako ¿A ti te gusta jugar?-Pregunta Burbuja emocionada_

_-Me fascina-contesta emocionada._

_-¡Ajam! No olvidas que estamos en otra dimensión….Hola tierra a Miyako-dice Boomer seriamente._

_-No te preocupes Boomer, yo encontrare la forma, de echo e descubierto una energía que podría utilizarse para esto pero por accidente hubo una explosión y desapareció-dice el Profesor en tono serio._

_-Debieron haberlo visto-dice Bellota._

_-Pero les prometo encontrar la manera de regresarlos-dice el profesor con una sonrisa._

_-Muchas gracias-dice Miyako con una tierna sonrisa_

_-Gracias-dice Boomer._

_-Mientras tantos porque no jugamos a las escondidas-propone Burbuja._

_-Es mi juego favorito-dice Miyako emocionada._

_-Sí que eres la parte alterna de Burbuja-dice Bombón- Que Boomer cuente._

_-¿Quién dijo que jugare juego con niñas?-Pregunta Boomer enojado._

_-Por favor Boomer-suplica Miyako poniendo ojitos tiernos._

_-De….De acuerdo-acepta muy sonrojado por los ojos de Miyako._

_-Tengo que irme, Brick tiene que saber esto-piensa Butch mientras sale volando a máxima velocidad de la casa-Jajajajajaja esto se pondrá bueno-dijo en tono burlón._

_Butch entra rápidamente a la casa de Fuzzy haciendo otro agujero en el techo._

_-¿Y bien?-pregunta Brick enojado._

_-No creerán lo que descubrí-dice Butch con una sonrisa maligna._

_-Escúpelo de una buena vez-dice Bomer desesperado por saber._

_-Puesss verán-dice mientras se recarga en la pared- descubri que esos dos raros vienen de otra dimensión._

_-Otra dimensión ¿Es posible?-pregunta Bomer confundido._

_-Continua-dice Brick interesado._

_-Tambien que la rubiecita es el lado alterno a la de las chica Superpoderosas-dice con una sonrisa burlona._

_Brick y Bomer se quedan sorprendidos por lo que acaba de escuchar, el lado alterno de la chica Superpoderosa._

_-Tienes que estar bromeando-dice Bomer sorprendido._

_-Con razón se parecen-dice Brick en tono serio-¡Espera! Si ella es el lado alterno de la rubia eso significa que el chico…._

_-Así es….es el lado alterno de Bomer y un traidor-dice Butch emocionado por lo que viene._

_-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunta Bomer confundido._

_-Descubrí que él es el novio de la súper tonta rubia-contesta Butch con una sonrisa maligna._

_Un gran silencio rodea la zona._

_-¡¿QUE COSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!-Grita Brick furioso._

_Bomer estaba en estado de shock, su él alterno novio de una súper boba…no lo podría creer, no, no es posible._

_-Lo que escuchaste Brick, el lado alterno de Bomer es novio de esa súper boba por lo tanto es un traidor-dice Butch sonriendo con malicia pero ve que Brick es a espantando imaginándose algo-Y no….nuestros alternos odias a las súper bobas de la otra dimensión._

_-Qué alivio-Suspira aliviado-En cuanto a ti-dice volteando a ver a Bomer furioso- ¿No eres como ese traidor siendo novio de esa rubia tonta?-dice furiosamente acercándose a él._

_-No, no yo jamás los traicionaría y menos seria novio de esa tonta-dice Bomer aterrado retrocediendo al mismo paso que da Brick._

_-Yo lo dudo-dice Butch disfrutando el espectáculo._

_-Es verdad, como no hay pruebas no te saco del equipo-dice Brick seriamente._

_-¡En serio! Gracias-dice Bomer aliviado._

_-Pero –dice al mismo tiempo golpeando a su hermano menor en la cara- Tú lealtad está a prueba, una falla y te sacamos del equipo a golpes-amenaza Brick furioso._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

-Ya sabes Bomer, una prueba que encontremos que seas novio de la tonta de esta dimensión y te sacamos muerto del equipo-amenaza Brick furioso.

-Si-dice Bomer aterrado-Se nota que no me quieren, pero no tengo a nadie más ya que a El y Mojo no confió. Mis hermanos son lo único que tengo-piensa deprimido.

/

Mientras tanto en Nueva Saltadilla en el restaurante donde trabaja Annie.

-Es una lástima que Miyako este enferma, espero que se alivie-dice Annie triste.

-Si no te preocupes, va a estar bien-dice Momoko con una sonrisa fingida.

-Tengo que atender a los otros clientes, al rato vuelvo-dice mientras corre a atender a la clientela.

-¿Cómo crees que estará Miyako con Boomer?-pregunta Kaoru preocupada

-Espero que estén bien y no estén peleando-dice Momoko triste jugando con su bebida.

-Estamos hablando de Miyako y Boomer dudo mucho que peleen dando la situación en la que están por lo sensibles que son-dice Kaoru sin ánimo.

-Si tienes razón, pero no sé por qué pero me eh fijado que sus hermanos están más preocupados e arrepentidos-dice Momoko sorprendida.

-Si es verdad, jamás pensé verlos así-dice Kaoru sorprendida-Pero que esperabas es su hermano es normal que estén así…. A pesar que siempre lo tratan mal-dice sin ánimos.

-Es verdad, si algo le pasara a mi hermanita en vez de ponerme feliz me pondría triste-dice Momoko deprimida.

-Estúpido Profesor…como se le ocurre destruir la Dynamo aunque diga que fue un accidente, era la única manera de traer a esos dos de vuelta….te juro que deseo golpearlo-dice Kaoru furiosa apretando sus puños.

-Créeme yo también quería hacerlo pero lo que importa ahora es Miyako y Boomer que ¿Quién sabe dónde se encuentran?-dice Momoko.

-Tienes razón-dice Kaoru triste-_Pero juro que cuando regresen esos dos no te salvas profesor_-piensa furiosa.

**Espero que les haya gustado. El martes yo entro a clase para que se preparen por si acaso no subo capítulos muy seguido T.T**

**(Odio la escuela DX)**


	7. Chapter 7

-Y eso fue lo que paso-termino de explicar Miyako del porque estaban vestidos de forma gótica.

-Y como dije Miyako la próxima vez yo escogeré los disfraces-dice Boomer enojado.

-Lo dudo-dice Miyako cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno no importa ya, lo importante es que los dos están bien-dice Bombón más tranquila.

-Oigan pero no entiendo como se enteraron de donde provienen ustedes-dice Burbuja confundida.

-Es verdad-dice Bombón llevando su mano a su barbilla-de casualidad ¿Ustedes mencionaron de su dimensión antes de encontrarlos?-volteando a verlos.

-No-contestan los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno no importa como se enteraron, ahora que saben quien es Boomer no se detendrán hasta obligarlo a ser nuestro enemigo o de ella-dice Bellota enojada.

-Tienes razón Bellota…cuando los encontraron ¿Qué les dijeron?-dice Bombón.

-Pues ya conocen ustedes la actitud de Brick y Butch obvio que Brick furioso, Butch disfrutando la situación y Bomer asqueado porque soy su alterno con una Chica Superpoderosa-contesta Boomer cruzando los brazos.

-Ya me lo imaginaba de esos tres-dice Bellota enojada con los brazos cruzados.

-Además creo que les deje claro cuando le dije que estoy con Miyako y nada hará cambiar de opinión-dice Boomer con tono serio.

-Quieres decir que….que los enfrentaste-dice Burbuja sorprendida.

-Si, ni tienen idea de cómo me sentí…no me gusta enfrentarme a mis hermanos aunque me traten mal y sean de otra dimensión-dice con un poco de tristeza que las chicas pudieron notar.

-Boo….Boomer-susurra Miyako preocupada.

Boomer mira tristemente el cielo con los brazos cruzados recordando como sus hermanos de su dimensión lo tratan y como lo trataron los de esta dimensión, definitivamente tendría que irse de sus vidas para siempre.

De pronto siente una calida mano agarrando la suya, lentamente voltea a verla y ve a Miyako y a Burbuja preocupadas.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunta las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Si…Estoy bien-Miente mientras les regala una sonrisa.

Miyako le sonríe tiernamente mientras la agarra de la mano.

Burbuja miraba sonrojada imaginándose a ella y a Bomer pero tenia que fingir que no estaba interesada en el, Bombón los miraba con una tierna sonrisa mientras que Bellota les daba la espalda asqueada ya que no se acostumbraba a la idea de una Chica Superpoderosa con un Rowdyruff Boys.

-Oigan ¿Vamos a enseñarle la ciudad?-pregunta Bellota desesperada de que termine la escena amorosa.

Bombón y Burbuja voltean a ver a Bellota furiosas por interrumpir la escena mientras que Miyako y Boomer se separan un poco sonrojados.

-Eh jejejejeje si por que no-contesta Miyako nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Pues síganos-dice Bombón viendo a Bellota enojada mientras que ella le da la espalda.

Comenzaron a volar tranquilamente recorriendo la ciudad mientras que Miyako y Boomer estaban volando juntos regalándose sonrisas tiernas cada rato.

-Te juro que si me entero que si otro yo esta con Butch me muero-dice Bellota furiosa y asqueada.

-Yo tambien juro eso si es mi otro yo con Brick-dice Bombón asqueada.

-Jijijiji ami no me molesta-dice Burbuja en voz baja divertida.

-No digo que eres rara-dice Bellota logrando escuchar lo que dijo la pequeña rubia.

/

-Muy bien hasta ahora esos Nerds no tienen nada-dice Brick furioso sentado en un columpio.

-Como es posible que aun no hayan encontrado la manera si lo lograron cuando crearon Dynamo-dice Kaoru furiosa recargada en un árbol.

-Acaso no oistes marimacha, dijeron que es difícil construir algo si ya se construyo una vez-dice Butch con una sonrisa burlona sentado en el césped.

-Dime marimacha y te juro que te parto la cara-dice Kaoru furiosa.

-Marimacha-dice de nuevo.

-¡AHORA SI!-Grita Kaoru furiosa lanzándose a Butch.

-¡BASTAAAAA!-Grita los lideres furiosos.

Los verdes se detienen asustados ya que jamás habían visto a Momoko y a Brick tan enfadados.

Los lideres se dieron cuenta que ambos tuvieron la misma idea que se sonrojaron sin que los verdes se dieran cuenta.

-No podemos estar tranquilos analizando la situación sin que ustedes se estén peleando-dice Momoko furiosa.

-Sabes Butch, Momoko tiene razón-dice Kaoru levantándose cruzando los brazos- Tú y yo no cabemos juntos en este mundo.

-Oye no estoy gordo tonta que no vez que yo hago mas ejercicio que mis hermanos-dice Butch levantándose furioso-Mientras que tu se que usas para cubrir tu engordara-dice con una sonrisa burlona enfureciendo a Kaoru.

-¡Mira Butch hablo en serio!-dice furiosa- tu y yo no podemos estar en este momento en este parque y en ningún otro lado de Nueva saltadilla... de manera que… o te vas tu…o me voy yo-dice fingiendo tristeza.

-Uno de los dos se tiene que ir-dice Butch un poco triste.

-Si-contesta Kaoru cruzando los brazos.

-Esta bien-dice Butch con tono triste alejándose pocos metros de Kaoru mientras que ella sonreía de victoria-te consigo un taxi-dice con una sonrisa burlona.

La sonrisa de Kaoru rápidamente cambia a enojo, creyó que al fin se iba a deshacer de Butch fingiendo tristeza, voltea a verlo y lo ve sonriéndole.

-Vamos, creías que diría que me iría yo… que equivocada estas brócoli-dice aguantándose la risa.

-Yo te daré una razón para que te largues-dice furiosa.

Powered Buttercup

Al terminar de transformarse Kaoru se lanza a Butch y comienza a pelear.

-Parece que la palabra "Tregua" esta en chino para ellos-dice Momoko enojada viendo como los verdes peleaban- Por suerte no hay nadie en el parque.

-Cierto-dice Brick para a lado de ella viendo la pelea- no me imagino otro mundo con esos verdes…. Ese mundo se destruiría de inmediato.

-Cierto-dice Momoko asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡OIGAN!-Gritaron los verdes furiosos ya que escucharon lo que dijeron.

De pronto el cintura de Momoko comienza a sonar que rápidamente lo agarra,

-¿Qué paso profesor? ¿Encontraron la manera de traerlo?-pregunta Momoko desesperada.

-¿Dónde esta mi hermano?-pregunta Brick desesperado.

-Necesito que vengan al laboratorio-dice el profesor cortando la señal.

-Que esperamos-dice Momoko seria.

Hyper Blossom

Después de que Momoko se transformara rápidamente vuelan hacia la casa del profesor.

-¡¿Qué paso?!-Pregunta Momoko aterrizando frente a ellos.

-¡¿Ya los encontraron?!-Pregunta Brick.

-¡¿En que dimensión están?-Pregunta Kaoru.

-¡¿Cuándo los traerán?!-Pregunta Butch.

-Primero cálmense-dice el profesor asustado por tantas preguntas- Y en segunda creemos que encontramos una manera de regresarlos.

-¡En serio!-Dice Kaoru emocionada.

-Ese "creemos" no me gusta-dice Brick.

-Déjalos continuar-dice Momoko enojada.

-Gracias Momoko-dice el profesor.

-Encontramos una extraña energía en esas energías que sirven para viajar a diferentes dimensiones y descubrimos que proviene de otra dimensión-dice Ken.

-Wow en serio-dicen todos sarcásticos.

-Era obvio que tendría que venir de otra dimensión-dice Butch furioso.

-Bueno jejejeje-dice Ken asustado.

-Con los restos de la Dynamo podremos crear una manera de crear una nueva Dynamo usando la sustancia Z y esas extrañas energías para que puedan llevarlos a la dimensión donde llevaron a Miyako y a Boomer-dice el profesor sonriendo.

-¡EN SERIO!-Gritan los RBBZ y PPGZ emocionados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán listo?-Pregunta Momoko emocionada.

-Puesss e semanas-dice el profesor nervioso.

-¡NO TENEMOS UNA O DOS SEMANAS…QUEREMOS A NUESTRO HERMANO YAAAAAA!-Grita Brick y Butch furiosos.

-Además no podemos seguir mintiendo a la abuela de Miyako-dice Kaoru furiosa.

-Lo se chicas, haremos lo que sea para construirlo rápidamente-dice el profesor abrazando a Ken asustados.

-Oigan tengo una idea… y si nosotros también ayudamos así rápidamente iremos por mi hermano y su amiga-dice Brick.

Todos voltean a ver a Brick impresionados por la idea mientras que el los mira confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?-pregunta confundido.

-¡No!-responde Momoko rápidamente agarrando las manos de Brick emocionada-es una gran idea, así mas rápido iremos por Miyako y Boomer… ¡Brick eres un genio!

-Jeje jeje gracias-dice Brick sonrojado y nervioso.

-Que asco-murmuran los verdes asqueados pero al ver que tuvieron la misma idea se dieron la espalda ocultando su sonrojo.

-Papa, así tendremos más probabilidades-dice Ken emocionado.

-Es verdad-Dice Poochie emocionado.

-Tienen razón-dice el Profesor sonriendo- ¿Que estamos esperando? Tenemos que hacer una lista de las herramientas que vamos a necesitar para construir un nuevo Dynamo.

-¡SSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !-Gritan todos emocionados.

Rápidamente todos se dirigen al almacén donde el Profesor guardo los restos de Dynamo pero no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo espiados por alguien.

/

-Vaya que rápido anocheció-dice Burbuja entrando a la casa-¿Qué les pareció la ciudad?

-Es hermosa, me impresiono ver la casa de Mojo Jojo-dice Miyako emocionada.

-A mi también ya que el nuestro vive en una casa abandonada-dice Boomer en tono burlón.

-Si eso fue lo que me impresiono que aun no puedo para de imaginarme a nuestro Mojo viviendo en una casa abandonada jajajajaja-ríe Bellota como loca.

-Si la vieras te reirás mas-dice Boomer sonriendo.

-Te creo-dice Bellota sin parar de reír.

-Hola ¿como les fue el recorrido?-pregunta el profesor saliendo de la cocina.

-Muy bien Profesor… solo que los Rowdyruff Boys ya saben quienes somos-dice Boomer un poco serio.

-No puede ser… ¿Cómo se enteraron?-pregunta el profesor asustado.

-No lo sabemos pero ahora Miyako y yo tenemos que tener cuidado-contesta seriamente Boomer.

-Y más tú-dice Bombón.

-Bombón tiene razón, ahora que saben quien eres no dudaran hacer que vuelvas a luchar contra nosotros-dice Bellota seriamente.

-Es verdad-dice el profesor preocupado aunque de pronto se le borra a una confusa- ¿Porque ustedes dos estan vestidos asi?

Miyako y Boomer rapidamente se mira y se dan cuenta que aun estan vestidos de forma gotica.

-Bueno jejejeje pues esque nos vestimos asi para ocultarnos de los chicos aunque nos descubrieron-contesta Miyako con una tierna sonrisa.

-Y no se preocupe yo escogere los disfrases la proxima vez-dice Boomer cruzando los brazos molesto- ademas de que los Rowdyroff Boys de esta dimmension quieran que vuelva a ser enemigo de Miyako dejenme decirles que eso no pasara créanme-dice viendo a Miyako-Nunca lo volveré a hacer-sonriéndole sinceramente mientras que ella le sonreí.

-Si, si-dice Bellota asqueada.

-Bueno, dejemos de preocuparnos y vengan a comer que ordene pizza-dice el profesor sonriendo.

-SIIIII-gritaron todos emocionados dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia la cocina.

~ Mas Tarde ~

-Después de comer y de hablar todos se dirigieron para dormir después de un día pesado-dice el narrado.

-Shhhh cállate-dice Boomer en voz baja enojado.

Boomer estaba viendo a Miyako dormida tranquilamente en la cama mientras que el estaba parado a lado de la ventana iluminado por la luz de la luna. ya no estaban vestidos de forma Gotica que eso alegraba a Boomer ya que no le gusto para nada esa ropa. Aunque para el Miyako se vea hermosa con esa ropa puesta.

-_No se porque Miyako pero tengo la necesita de protegerte y tenerte a mi lado_-piensa Boomer sin dejar de verla, lentamente y acaricia el cabello de Miyako- _recuerdo que en un lago había un villano y una chica dentro del agua, ella es la chica mas hermosa que el villano había visto en su vida y se enamoro inmediatamente de ella…para después descubrir que esa chica era su peor enemiga y se enamoro aun mas de ella_-piensa Boomer viendo a Miyako tiernamente_-Te amo Miyako y te juro que hare lo que sea para que los dos estemos juntos_-dice mientra le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Miyako aun dormida sonría.

-Boomer-dice Miyako dormida.

Boomer se queda sorprendido y feliz al mismo tiempo, ella estaba soñando con el. Boomer comenzó a mostrar una gran sonrisa mientras le agarra la mano a Miyako tiernamente.

De pronto Boomer siente que esta siendo observado, lentamente sale por la ventana y vuela cuidadosamente hacia el techo evitando hacer ruido. Mira cuidadosamente cada lado revisando que no haya nadie sospechoso.

-Jamás creí ver algo tan asqueroso en mi vida-dice una voz detrás de el.

Boomer conocía esa voz aunque pocas veces la había escuchado, lentamente voltea hacia atrás y ve al pequeño Bomer flotando a pocos metros lejos de el a su altura.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta seriamente.

-¿Qué que quiero?-dice Bomer furioso- Una explicación

-Shhhh ¿Quieres despertar a todo el mundo?-Pregunta Boomer en voz baja furioso.

Bomer lo mira furioso.

-¿Qué explicación quieres?-pregunta Boomer en voz baja cruzando los brazos.

-Quiero que me expliques ¿Por…que…demonios sales con una Chica Superpoderosa?-pregunta furioso-Por la culpa de ustedes dos mi lealtad hacia mis hermanos esta en juego y si me ven ahorita creerán que vine a ver a la rubia tonta porque es mi "novia" me sacaran del equipo-dice furioso apretando sus puños.

-Te contare algo entre tu y yo ya que somos el mismo pero de diferente dimensión-dice Boomer viéndolo seriamente analizando cada parte de lo que dijo Bomer de sus hermanos- En mi mundo mis hermanos no me quieren-Bomer lo mira confundido- antes de llegar a tu mundo dijeron que preferían cualquier otra cosa que a mi como hermano-dice viendo el suelo evitando que lo vea triste aunque Bomer lo vio- siempre me trataban mal, me golpeaban cada vez que hablaba diciendo que digo tonterias, me quitan las cosas que robo y entre muchas cosas-dice viéndolo seriamente-así que cuando vuelva a mi mundo me iré de la vida de mis hermanos.

-Pe….pero Somos o son un equipo…No…no puedes abandonarlos-dice Bomer sorprendido.

-Prefiero mil veces eso a que estar con unos hermanos que me maltratan créeme que ya estoy harto-dice Boomer enojado en voz baja-dime ¿Crees que tus hermanos te quieren?-cruza los brazos viéndolo seriamente.

-Pueessss-Bomer se queda pensando.

-Dime ¿Cuántas veces han hecho algo por ti?-Pregunta viéndolo a los ojos.

Bomer no dice nada, en realidad sus hermanos no han hecho nada positivo por el más que humillarlo, golpearlo o amenazarlo.

-Lo vez-dice Boomer acercándose a el-Escucha…. Miyako es la única chica que me entiende y ha hecho mucho por mi a pesar de ser su enemigo además ella no hizo que me separara del equipo, fueron mis hermanos los que me orillaron-dice mas tranquilo viendo a Bomer que bajaba su vista para que no note su tristeza ya que es la misma situación con su lado alterno-¿Qué me dices tu?

Bomer levanta su vista mostrando una lágrima en sus ojos

-Mis hermanos son lo único que tengo-contesta Bomer triste.

-También en mi mundo pero…. Es mi vida y yo decido que hacer con ella…tu puedes elegir tu camino y lo que quieres ser no necesitas a tus hermanos que te maltratan-dice Boomer acariciando su cabeza- piénsalo-dice mientras se aleja para entrar al cuarto de huéspedes.

Bomer se queda ahí parado pensando todo lo que Boomer le dijo, en realidad sus hermanos si lo tratan tan mal y también ya estaba harto, si su lado alterno se alejo de sus hermanos ¿Porque el no? lentamente voltea a la dirección donde esta una cabaña donde estan sus hermanos que se encontraban dormidos sin saber lo que el hacia.

-Adiós hermanos, Boomer tiene razón… sus maltratos y humillaciones son señales de que no me quieren -dice Bomer con tristeza volando hacia la ciudad.

Bomer no se dio cuenta que una pequeña rubia había escuchado toda la conversación sin que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta.

-Bomer-dice Burbuja en voz baja mientras que de sus ojos salían lagrimas.

**El final de este capitulo XD espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**¿Quién será quien espío en el mundo de Miyako y Boomer?**

**¿Qué hará Burbuja?**

**¿Qué harán los hermanos de Bomer al ver su ausencia?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo =)**

**Gracias por sus Reviews… son muy importantes para mí ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Momoko y Kaoru volaban a toda velocidad hacia la casa del profesor llevando muchas bolsas con el material que les pidieron para poder armar un nuevo Dynamo. Vieron que el Profesor, Ken y Poochie estaban en el patio con todos los restos de Dynamo. Solo quemada una parte de la cabeza, la mitad del cuerpo quemado, la mitad de un brazo, la mitad de una pierna y un pie.

-Papa mira –dice Ken apuntando al cielo.

El profesor voltea y ve a las chicas llegando.

-Listo profesor aquí tiene las herramientas que nos pidió-dice Momoko mostrando las bolsas.

-Buen trabajo-dice el profesor mientras agarra una bolsa.

-¡OIGAN!

Todos voltean a ver al cielo y observan a Brick y Butch volando hacia ellos con tubos, martillos, pintura, etc.

-Aquí tenemos el material-dice Brick tirando el material al piso.

-Excelente-dice Ken emocionado.

-¿Eso es lo que queda de Dynamo?-Pregunta Butch sorprendido apuntando a los restos de Dynamo.

-Así es idiota-contesta Kaoru.

Butch le lanza una mirada asesina y Kaoru le lanza una mirada retadora mostrando su martillo.

-Mas vale que no peleen-dice Brick poniéndose en medio de los dos.

-Tiene razón, es hora de trabajar-dice Momoko alzando el martillo.

-Que estamos esperando a trabajar-dice Ken y el Profesor emocionados.

-SIIII-Gritan los chicos dirigiéndose hacia Dynamo.

-Esto será divertido-Dice Poochie siguiendo a los demás.

/

Boomer se encontraba sentado en la sala viendo la televisión una película de acción que por fortuna le llamo la atención mientras los demás estaban dormidos, no durmió bien anoche ya que soñaba que cuando regresa a su dimensión sus hermanos lo recibían con insultos y golpes.

-¿No pudiste dormir?

Boomer voltea y ve a Burbuja parada a lado de el ya vestida y con pulpi en sus brazos.

-Se nota-contesta con una ligera sonrisa.

-Si-dice Burbuja con una tierna sonrisa-¿Puedo?-Pregunta apuntando el sillón.

-Claro-contesta mientras voltea a ver la película sintiendo como Burbuja se sienta a un lado de el pero siente algo suave en su mano y voltea a ver que era-¿Y eso?-pregunta apuntando a pulpi.

-Es pulpi mi amigo-dice burbuja con una tierna sonrisa mientras lo abraza.

-Se nota que lo quiere mucho-dice con una tierna sonrisa.

-Claro, no se que haría sin el-dice Burbuja abrazándolo mas fuerte por voltea a ver a Boomer que estaba viendo la película. Ella sabia que no durmió hasta altas horas de la noche o casi no pudo dormir ya que el no sabia que el hablo con Bomer y que le contó la verdad y que el hizo lo mismo-Boomer…. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunta algo nerviosa y triste,

-Claro-contesta sin verla.

-¿Es cierto que….Es cierto que-tartamudea nerviosa por la respuesta de Boomer cuando voltea a verla.

-¿Es cierto que?-pregunta confundido.

-Es cierto que….. Tus hermanos saben de tu relación con Miyako?-pregunta con un tono triste viendo a Boomer

Boomer mira el suelo pensando en una posible respuesta ya que jamás pensó que le preguntarían eso.

-No, no lo saben-dice Boomer volteando a ver la tele- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Solo quería saber-contesta Burbuja volteando a ver la tele.

Burbuja no quería preguntar sobre lo que escucho anoche ya que no era su problema pero se preocupada por el y el pequeño Bomer, pudo notar tristeza en los dos y como Bomer se despedía de sus hermanos conteniendo sus lagrimas. Ahora el estaba solo en la ciudad y quien sabe en que parte ocultándose de sus hermanos o pudo haberse ido.

-Buenos días

Burbuja y Boomer voltean y ven a Miyako caminando hacia ellos con una tierna sonrisa.

-Buenos días-saludan los dos con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Que están viendo?-Pregunta mientras se sienta a un lado de Boomer.

-Una película ¿Quieres verla?-pregunta Boomer regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Claro-contesta con una sonrisa pero sus ojos se fijan a pulpi-que tierno ¿Puedo?

-Claro-contesta Burbuja entregándoselo.

-Que tierno-dice Miyako abrazándolo-me recuerda a mi pulpi de mi dimensión.

-¿Tienes un Pulpi?-preguntan Boomer y Burbuja sorprendidos.

-Si…como lo extraño-dice mientras se lo entrega a Burbuja.

De pronto el teléfono de emergencia comienza a sonar, y rápida mente un resplandor rosa y verde aparecen frente al teléfono.

-Buenos días-dice Bombón antes de contestar el teléfono-Buenos días Acalde….aja….La banda cangrena en el banco…si vamos para haya-dice colgando el teléfono-Andando chicas-dice saliendo de la casa juntó con bellota.

-Nos vemos mas tarde-dice Burbuja poniendo a Pulpi en el sillón-adiós pulpi-dice al momento que sale de la casa.

-Parece que nos quedamos solo-dice Miyako viendo la dirección a la cual se fueron las chicas.

-Si-dice Boomer sonrojado-Oye…. ¿Quieres ir conmigo al bosque?-pregunta apenado.

-Me encantaría-dice Miyako con una tierna sonrisa y sonrojada.

-Vamos-dice mientras se levanta y le extiende la mano.

Miyako la agarra tiernamente y ambos comienzan a volar directamente al bosque felices.

/

-Gracias chicas superpoderosas-dice el oficial mientras arrestaba a la banda cangrena.

-No tiene que agradecer-dice Bombón sonriente- Bien chicas-dice volteando a verlas-separémonos a inspeccionar la ciudad y nos vemos en casa de media hora.

-de acuerdo-dijeron sus hermanas mientras tomaban caminos separados.

Burbuja e fue a explorar la parte sur de la ciudad que se encontraba lejos de casa, cuando ya termino de hacer su recorrido ve algo extraño en un callejón lleno de cajas abandonadas que sin pensarlo baja hacia el callejón para inspeccionar.

Caminando lentamente Burbuja revisa el lugar aunque el miedo empieza a recorrer en su cuerpo, de pronto escucha un ruido asustándola.

-¿Ha…Hay alguien aquí?-pregunta un poco asustada.

De pronto unas cajas empiezan a caer y al notarlo comienza a correr pero una caja le cae encima.

-¡Oigan! No veo nada-dice Burbuja asustada y enojada.

Rápidamente siente como alguien choca con ella aun dentro de la caja, lentamente se quita la caja y ve una caja frente a ella pero también alguien la levanta mostrando a alguien adentro y al verse dan un grito y vuelan a ocultarse detrás de otras cajas.

Pero Burbuja pudo notar unos ojos azules muy familiares, lentamente saca su cabeza para ver y ve a alguien que deseaba ver desde la noche. A Bomer.

-Bo….Bomer-dice Burbuja alegre.

-Eres tu-dice Bomer saliendo de su escondite- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-pregunta enojado.

-Quería verte-contesta saliendo de su escondite.

-A mí-dice confundido.

-Si-dice mostrando una sonrisa.

-No me preguntaras ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? ¿Qué planeamos?-pregunta enojado dándole la espalda.

-Yo sé que te separaste de tus hermanos-dice Burbuja un poco triste.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?-Pregunta Bomer sorprendido volteando a verla rápidamente.

-Los escuche anoche-contesta un poco nerviosa pero ve a Bomer viendo el suelo deprimido- ¿Estas bien?

-Tienes suerte, tienes hermanas que te cuidan y jamás te pegan-dice con tono triste-en cuanto los míos me….me-saliéndole una lagrima.

-No estés triste Bomer-dice Burbuja acercándose un poco a el-no estás solo.

-Claro que lo estoy-dice enojado volteándose-Mojo y Él no me cuidan como si fueran mis padres solo nos crearon para destruirlas y mis hermanos solo me golpean…no tengo a nadie-dice enojado y triste.

-No digas eso me tienes a mí-dice Burbuja triste.

Bomer voltea a verla sorprendido y confundido por lo que dijo.

-No juegues-dice mientras comienza a alejarse.

-No estoy jugando-dice Burbuja siguiéndolo- quiero ayudarte.

-Escucha no estoy para juego y si quieres pelear de una vez te digo que ya perdiste a este enemigo-dice Bomer enojado- ¡Y deja de seguirme!

-Ni yo y además no vine a pelear-dice Burbuja parándose frente a el- además yo quiero ser tu amiga.

-No necesito amigos y aunque en la otra dimensión seamos novios créeme que en esta dimensión tu y yo jamás lo seremos-dice Bomer enojado.

-Tranquilo que ya lo suponía-dice Burbuja algo sonrojada-pero podríamos ser amigos-dice Burbuja extendiendo su mano.

Bomer se le queda viéndola enojado pero mueve a Burbuja sin usar sus fuerzas y sigue su camino.

-O..Oye ¿A dónde vas?-pregunta siguiéndolo.

-A mi nuevo hogar-dice Bomer entrando a una caja.

-Esa es tu casa-dice sorprendida.

-Sé que no es la gran cosa pero cuando sepa que hacer encontrare algo mejor-dice Bomer enojado sentado en la caja.

-Yo podría ayu….

-Escucha no quiero tu ayuda yo puedo cuidarme solo-dice Bomer enojado cerrando la caja.

Burbuja se le queda viendo tristemente sabiendo que debe estar deprimido por lo que está pasando pero rápidamente se aleja de ahí volando pero Bomer abre la caja para ver la dirección que Burbuja se fue.

-Parece que ya lo entendió-dice Bomer sentándose dentro de la caja limpiándose las lágrimas.

De la nada siente una ráfaga de aire causando que él se cayera dentro de la caja.

-¿Qué demo….

Bomer no pudo terminar ya que ve algo que jamás espero.

-Esa caja no te cubrirá de frio por la noche así que te traje esto y esto para que comas-Burbuja pone frente a él una cobija junto con una almohada, una hamburguesa con una soda y una bolsa de dulces.

-¿T…Todo esto es para mí?-Pregunta sorprendido viendo las cosas mientras que Burbuja asiente contenta-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Cortesía de la casa de todas las tiendas que mis hermanas y yo salvamos-contesta Burbuja mientras agarraba las cosas dejando la comida- No queremos que te mueras de frio verdad-dice mientras acomoda la almohada y las cobijas- vamos que tienes que comer que de seguro no has desayunado-dice mientras agarra la hamburguesa y se la entrega.

Bomer lentamente la agarra viendo a Burbuja alegre.

-Gracias-contesta apenado.

Bomer agarra su hamburguesa cuando está listo para comer escuchar el estómago de Burbuja haciendo ruido.

-Jijiji perdón es que no alcance a desayunar-dice Burbuja apenada.

Bomer se le queda viendo a ella y a la hamburguesa que rápidamente la parte a la mitad y se la entrega a Burbuja.

-No, no tienes que da….

-Tómalo-dice Bomer sin verla.

Burbuja toma la mitad de la hamburguesa y se sienta arriba de una caja y al mismo tiempo los dos comienzan a comérsela.

-Mmmmm esta rico-dice Bomer un poco alegre.

-Me alegro que te guste-dice Burbuja regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

Bomer se le queda viendo pero al ver la sonrisa de Burbuja se voltea para ignorarla.

-Y ¿Estas seguro de vivir aquí?-Pregunta Burbuja observando alrededor.

-Si, además aquí nadie viene es un sitio abandonado y como no hay ninguna tienda a kilómetros de aquí mis hermanos no ponen un pie o vuelan por aquí-contesta Bomer sin verla.

-Tienes razón-dice Burbuja.

-Además solo es temporal hasta que sepa que hacer-dice Bomer mientras comía pero después voltea verla furioso- Así que jamás digas nada de mi porque si lo hace te ju….

-Tranquilo que nadie sabe lo que paso anoche, no se lo dije a mis hermanas ni a Boomer así que tranquilo que será nuestro secreto-dice con una tierna sonrisa.

Bomer se sonroja al ver la tierna sonrisa de Burbuja que rápidamente voltea a ver al suelo para que no lo note.

-Bueno me tengo que ir-dice Burbuja levantándose- Nos veremos mañana Bomer-dice mientras e acerca y lo abraza- Adiós-dice yéndose a máxima velocidad.

Bomer se queda congelado después de que Burbuja lo abrazara, no sabe porque pero sintió muy feliz que lo abrazara. Lentamente mira al cielo a la dirección de la que se fue Burbuja.

-A…Adiós amiga-dice Bomer mostrando una sincera sonrisa.

/

-Ya llegue-dice Burbuja entrado a la casa.

-Que bueno Burbuja, yo acabo de llegar-dice Bombón viendo la tele con un plato de cereal.

-Es verdad pero yo llegue mucho antes que ustedes dos-dice Bellota orgullosa.

-No será porque solo inspeccionaste el camino de vuelta a casa-dice Bombón enojada.

-Pero inspeccione-dice Bellota ignorándola.

-Oigan ¿Dónde están Miyako y Boomer?-pregunta Burbuja buscándolos.

-Salieron a una cita-contesta Bombón.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunta Burbuja confundida.

-Porque yo los escuche-dice el profesor entrando a la sala.

-Que asco-dice Bellota asqueada cruzando los brazos.

/

-¿Dónde demonios estará Bomer?-Pregunta Brick furioso.

-Yo que se, cuando despertamos ya no estaba-contesta Butch enojado.

-Eso ya se idiota, pero no te das cuenta que ya es muy tarde-dice Brick furioso viendo el cielo- De seguro debe estar con su novia…. Ese maldito traidor nos la pagara ¡VAMOS BUTCH! Saludaremos a nuestra cuñada-dice mientras se aleja volando.

-Jajajajaja será divertido-dice Butch burlándose mientras sigue a Brick.

/

-Wow este lago es igual al lago de nuestra dimensión-dice Miyako feliz mientras se sentaba en un árbol.

-Si, es muy hermoso-dice Boomer.

-Oye Boomer sabias que antes de que tus hermanos tiraran mi ropa al lago, encontré una extraña luz que entro a mi cuerpo-dice Miyako nerviosa.

-¡Así!-dice Boomer sorprendido.

-Si, el profesor de esta dimensión cree que fue esa luz que nos trajo a esta dimensión pero…por desgracia esa luz desapareció de mi cuerpo justo cuando nos trajo aquí-dice triste.

-Eso explica mucho-dice Boomer preocupado-pero-le agarra la mano-no te preocupes que ya veras que pronto volveremos a casa-dice regalándole una sonrisa.

-Lo se-dice Miyako recostándose en su hombro-me alegro estar contigo.

Boomer sonríe al escuchar eso que recarga su cabeza en la de Miyako y observan el lago junto con los animales que pasan por ahí.

-Oye Miyako quiero contarte una historia de lo que paso en un lago-dice Boomer sonrojado y nervioso.

-Me encantaría oírla-dice Miyako creyendo conocer la historia.

-En un bello lago había un villano y una chica dentro del agua, ella es la chica mas hermosa que el villano había visto en su vida-dice Boomer sonrojándose.

Miyako sonríe sonrojado, ya sabia la historia pero le gustaría oírla de los labios de Boomer.

-Después el descubrió que esa chica era su peor enemiga y en vez de odiarla se enamoro aun mas de ella-dice asustado y sonrojado.

-Esa es mi historia favorita-dice Miyako volteando a verlo a los ojos- Porque se que esa misma chica se enamoro de su peor enemigo que en este mismo momento finge ser su novio-dice sonriéndole tiernamente.

Boomer se emociona al escuchar eso, ella lo ama, en serio lo ama.

Lentamente los sus rostros se acercan hasta que sus labios se encuentra transformándose en un bello y tierno beso que transmitía amor. Se quedan así por un tiempo hasta que se separan por falta de aire.

-Que dices ¿Ahora si somos novios de verdad?-pregunta Miyako sonrojada.

-De verdad-dice Boomer volviéndola a besar.

-Es increíble que me dan ganas de llorar, los lados alternos de Burbuja y Bomer se han vuelto novios de verdad pero eso para con los de a….

-Disculpa, esto es privado-dice Miyako enojada mientras volvía a besar a Boomer.

-Perdón-dice el narrador apenado.

/

-Saben estoy preocupada por mi lado alterno y la de Bellota-dice Bombón preocupada sentada en la sala- ¿Cómo estarán con los Rowdyruff Boys?

-De seguro se están dando una buena paliza-dice Bellota enojada cruzando los brazos.

-O tal vez están preocupados por su Boomer-dice Burbuja abrazando a su pulpi.

-Por favor Boomer nos dijo que ellos son iguales a los de aquí que dudo mucho que se preocupen por su hermano que siempre lo tratan mal-dice Bellota golpeando un cojín.

-Si tienes razón-dice Bombón sonriendo-es como si el Bomer de esta dimensión desapareciera y Brick llegue aquí entrando por la ventana y grite "¿DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO TONTAS?"- imitando a Brick.

-Jajajaja si es…

Las chicas no pudieron terminar de reírse ya que dos niños entran rompiendo la ventana.

-¿DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO TONTAS?-Grita Brick furioso.

-Si, así lo dijo-dice Bombón enojada.

**Aquí termina este capitulo.**

**Ya se soy mala por dejarla así JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**Mañana entro a la escuela T.T deséenme suerte y no se preocupen que hare lo posible para continuar la historia lo mas rápido que pueda ^^**

**Gracias por sus Reviews que son importantes para mí… Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Perdonen la demora pero ya saben la escuela XD**

**Disfruten este nuevo capitulo**

-¿DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO TONTAS?-Grita Brick furioso.

-Si, así lo dijo-dice Bombón enojada.

Rápidamente Bombón y sus hermanas ponen pose de combate.

-¿Qué demonios hacen en nuestra casa?-Pregunta Bombón furiosa al ver la pared destruida de su casa.

-¿Cómo que, que hacemos aquí? Buscamos al bueno para nada de nuestro hermano así que díganos ¿Dónde lo tienen?-Pregunta Brick furioso.

-No sabemos donde esta-contesta Bombón furiosa.

-No mientan que no estamos de humor-dice Brick furioso.

-Es verdad, además ¿Qué les hace pensar que nosotras sabemos donde esta su hermano?-Pregunta Bellota furiosa.

-No lo se… ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a su novia?-dice Butch sonriendo con malicia apuntando a Burbuja.

Las chicas voltean a verla confundidas mientras que ella las mirabas confundida y asustada.

-Yo..Yo no de que hablan-dice Burbuja volteando a ver a los Rowdyruff Boys- ¡Además el no es mi novio!-Dice con brusquedad.

-Escucha no mientas, si en la otra dimensión son novios entonces eso significa que aquí también lo son-dice Butch en tono burlón.

-Que asco-dice Burbuja fingiendo cara de asco aunque en el fondo no le desagradaba la idea.

-Oigan el echo que las versiones alternas de ella y Bomer sean novios no signifiquen que los de aquí lo sean-dice Bombón con asco y enojada volteando a ver a los chicos.

-Es verdad-dice Bellota volteando a verlos furiosa.

-Por favor verdecita, tu morirlas porque esa pareja alterna hayan sido nosotros dos verdad-dice Butch lanzándole una mirada picara.

-Ni muerta-dice Bellota furiosa, asqueada y sonrojada.

-¡YA BASTA!-Grita Brick desesperado llamando la atención de todos-Les preguntare una vez mas ¡¿Dónde…esta…nuestro..HERMANO?!-Grita viéndolos a todos con una furia jamás vista.

-No lo sabemos-contesta Bombón furiosa- Y les agradeceríamos tanto si se largaran de nuestra casa-dice furiosa apuntando al agujero que los chicos crearon.

-No nos iremos sin nuestro hermano-dice Butch furioso.

-Pero claro que lo harán y con gusto te enseñare la salida-dice Bellota golpeando a Butch con una gran fuerza en el rostro lanzándolo fuera de la casa estrellándose con el auto del vecino.

Bombón mira furiosa a Bellota ya que ella a tratado de evitar los golpes en su propio hogar ya que saben que una vez que pelean contra los chicos es un milagro que nada quede destruido.

Butch lentamente se levanta llevando su mano a su mejilla que esta pulsando de dolor y levanta su rostro para ver furioso a Bellota mientras que ella le lanzaba una sonrisa burlona.

-¡AHORA SI SACASTES BOLETO!-Grita Butch furioso volando hacia ella.

-Uy que miedo-dice Bellota mientras salía de su casa-¡ALCANSAME SI PUEDES!-Grita mientras comienza a alejarse a gran velocidad seguida por Butch.

-Y no es la única que saco boleto-dice Brick lanzándose a Bombón estrellándose hacia el sillón destruyéndolo.

Bombón rápidamente lo agarra del cabello y lo lanza a fuera de la casa y se lanza hacia el comenzando la pelea entre los dos mientras que Burbuja estaba observando asustada la batalla.

_-¿Qué hare? Obvio que jamás les diré donde esta Bomer pero tengo que ayudar a mis hermanas_-Piensa Burbuja asustada viendo la batalla pero un grito la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-Grita el Profesor viendo con terror la sala- ¡¿QUE….QUE PASO AQUÍ?!-Grita espantado.

-Si le digo que se trata de los Rowdyruff Boys me creería-dijo Burbuja apuntando la pelea.

El profesor rápidamente se para junto a Burbuja y ve a Bombón peleándose contra Brick y a Bellota contra Butch.

-S…Si te creo-dice asustado al ver a los chicos-Pero-dice volteando a ver a Burbuja confundido-¿Por qué tu no peleas?

-Bomer no vino-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-A ok…bu…bueno si me disculpas me ocultare en el laboratorio-dice el profesor mientras huía aterrado.

Burbuja volteo a ver de nuevo la pelea de sus hermanas contra los chicos mientras pensaba que podía hacer. De pronto escucha un fuerte grito y ve a Bellota tirada en el suelo con la mejilla golpeada.

-Ahí tienes el boleto tonta-dice Butch con una sonrisa maligna.

-Yo te daré un buen boleto-dice Bellota furiosa lanzándose a Butch.

-¡Ya se!-dice Burbuja mientras que a escondidas se acercaba a ellos sin perderlos de vista.

Los chicos estaban tan furiosos que estaban descargando toda su furia contra las chicas y de pronto los dos las agarran y las lanza causando que las dos se golpeen de espaldas.

-Ahora verán-dicen los dos mientras volaban juntos a golpearlas.

Cuando ya casi llegan un fuerte grito súper sonico causando que ellos interrumpan su camino y salen volando lejos de las chicas estrellándose en la calle.

-¿Están bien chicas?-pegunta Burbuja mientras se acerca a ellas.

-Si-dice Bellota adolorida.

-Gracias Burbuja-dice Bombón con una tierna sonrisa.

Brick rápidamente se levanta y ve a Burbuja flotando cerca de sus hermanas dándole entender que ella fue quien los ataco de sorpresa.

-Esa entupida-dice Butch furioso levantadose.

-Démosle su merecido-dice Brick al mismo tiempo que el y Butch volaban hacia ellas.

-¡CUIDADO!-Grita Burbuja apuntando a los chicos yendo hacia ella.

Las chicas rápidamente voltearon poniendo pose de combate.

-¡BURBUJAS ATRAPADORAS!

De la nada demasiadas Burbujas frente a las chicas, rápidamente los chicos se detuvieron evitando que una de esas burbujas los atrapen. Todos voltean a ver a la dirección donde aparecieron las burbujas viendo a Miyako y a Boomer acercándose a las chicas.

-¡MIYAKO BOOMER!-Gritan las chicas emocionadas.

-¿Están bien?-pregunta Miyako preocupada.

-Si-dicen las tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué demonios hacen esos dos aquí?-pregunta Butch furioso.

-Eso no importa-dice Brick viendo a Boomer furioso.

Boomer mira para todos lados pero no encontró señales del pequeño Bomer, Miyako rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Bomer ya no estaba.

-Oigan ¿Dónde esta Bomer?-Pregunta Miyako mientras que con la mirada buscaba a Bomer.

-Eso es lo mismo que me eh estado preguntando todo el maldito día-contesta Brick furioso.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunta Miyako confundida.

-Que desde que despertamos no hemos visto a Bomer y es obvio que su novia sabe donde esta-dice Butch viendo a Burbuja.

Boomer abre los ojos sorprendido, el había visto a Bomer en la noche y le explico lo que el hizo después de contarle su vida con sus hermanos mientras que Miyako veía a los Rowdyruff Boys sorprendidas.

-_A…Acaso ¿El hizo lo mismo que yo hice?-_Piensa Boomer sorprendido.

-Ya les dije que no soy su novia y no se donde esta-dice Burbuja furiosa.

-Si como no-dice Brick furioso.

-Entonces si fuera verdad entonces porque no salio a rescatar a Burbuja si fuese su novia-dice Bellota cruzando los brazos.

-Como si no conocieras al imbecil de Bomer-dice Brick furioso- ¿Dónde esta el?

-No lo sabemos y será mejor que se vayan antes de que Miyako les lance más Burbujas-dice Boomer furioso.

Brick mira furioso a Boomer sin creer que el es la versión alterna de su Bomer, pero mira a Miyako con su arma en la mano preparada para lanzar cualquier ataque.

-Vámonos Butch, 5 contra 2 no es justo-dice Brick furioso-Pero créanme que esto no se quedara así-dice furioso mientras se alejaba de ahí.

-Adiós brócoli-dice Butch con tono burlón yéndose tras Brick.

-Maldito infeliz-Murmura furiosa.

Boomer sonríe a media ya que esa frase le recordaba al Butch de su dimensión.

-Me alegro que hayamos llegado a tiempo-dice Miyako acercándose a las chicas.

-Si, a mi también-dice Bombón sonriendo.

-Yo lo tenía bajo control-dice Bellota orgullosa.

-Si claro-dicen todos.

Bellota rodó los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos furiosa.

-Pero…hay algo que no entiendo-dice Bombón poniendo su mano en su barbilla-¿Qué habrá pasado con Bomer?-pregunta confundida.

-Es verdad, jamás se ha alejado de sus hermanos sin que Brick sepa-dice Bellota confundida.

-Es verdad, además el jamás se pierde estas peleas-dice Burbuja fingiendo estar confusa.

-Es raro-dice Miyako viendo a Boomer.

-A mi ni me miren-dice Boomer cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno después averiguamos eso, por ahora a arreglar nuestra pared destruida gracias a esos tontos-dice Bombón enojada volando hacia su casa seguida por todos menos Burbuja.

Burbuja se queda flotando pensativa por lo que había pasado pero estaba orgullosa por no haber dicho la verdad y se fue volando a casa sin darse cuenta que unos ojos azules fuertes la veían desde las sombras.

/

-Vaya ya es muy tarde-dice Momoko viendo que ya esta oscureciendo.

-Es verdad-dice Brick saliendo del interior de Dymano- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos arreglando este robot?-pregunta mientras se sienta a lado de Momoko.

-Es verdad-dice Butch aburrido acostando en el césped.

-Pero si la mayor parte te la pasaste durmiendo tarado-dice Kaoru recargándose en la cabeza de Dynamo.

-Es verdad-dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

Butch rodó los ojos molesto.

-Aun que Momoko tiene razón ya es muy tarde-dice el Profesor viendo el reloj-será mejor que vayan a casa, mañana continuaremos-dice mientras se limpia las manos.

-Pero ¿Para cuando esta cosa estará lista?-pregunta Butch furioso.

-Todo a su tiempo Butch-dice Ken.

-¡No tenemos tiempo idiota!-Dice Butch furioso aterrando a Ken y a Poochie.

-¡Oye! ¡Solo yo puedo espantar a estos tontos!-Dice Kaoru furiosa parándose frente a Butch.

-Así ¿Dónde esta el contrato?-pregunta Butch con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te daré un contrato pero de golpes-contesta furiosa alzando su martillo.

-¡YA LOS DOS!-Grita Momoko furiosa-Kaoru ya es tarde ya mañana continuaremos con esto.

Kaoru mira a Butch furiosa alejándose mientras que el le lanza una sonrisa burlona.

-Buenas noche Brick, nos vemos mañana-dice Momoko con una tierna sonrisa.

-I…Igualmente-dice Brick sonrojado peor rápidamente cambia la expresión de su rostro a una desanimada-Vámonos Butch…adiós nos vemos mañana-dice mientras se alejaba con Butch,

-Yo también me voy, nos vemos chicos-dice Momoko mientras se va a casa.

-Bueno adiós chicos-se despide Kaoru mientras que ella volaba hacia su casa.

El profesor junto con Ken y Poochie guardaban los resto de la Dynamo para después irse adormir sin darse cuenta que alguien los estaba vigilando.

-Jajajajajaja pronto será la hora de mi venganza-dice una voz maléfica oculta entre las sombras.

Momoko llega a su casa agotada dirigiéndose hacia la cocina pero al estar frente al refrigerador encuentra algo pegado.

-¿Qué es esto?-se pregunta confundida mientras agarra la hoja:

_Momoko_

_Tu padre y yo nos fuimos a visitar a tu tia ya que posiblemente vaya a dar luz esta noche. _

_No te preocupes por tu hermana que la llevamos a la casa de su amiga ya que no podemos confiar la seguridad del hogar con ustedes dos solas._

_Volveremos en 5 días._

_Te quieren tus padres._

-Bueno, al menos no me dejaron a mi hermana-dice Momoko emocionada mientras agarraba algo para comer-Que agotada estoy-dice mientras se avienta al sofá a ver televisión pero de pronto el teléfono de su casa comienza a sonar-Bueno.

-Momoko ¿Eres tu?-pregunta una voz bastante conocida y aterrada

-Kaoru ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta Momoko asustada.

-La abuela de Miyako llamo para decirme que los padres de Miyako vendrán en 6 días pero que no le diga para que sea sorpresa-explica Miyako aterrada.

-Hay no-dice Momoko asustada y preocupada ya que recuerda como estaba Miyako de emocionada por sus padres-Tenemos que traerla lo mas rápido posible.

-¿Pero como?

-Mañana le diremos al profesor para terminar mas rápido la Dynamo-dice Momoko seriamente.

/

Mientras tanto a la fueras de la Ciudad Nueva Saltadilla, Brick llegaba de la cabaña agotado lanzándose hacia el sillón.

-Vaya, si que esta tregua te esta cambiando-dice Butch recargándose en la pared.

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunta Brick aun acostado en el sillón.

-¿Cómo que de que? Te estas enamorando de la rosadita-dice Butch sonriendo de lado.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclama Brick levantándose de golpe del sofá-No…No es cierto-dice furioso-No digas tonterías, sabes porque no hemos peleado contra las chicas verdad.

-Para rescatar a Boomer-dice Butch rodando los ojos.

-A si es-dice Brick furioso dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto- ¡ASÍ QUE NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!-Grita cerrando su cuarto de golpe.

Brick se sienta en su cama viendo la ventana mientras suspiraba fuertemente para tranquilizarme cuando de pronto muchas imágenes de la lidera de las Chicas Superpoderosas Z le llegaron por la mente causando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Brick.

-Momoko-dice en voz baja mientras sonreía tiernamente.

/

Mientras tanto en la Ciudad de Saltadilla todos dormían tranquilamente en sus camas al igual que la casa de las Chicas Superpoderosas. Bueno casi todos.

Burbuja estaba saliendo cuidadosamente de su casa para después alejarse a máxima velocidad dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad. Rápidamente llega al callejón abandonado donde Bomer vivía temporalmente, se dispuso a buscarlo cuando.

-Sabía que vendrías.

Burbuja se detiene de golpe, lentamente voltea y ve a Bomer sentado en una de las cajas viéndola seriamente.

-Pensé en hacerte compañía-dice Burbuja apenada.

Bomer se le queda viendo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Rápidamente se para a unos metros lejos de Burbuja mientras que ella no lo perdía de vista.

-Acompáñame, quiero mostrarte algo-dice Bomer extendiendo su mano.

Burbuja lo mira sorprendida, jamás espero a Bomer actuando de esa manera pero en el fondo se alegraba. Lentamente agarro su mano pero al tocarla siente como sus mejillas comienzan a arder.

Bomer empieza a volar guiando a Burbuja a un lugar en el bosque alejándose aun más de su hogar.

**¡POR FIN PUDE SUBIR UN NUEVO CAPITULO!**

**Aunque no ha pasado una semana desde que subir el anterior XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Cuídense todos…Luego nos leemos ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Bomer empieza a volar guiando a Burbuja a un lugar en el bosque alejándose aun más de su hogar.

-_¿A dónde me llevara? A…Acaso me llevara con sus hermanos_-piensa Burbuja asustada mientras voltea a ver la cara de Bomer-_No..No lo creo...confío en el_-pensó sonriendo de lado

De pronto siente que ambos van descendiendo en medio del bosque hasta llegar a un sitio rodeado de puros árboles. Bomer comenzó a caminar llevando a Burbuja de la mano sintiendo que aun no llegaban a su destino.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunta Burbuja.

-Pronto lo sabrás-contesta Bomer si verla.

Burbuja miraba los grandes árboles mientras que el viento las soplaba suavemente que las débiles hojas caían lentamente. Inesperadamente Bomer se detuvo en medio de dos grandes rocas..

-Burbuja, quiero que hagas algo-Dice Bomer volteando a verla.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunta confundida.

Inesperadamente Bomer la empuja causando que Burbuja cayera en un hoyo que se encontraba en la roca que estaba detrás de ella, Burbuja sintió como una corriente de agua arrastrándola, empezó a asustarse al ver que todo estaba oscuro y que un profundo olor a tierra mojada inundaba su olfato pero de pronto ve una brillante luz al final del túnel que causa que ella cierre los ojos pero escucha una especie de cascada, al sentir que caía suelta un grito de miedo pero rápidamente se apaga al entrar al agua. Nada lo más rápido que pueda a la superficie pero al salir se sorprende de lo que ve. Una bellísima cascada que a la mitad se divide en tres partes y en el cielo se pueden ver que ya se esta poniendo gris significando que ya va a amanecer.

En ese momento ve como Bomer caía de la cascada soltando un grito de júbilo cayendo al agua para salir disparado de ella y nadar hacia Burbuja.

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunta Bomer sonriendo.

-Es hermosa-contesta Burbuja viendo la cascada.

-Me alegro que te guste la cascada porque ahora viene la mejor parte-dice Bomer mientras jalaba a Burbuja a la superficie.

-¿Hay mas?-pregunta Burbuja emocionada.

-Así es-dice Bomer viendo como el sol comenzaba a salir- Observa el lugar que pronto dejara de ser así-dice con una tierna sonrisa.

Lentamente el sol sale iluminando el lugar donde se encontraban Burbuja y Bomer, al momento de que la luz del sol toca el lugar Burbuja ve como algo se mostraba alrededor de la cascada maravillándola al ver el lugar donde se encontraba ya que no solo era una hermosa cascada.

Se trata de una hermosa cascada donde las orillas hay bellísimas flores diferentes a la que ella a visto blancas como la nieve, rojas como la sangre y amarillas y también puede ver como la luna ilumina todo el lugar.

-Por dios-dice Burbuja impactada- Es…Es hermoso-dice mostrando una bella sonrisa.

-Me alegro que te guste-dice Bomer también observando el lugar.

-Gustarme… ¡ME ENCANTA!-Grita Burbuja acercándose a las flores emocionada-Pero-volteando a ver a Bomer confundida- ¿Cómo conoces este lugar?

-Una tarde que mis hermanos me echaron de la guarida para que durmiera en el frío me encontré con el agujero donde te chistes…

-Me caí-dice Burbuja arqueando la ceja.

-Bueno… te empuje-dice Bomer con una nerviosa sonrisa- pero al ver que caí en este lugar decidí pasar aquí la noche ya que me gusto como se veía el lugar de tranquilo pero al amanecer vi todo esto y quede impactado por su belleza-dice mientras e acercaba a Burbuja a ver las flores.

-¿Tus hermanos saben de este lugar?-pregunta Burbuja confundida.

-No, tú eres la primera-contesta Bomer bajando la vista para que no descubrieran su sonrojo.

Burbuja se sonroja al escuchar eso, jamás se imagino que Bomer le mostraría un bellísimo lugar ya que solamente le mostraba su lado violento cuando peleaban.

-Y te agradecería que este sea nuestro secreto-dice Bomer levantando su vista para verla.

-Nadie lo sabrá-dice Burbuja con una tierna sonrisa.

-Lo se, confío en ti cuando mentiste a mis hermano de mi paradero cuando las atacaron-dice Bomer sonriéndole.

-¿Qué?-dice Burbuja sorprendida.

-Poco después que te fuiste te seguí para ver si no me mentías y al ver que insistías de no saber nada de mi me dejo claro que….que si me decías la verdad-explica Bomer sonriéndole- te lo agradezco.

-No te preocupes-dice Burbuja agarrando a Bomer de la mano-somos amigos y los amigos nunca se traicionan-sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Es verdad-dice mientras le entregaba una flor blanca-jamás se traicionan-sonriéndole tiernamente.

Burbuja agarra la flor sonrojada viendo a Bomer sonriéndole tiernamente mientras que Bomer le regresaba la misma sonrisa sin darse cuenta que aun se agarraban de la mano.

/

-¡¿COMO QUE LOS PADRES DE MIYAKO LLEGAN DE 6 DIAS?!-Pregunta el profesor aterrado.

-Así es y no tenemos mucho tiempo hay que traerlos ya-dice Kaoru furiosa.

-Tienen razón papa si nos da miedo Miyako cuando se enoja no quiero imaginarme a los padres y la abuelita de Miyako furiosos-dice Ken asustado.

-De la abuelita si tienes que temer-dice Kaoru recordando los momentos cuando estaban en el cuerpo de Miyako.

-Pareciera que te dio miedo verdad-dice Butch con tono burlón.

-¡Tu cállate!-dice Kaoru furiosa.

-¡Mejor dicho cállense los dos!-dice Brick furioso- Tenemos que terminar esta cosa…

-Dynamo-interrumpe Momoko.

-Dynamo de una buena vez-dice Brick furioso.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dice Momoko cruzando los brazos.

-Todos estamos de acuerdo pero no es fácil reparar algo y lo saben-dice el Profesor observando los resto de Dynamo- Al no ser…

-Al no ser que-dicen todos al mismo tiempo confundidos.

-Que cambiemos algunas cosas y así podamos hacer que la Dynamo funcione-dice el Profesor observando los planos.

-¿Y que será esos cambios?-Pregunta Momoko interesada.

-Que no se transforme en una de ustedes 3 chicas-dice el profesor nervioso.

-¡¿QQQQUUUUUEEEEEE?!-Gritan las dos aterradas.

-Así es, se que es un gran sacrificio pero así se tiene que hacer y además también cambiemos a modo de que no sean tres naves separadas aparte que debemos que incluirle tres asientos mas-dice el Profesor viendo a Brick y Butch.

-Pues prefiero a esos cambios a esperar siglos a ir por mi hermano-dice Brick.

-Yo tanbien y que también no se transforme en la brócoli este ultra robot-dice Butch en tono burlón.

-Te voy a matar-dice Kaoru furiosa.

-Que miedo-dice Butch guiñándole el ojo enfureciendo a Kaoru.

-Bueno pongámonos a trabaja y por cierto ¿A quien le quitamos el modo de transformación de la Dynamo?-pregunta el Profesor viendo a las chicas.

Las dos chicas se pusieron a pensar y después ellas sonríen maléficamente al encontrar la solución.

/

-¿Están seguras que Burbuja se fue a hacer un recorrido?-Pregunta Miyako confundida.

-Si, así dice la nota que encontré donde ella duerme-dice Bombón mostrando la nota.

_Fui a hacer un recorrido_

_Volveré antes o después de que se despierten _

_Por si acaso llego después no me esperen a desayunar_

_Burbuja_

-Además ella nunca nos ha mentido-dice Bellota mientras comía su desayuno.

-Buenos días chicos-saluda el profesor entrando a la cocina-Miyako Boomer que bueno verlos.

-Pero si siempre nos vemos-dice Boomer confundido.

-Si pero no en la mañana-dice el Profesor yendo hacia el refrigerador.

-Si usted lo dice-dice Boomer desayunando.

-Disculpe profesor ¿Ya encontró la manera de regresarnos a casa?-Pregunta Miyako nerviosa por la respuesta.

-No Miyako créeme que lo lamento-dice el Profesor triste.

Boomer mira a Miyako con tristeza mientras que ella le agarra la mano tiernamente.

-No se preocupe-dice Boomer desayunando con tristeza.

-No perdemos las esperanzas de volver a casa-dice Miyako con una tierna sonrisa.

-Y yo hare lo que sea para lograrlo-dice el profesor regalándoles una sonrisa.

-¡YA LLEGUE!-Grita Burbuja entrando a la cocina.

-Ya era hora-dice Bellota sin verla.

-¿Algo raro en la ciudad Burbuja?-pregunta Bombón.

-No, todo en orden-contesta Burbuja con una tierna sonrisa

-Estas de buen humor-dice el profesor.

-Es que vi unas bellísimas flores-dice Burbuja mientras se servia el desayuno.

-Por favor, para ti todas la flores son bellísimas-dice Bellota sin verla.

-Es verdad-dice Bombón.

Burbuja no hizo caso de sus comentarios ya que estaba tan contenta que Miyako y Boomer pudieron notarlo pero decidieron no preguntar ya que no querían molestarla.

-Bueno, quiero inspeccionar la ciudad ya que uno nunca sabe cuando hay un crimen-dice Bombón levantándose-Nos vemos después-dice yéndose.

-Pero si Burbuja inspecciono-dice Boomer confundido.

-Si pero Bombón siempre quiere asegurarse que todo este en orden-dicen Bellota y Burbuja al mismo tiempo.

-de acuerdo-dice Boomer comiendo.

-Bueno yo iré a inspeccionar mi Game Boy-dice Bellota yéndose a su cuarto.

-Y yo llamare para que arreglen la pared de la sala-dice el profesor yéndose.

/

Bombón volaba tranquilamente en la ciudad revisando que no haya ningún peligro.

-¡HOLA BOMBON!-Saludan los policías estacionado en la tienda de donas.

-Hola-saluda Bombón siguiendo su camino.

Bombón se detiene al ver algo sospechoso en uno de los callejones cerca del mercado. Rápidamente desciende para ver de qué se trata y al llegar solo ve desierto el lugar y callado.

-¿Parece que solo fue mi imaginación?-Dice Bombón cruzando los brazos.

-Eso crees-dice una voz detrás de ella.

Bombón rápidamente voltea pero recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza causando que cayera al suelo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero antes de desmayarse logra ver uno fuertes ojos rojos.

-¡Oh no! Bombón esta siendo atacada…. ¿Pero quien podrá ser el atacante?-Dice el narrador aterrado.

/

Miyako se encontraba dibujando junto con Burbuja mientras que Bellota y Boomer jugaban con el X Box en el cuarto de huéspedes ya que había una televisión ahí.

-Eres buena-dice Boomer jugando.

-Tu también-dice Bellota jugando.

-Oigan… ¿No creen que Bombón debió de haber regresar?-Pregunta Miyako preocupada al ver la hora.

-Es verdad, se fue hace 1 hora-dice Burbuja preocupada.

-Ya conocen a Bombón, posiblemente hay un especial de libros y novelas y fue a verlas-dice Bellota sin quitarle la vista al juego.

-Jijiji es verdad-dice Burbuja un poco más tranquila.

-Jajajajajaja Momoko se detendría por dulces no libros-dice Miyako en tono burlón.

-Entonces no hay por que temer-dice Bellota jugando-Ya verán que cuando menos se den cuenta ella volve…..!OYE HICISTES TRAMPA!-Grita Bellota furiosa al ver que perdió.

-Claro que no-dice Boomer enojado.

-Te reto de nuevo-dice Bellota.

-Ja Acepto el reto-dice Boomer sonriendo orgulloso.

-Esos dos seguirán hasta la noche-dice Miyako rodando los ojos.

-Es verdad-dice Burbuja sonriendo-Oye me gusta como dibujas-dice viendo los dibujos de Miyako.

-Gracias me gusta dibujar-dice Miyako con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Quién son?-Pregunta con una tierna sonrisa.

-Es mi casa, ella es mi abuelita y ellos dos mi papa-dice Miyako un poco triste apuntando a una bella mujer rubia con ojos cafés y un hombre alto, guapo de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-Vaya es muy hermosa tu mama-dice viendo el dibujo

-Espera-dice Boomer poniendo pausa al juego corriendo hacia Miyako-E…Ellos son tus padres-dice sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No los conoces?-pregunta Bellota confundida.

-No, no los conoce porque ellos no viven conmigo…ellos viajan mucho-explica Miyako triste- la ultima vez que los vi fue hace 3 años y solamente me llaman 4 veces al año y mandan regalos en navidad, cumpleaños y año nuevo-dice mientras se abraza ella misma.

Boomer puede notar su tristeza así que la abraza para poder consolarla.

-Que triste-dice Burbuja deprimida.

-Pero no se preocupen tengo a mi abuelita, mis amigos y a Boomer-dice agarrando la mano de Boomer tiernamente-y ahora otros nuevo amigos-dice viendo a Burbuja y a Bellota tiernamente.

-Y nunca lo dejaremos de hacer ni importa que dimensión-dice Bellota sonriéndole.

-Así es –dice Burbuja abrazando a Miyako.

/

Bombón lentamente abría sus ojos, sentía su cabeza que un punzaba de dolor. Pudo darse cuenta que estaba en medio de un lugar rodeado de árboles dándole entender que estaba en el bosque.

-Me alegro que despiertes estaba apunto de echarle agua-dice una voz detrás de ella

Bombón rápidamente voltea y ve a Brick sentado en una roca viéndola con una sonrisa maléfica.

-¿Por qué te sorprende? Te dije que no se quedaría así-dice sonriéndole.

-No me sorprende y no me das miedo-dice Bombón enojada.

-Deberías-dice Brick acercándose a ella- dime ahora ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?-pregunta furioso.

-Ya te lo dije no lo….

Bombón no logra terminar ya que Brick le lanza otro golpe lanzándola lejos de el.

-Esa no es la respuesta correcta-dice Brick acercándose a ella.

-Para mi si-dice Bombón levantándose furiosa y sabes que no me quedare aquí-dice mientras comenzaba a volar por no se alejo demasiado ya que Brick le agarro del pie.

-No recuerdo haberte dicho QUE TE PODRIAS IR-Grita furioso mientras la lanza estrellándola hacia una roca- yo diré cuando te vas.

-Y…Y crees que te obedeceré-dice furiosa con dificultades para levantarse.

-Si-dice Brick parándose frente a ella- Porque en estos momentos tu y yo nos divertiremos a lo grande-dice agarrandole el cabello-y créeme que nos divertiremos-sonriendo maléficamente-al menos de que me digas ¿Donde esta Bomer?

-Ya te dije que no lo se-contesta Bombón furiosa tratando de soltarse.

-Tu lo pediste-dice mientras se prepara para golpearla pero Bombón le da una fuerte patada alejándolo de ella.

Rápidamente comienza a alejarse de el pero se da cuenta que el la esta persiguiendo así que comienza a volar en medio del bosque por los obstáculos pero aun así no lo pierde de vista así que entra a una cueva y se oculta dentro de ella.

Bombón se detiene y se recarga detrás de una pared de la cueva rezando que Brick se vaya pero de la nada siente como alguien la agarra del cuello y la tira al suelo.

-Creíste que podrias escapar de mi-dice Brick poniéndose su pie en el estomago de Bombón-pues ahora sufrirás las consecuencias.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**¿Qué pasara con Bombón?**

**¿A quien quitaran de la transformación de Dynamo?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo =)**


	11. Chapter 11

-Oigan ¿No creen que Bombón ya tardo demasiado?-Pregunta Burbuja viendo que ya es muy tarde.

-Es verdad-dice Bellota viendo la hora-Bueno si no llega en 2 horas más iremos a buscarla-dice mientras veía la televisión.

-¿No te preocupa que algo pueda pasarle a tu hermana?-pregunta Miyako preocupada.

-Una vez tardo demasiado y resulto ser que había una convención de la mujer maravilla así que no hay nada que temer seguramente hay otra convención-dice Bellota sin dejar de ver la tele.

-Si tú lo dices-dicen todos volviendo a sus deberes.

-Chicos iré a la ciudad bueno tardo-dice Burbuja saliendo de la casa.

-Cuídate-dice Bellota sin importarle.

Boomer comienza a besar a Miyako con mucha pasión recargándose en el sofá.

-Oigan estoy aquí-dice Bellota sentada a lado de los dos asqueada y furiosa.

-Lo siento-dicen los dos al mismo tiempo apenados.

-¿Por qué a mí?-piensa Bellota asqueada.

-Boomer estoy preocupada por Bombón, algo me dice que algo no está bien-dice Miyako agarrándose el pecho.

-Tranquila Miyako si quieres vamos a buscarla-dice Boomer tiernamente.

-Si vamos-dice Miyako caminando junto con el hacia la salida.

-Por fin se fueron-dice Bellota aliviada viendo la tele.

/

Burbuja rápidamente llega al callejón abandonado con una bolsa de comida en la mano.

-Vaya ya era hora de que llegaras-dice Bomer sentado en una caja frente a ella con los brazos cruzados- Me muero de hambre.

Aunque era una excusa ya que Bomer se moría de ganas de volver a verla.

-Perdón lo que pasa es que no quería levantar sospechas-dice Burbuja acercándose a el-pero te traje algo que seguro te gustara-dice entregándole la bolsa.

Bomer la agarra rápidamente y la abre viendo 7 tacos de carne asada con una lata de soda.

-Tu sí que usas la cabeza-dice Bomer empezando a comer.

-Gracias, eres el primero que lo dice-dice Burbuja sentándose a lado de el- Oye Bomer ¿Ya pensaste lo que vas a hacer?-Pregunta asustada por la respuesta.

-Más o menos, planeo irme a New York a comenzar desde cero ya que ahí nadie me conoce-dice Bomer comiendo.

Burbuja baja su rostro para ocultar su tristeza, ella no quería que se fuera cuando los dos comenzaron una tierna amistad y tenían un sitio especial para los dos.

-¿Cu….Cuando planeas irte?-pregunta con tristeza.

-No lo sé, aun no estoy seguro de irme-contesta un poco triste ya que pudo percibir la tristeza de Burbuja- Por mientras estaré aquí un tiempo hasta que planee bien las cosas.

Burbuja levanta su rostro para verlo y asentir tristemente ya que tenía miedo que ese tiempo fuera muy pero muy corto.

-No quiero que te vayas-dice Burbuja tristemente.

-Lo sé pero entiende que si me quedo mis hermanos me descubrirán y me golpearan hasta que muera-dice Bomer triste de imaginárselo- y no quiero acabar así.

-Yo podría protegerte-dice Burbuja agarrando su mano.

-Si apenas pueden ganarnos creen que podrías tu contra los dos-dice Bomer arqueando la ceja- no seas tonta-dice mientras se suelta y continua comiendo.

-Tienes razón-dice Burbuja levantándose- solo no quiero que te vayas-dice con tristeza.

Bomer la mira sorprendido, sufría por el miedo que él se vaya. En el fondo él no se quiere ir por ella pero tiene tanto miedo a sus hermanos que no tenía otra opción.

-Burbuja-dice Bomer acercándose a ella mientras que Burbuja voltea a verlo-ven conmigo-dice nervioso.

-¿Qué?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Si me voy quiero que te vengas conmigo, tu y yo podríamos iniciar una vida lejos donde nadie pueda encontrarnos y ser felices-dice Bomer nervioso viendo a Burbuja a los ojos.

-M…Me estas pidiendo algo imposible-dice Burbuja cubriendo su boca con ambas manos sorprendida.

-Lo sé, pero eres mi amiga y no quiero que mis hermanos te lastimen por mi culpa-dice Bomer agarrándole los hombros- ¿Qué dices? ¿Huirías conmigo?-pregunta suavemente.

Burbuja estaba sorprendida, jamás imagino estar en una situación como esa. Y menos con Bomer. En el fondo de ella una parte gritaba que si mientras que la otra parte decía que no por sus amigos y su familia.

-Bomer…tengo que pensarlo-dice Burbuja apenada.

-Lo sé-dice Bomer sonriéndole-tomate tu tiempo no hay prisa-dice mientras la abraza-pero en verdad quiero irme contigo-Susurra tiernamente en el oído de Burbuja.

-Yo también pero tengo que pensarlo-Susurra Burbuja mientras lo abrazaba.

Lentamente Bomer se separa de Burbuja viéndola a los ojos sin darse cuenta que ambos rostro lentamente se acercaban hasta que sus labios se tocaron convirtiéndose en un tierno y bello beso.

/

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Cállate!-Dice Brick tapándole la boca-Además aun no te echo nada estúpida-dice furioso pero rápidamente siente que su mano se congela y se separa rápidamente de ella.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Que estuviera ahí inmovilizada mientras me golpeabas-dice Bombón furiosa- pues fíjate que no.

-Ya lo sé porque si no te defendías esto sería aburrido-dice Brick furioso-y me pagaras por esto-dice mostrando su mano congelada.

-Si no quieres que todo tu cuerpo este congelado ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!-Grita furiosa golpeándolo causando que saliera volando lejos de ella.

Bombón al ver que ya no podía verlo por lo menos podría aprovechar esa oportunidad para escapar de Brick. Ella rápidamente comenzó a volar entre los arboles ya que sabe que si vuela sobre ellos rápidamente Brick la encontrara y eso era lo que menos quería. Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba en su lado. Brick era mucho más rápido que ella y ya la estaba alcanzado. Lo Bombón estaba pasando por tanto obstáculos para que Brick se confundiera y lograra perderla de vista, poco después Bombón voltea a ver u se da cuenta que Brick ya no la seguía, sintiéndose aliviada volteo a ver delante de ella pero al hacerlo recibió un fuerte golpe causando que se estrellara a una gran cantidad de árboles derrumbándolas incluso uno le cayó sobre ella atrapándola.

-Aléjate de mí-exige Bombón furiosa viendo como Brick caminaba hacia ella.

-¿Y si no que rosadita?-sonriendo con malicia.

Bombón lo mira con un profundo odio que de la nada levanta el árbol y se lo tira a Brick pero él ya estaba preparado y lo esquiva rápidamente.

-Por favor eso no es tontos-dice Brick en tono burlón.

-Y lo que tú haces es de cobardes-dice Bombón furiosa.

-Si claro-dice Brick rodando los ojos-pero eso si rosadita esto no ter..

-¡BOMBON!

Los dos lograron escuchar la voz de Miyako y Boomer llamando a Bombón. Brick aprieta sus puños furioso ya que sabe que no podrá contra los tres y menos contra la parte alterna de su hermano.

-Esto no a terminado-dice Brick furioso volteando a verla-volveré por ti rosadita-dice lanzándole una sonrisa maligna mientras se alejaba del lugar entre los árboles.

Bombón siente como un escalofrió le recorre su cuerpo al ver la sonrisa de Brick.

-¡BOMBON! Grita Miyako acercándose hacia Bombón aliviada- Bombón gracias a Dios que estas bien…te estuvimos buscando por todos lados-dice abrazándola fuertemente.

-Si es…..estoy bien gra…..cias-dice Bombón asfixiándose.

-Perdón-dice Miyako soltándola apenada mientras que Bombón tosía fuertemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Boomer confundido.

Bu…Bueno pueeessss había unos leñadores en peligro y fui a ayudarlos-dice rápidamente con una sonrisa falsa.

-Así ¿Y porque hay tantos arboles destruidos?-Pregunta Boomer apuntando el camino destruido de árboles.

-P…Puesss es que aquí ya mis hermanas y yo hemos luchado y pase por aquí a descansar-dice Bombón rápidamente-vaya mire que ya casi el sol se oculta ya vámonos-dice mientras volaba a gran velocidad a su casa.

Miyako y Boomer se miraron confundidos pero al saber que Bombón les diría lo mismo si seguían preguntando decidieron dejarlo así e irse a casa de las chicas.

Bombón volaba a gran velocidad furiosa, ella no quería decirles que lucho contra Brick ya que era personal y no quería a nadie más involucrado en ese asunto ya que se tenía que preparar porque sabía que cuando Brick jura algo lo dice en serio. Pero no logra entender porque sintió un gran escalofrió al verlo sonreír de esa manera ya que siempre lo ve con esa sonrisa pero esa fue la primera vez que se enfrentan los dos a solas.

/

Momoko rápidamente llego a su casa agotada por otro largo día de trabaja reconstruyendo a Dynamo y lo único que deseaba era terminarlo rápidamente e ir por su mejor amiga y por Boomer. Pero por suerte el profesor les dijo que faltaban poco para terminarlo y eso la emocionaba porque significa que rápidamente volverá a ver a una de sus mejores amigas.

Rápidamente va a su cuarto para prepararse para dormir cuando de pronto escucha que alguien golpea la ventana, lentamente voltea a ver y ve a alguien que jamás imagino ver.

-Brick-dice sorprendida mientras abría su ventana- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunta arqueando la ceja.

-Pasa-dice haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar-Ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta enojada cruzando los brazos.

-Lo siento pero necesitaba verte-dice en voz baja apenado.

-¿Que….Querías verme?-Dice sorprendida y sonrojada.

-Si-dice sonrojado en voz baja.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta apenada.

-No lo sé-dice en voz baja- y baja la voz no quieres que tu familia nos descubra-dice furioso volteando por todos lados.

-No te preocupes que mi familia no está-dice aun apenada.

-Ah-fue lo único que dice apenado.

-Pero aun no contesta mi pregunta-dice algo enojada.

-Ya la conteste pero no escuchas bien-dice Brick cruzando los brazos-No sé pero tenía la urgencia de volverte a ver-dice sonrojado.

-tal vez la preocupación que tienes hacia tu hermano-dice Momoko triste.

-No te imaginas como lo extraño-dice Brick con tristeza sentándose en la cama de Momoko-y más por lo que Butch y yo dijimos en el día que desapareció.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?-pregunta Momoko confundida.

-Dijimos que desearíamos otra cosa que a él como hermano justamente frente a él después de que el huyera de ustedes-contesta con tristeza- Y no sabes lo arrepentidos que los dos lo estamos-dice apretando fuertemente los puño- Yo…yo me muero sin mis hermanos Momoko y no sé qué haría sin mi pequeño hermano-dice mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Lo que dijeron fue algo muy cruel, no puedo imaginarme como se sintió Boomer al oír eso. Debió destrozarlo-dice Momoko con las manos cubriendo su boca de lo sorprendida y decepcionada que estaba.

-Lo sé y estoy arrepentido y cuando lo vuelva a ver a Boomer le diré lo cuanto que lo siento-dice Brick limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Deberías y más por todo lo que le hicieron-dice Momoko sentándose a su lado.

-Lo sé-dice Brick tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Oye ¿Por qué me lo cuentas?-pregunta confundida.

-Por…Porque-volteando lentamente a verla- Porque eres la única a la que confió-dice con tristeza.

Momoko siente como su corazón se llena de tristeza a oír eso y lentamente lo abraza para consolarlo mientras que Brick la abraza fuertemente escondiendo su cabeza en su hombro.

-Los encontraremos Brick. Tú y Butch volverán a ver a Boomer y todo terminara ya verás-dice Momoko acariciándole la espalda-y después volveremos a hacer enemigos como antes-dice con tristeza ya que no deseaba eso.

Brick saca su cabeza del escondite recordando los viejos tiempos con tristeza ya que los que ha vivido con Momoko aparte de tristes por la desaparición de los azules fueron maravillosos con Momoko ya que a pasar tiempo con ella puedo conocerla más.

-No…no quiero que seamos enemigos nunca más-dice Brick separándose de Momoko pero agarrándola e los hombros-no quiero volver al pasado quiero un buen futuro-dice acariciándole la mejilla tiernamente-y más si es contigo.

-Brick-dice Momoko sorprendida y con las mejillas rojas.

-No sé por qué pero siento que te necesito y también que tengo la necesidad de protegerte sin importarme lo que digan los demás-dice Brick sin soltarla y nervioso por la respuesta de Momoko- Lo que quiero decir es que…Qui….Quiero estar a tu lado Momoko

Momoko siente que quería salir a afuera a gritar de felicidad a los cuatro vientos al escuchar la declaración de Brick, sin darse cuenta el rostro de Brick se acerca y sus labios se junta transformándose en un tierno beso. Momoko rodea el cuello de Brick con sus brazos mientras que él le agarra la cintura acercándose más. Lentamente los dos se separan por falta de aire muy rojos.

-Eso fue….

-Maravilloso-termina Brick sonrojado sonriendo.

-Así es-dice mientras lo vuelve a besar.

Brick deseaba poder quedarse así toda la vida pero recuerda que si su hermano se da cuenta de su ausencia iría por él y podría ver una guerra a muerte por eso.

Lentamente se separa de Momoko regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Me tengo que ir pero sabemos que nos veremos mañana-dice con una tierna sonrisa.

-Así es-dice Momoko sonrojada.

Brick le da un beso rápido y se acerca a la ventana pero antes voltea a ver a Momoko una vez más antes de irse regalándose ambos una tierna sonrisa y rápidamente sale directamente a casa mientras que Momoko abraza uno de sus cojines con tanta fuerza emocionada sintiéndose la chica más afortunada del mundo.

/

Bellota rápidamente sale de su casa dándose cuenta que Bombón ya tardo demasiado y que Burbuja no había vuelto y ya no se le hacía divertido.

-¿Dónde demonios estarán esas dos tan tarde?-se pregunta furiosa recorriendo la ciudad.

Bellota escucha una fuerte explosión en la dulcería del anciano Hopper y rápidamente va a investigar y ve algo desagradable.

Butch está rodeado de dulces comiéndoselos gustosamente, rápidamente voltea a todos lados buscando señales de sus hermanos pero se dio cuenta que estaba solo.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-Pregunta Bellota furiosa.

-Vaya pero si es la marimacha-dice Butch en tono burlón- Lárgate que estoy disfrutando de mi cena-dice comiendo dulces.

-Así, espero que te haya gustado porque aquí viene el postre-dice rápidamente agarrándolo de la camisa y lanzándolo fuera de la tienda-¿te gusto?-pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

Butch rápidamente se levanta furioso.

-Ahorita mismo sabrás la respuesta-dice furioso lanzándose hacia ella.

Rápidamente ellos comienzan a pelear sin importarles nada más que ganarle a su contraparte cuando menos se dieron cuenta que se estaban alejando de la ciudad dirigiéndose hacia el mar.

De un fuerte golpe ambos se separan viéndose con un profundo odio.

-¿Te rindes?-pregunta Butch furioso.

-Nunca-contesta Bellota furiosa.

-Debiste decir que si tonta-dice lanzándose hacia ella pero Bellota lo esquiva.

-Y tú debiste largarte de la ciudad inútil-dice Bellota lanzándole un golpe pero Butch agarra su brazo

-En tus sueños estúpido-dice mientras la lanza.

Pero Bellota agarra la camisa de Butch causando que ambos se estrellen en la arena de la playa. Lentamente Bellota se levanta flotándose la cabeza adolorida cuando se voltea ver a Butch a pocos centímetros de sus rostros y ambos se alejan sonrojados y asqueados.

-ALEJATE DE MI-Dice Butch furioso y asqueado.

-Pero si tú comenzaste-dice Bellota furiosa y asqueada.

-Oh no será que querías verme-dice guiñándole el ojo sonriéndole burlonamente.

-Cállate inútil-dice Bellota furiosa y roja.

-Eso es un si-dice cruzando los brazos-

-¡ES UN NO!-Grita Bellota furiosa mientras se alejaba de el rápidamente.

-Eso lo averiguare verdecita, ya lo veremos-dice Butch con una sonrisa maligna.

Bellota rápidamente llega a su casa y ve a todos sentados en el sofá viendo la tele.

-Hola Bellota ¿A dónde fuiste?-pregunta Bombón viendo la tele.

-¡¿Cómo que a dónde?! FUI A BUSCARLAS-grita Bellota furiosa- pero viendo que todos están aquí yo me largo-dice yéndose a su cuarto furiosa.

-Algo me dice que le paso algo que la puso de un mal humor-dice Miyako asustada por la reacción de Bellota.

-Siempre es así-contesta Bombón y Burbuja al mismo tiempo.

-Igual a Kaoru-dice Miyako con tono burlón.

Boomer sonríe agarrándola de la mano y besándola en la mejilla.

/

Mientras tanto en una cabaña lejos de la ciudad Brick mira la ciudad de saltadilla con tristeza sintiendo que una parte de él estaba vacía.

-Buenas noches Bomer-dice Brick con tristeza acostándose en su cama.

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo**

**Acaso creyeron que el Brick de la serie original no tuviera corazón para admitir que extraña a su hermano XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Nos leemos pronto ^^**

**Cuídense…..**


	12. Chapter 12

Kaoru rápidamente llego al jardín de la casa del profesor. Ella sabía que aun seguirían dormidos después de un largo trabajo del día anterior pero ella casi no pudo dormir, estaba tan preocupada por Miyako que solamente durmió la mitad de la noche. No quiso despertar al Profesor, Ken y Poochie ya que sabia que ellos tienen el sueño pesado y que despierten seria un milagro así que decidió esperar en el patio y comer su almuerzo que preparo antes de irse de su casa.

Logro encontrar un cómodo lugar para sentarse y disfrutar su almuerzo pero de la nada su mochila desaparece. Se levanta bruscamente viendo para todos lados enojada.

-¿Buscabas esto brócoli?-pregunta una voz conocida detrás de ella.

Kaoru empieza a murmurar muchas maldiciones al escuchar una voz molesta, rápidamente voltea y ve a Butch sentado en el techo de la chochera con la mochila de Kaoru en la mano.

-¡DEVUELVEME MI ALMUERZO!-Grita furiosa volando hacia el.

Butch rápidamente se aleja como un rayo mientras que Kaoru se para a unos metros frente a el.

-Y si no ¿Que me harás? Además tienes que compartir-dice en tono burlón.

-Ja yo a ti jamás de los ¡JAMAS! Compartiría mis cosas-dice furiosa-ahora ¡DEVUELVEMELA!-Grita mientras corre hacia el pero Butch la esquiva.

-No seas mala y comparte brócoli-dice en tono burlón mientras mostraba su almuerzo-Mmm... Huele delicioso jajá jajá

-¡AHORA VERAS!-Grita furiosa lanzándose hacia el.

Los verdes caen del techo hasta dar con un río de flores que se encontraba detrás de la casa del profesor. Los dos quedan my adoloridos por la fuerte caída, lentamente elevan sus rostros pero lo que jamás se dieron cuenta es que estaban tan cerca que sus labios inconscientemente se encontraron.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Grita los dos aterrados y asqueados alejándose como un rayo de ellos.

-¡¿Cómo TE ATREVISTES?!-Grita Kaoru furiosa y roja como tomate cubriendo su boca.

-Por favor yo no hice nada-dice Butch furioso y cruzando los brazos- mas bien…. Creo que tu quisiste besarme brócoli-dice con una mirada picara.

-Yo jamás imbe….-Kaoru no pudo terminar ya que Butch se acerco demasiado que podía sentir su respiración.

-Además-dice acariciando la mejilla de Kaoru- Tu más que nada me deseas brócoli-dice sensualmente.

Kaoru no entiende porque pero siente que su corazón latir mas rápido que nunca y que esta demasiado nerviosa verlo frente a el. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojo intenso al momento que se acerco.

-¡Ya quisieras!-Dice Kaoru empujándolo muy furiosa-Y vuelves a acercarte a mi de es amanera te juro que será lo ultimo que hagas en tu vida-dice mostrando su martillo.

-Uuuyyyy que miedo tengo-dice Butch en tono burlón.

Kaoru ya había perdido la paciencia que lentamente se acerca a el con la intención de romperle la boca.

-Buenos días-saluda Ken saliendo de la casa.

Kaoru se detiene rápidamente y voltea a ver a Ken y a Poochie que los miraban asustados ya que ellos les tienen muchísimo miedo.

-Hola niño-dice Butch con una sonrisa burlona viendo a Kaoru ya que sabía lo que ella quería hacer con su martillo.

-Hola Ken-dice Kaoru molesta.

-Parece que despertamos de buenas jeje jeje-dice Poochie con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si tú lo dices-dice Kaoru mientras se sienta molesta.

-Yo si desperté de buenas y no se imaginan cuanto-dice Butch guiñándole el ojo a Kaoru mientras que ella le lanza una mirada asesina.

-Algo me dice que la hizo enojar-Susurra Poochie a Ken en el oído.

-Yo digo que fue algo peor-Susurra Ken a Poochie asustado.

-¡HOLA!-Grita Momoko llegando con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Momoko-saluda Ken y Poochie aliviados de verla.

-Y ahora ¿Por qué de buenas?-Pregunta Kaoru confundida y molesta.

-Y tu ¿Por qué tan molesta?-Pregunta confundida pero sonriente.

-Desperté de malas-Contesta viendo a Butch furiosa-pero contesta mi pregunta.

-No lo se pero…algo me dice que hoy será un gran día-dice Momoko ya que no quería contarle a nadie lo de anoche sin que Brick estuviera de acuerdo.

-Espero que sea verdad-dice Brick aterrizando detrás de Momoko-Por que yo también presiento que hoy será un gran día.

-¿Porque solo ustedes están de buen humor?-Pregunta Butch confundido.

-Hola chicos-saluda el Profesor saliendo de la casa- no se porque pero se escucho tantos ruidos por uno de los techos y también gritos que me despertó-dice confundido.

Kaoru y Butch se miraron ya que sabían quienes causaron esos fuertes ruidos.

-Bueno no importa, ha terminar de reconstruir la Dynamo-dice emocionado.

-SSSSSIIIIII-Grita todos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tantos detrás de los arbusto el mismo ser que a estado espiándolos desde hace días otra vez hace lo mismo.

-Que curioso….yo también siento que hoy será un gran día jajá jajá-dice con una sonrisa macabra.

/

-Irán a la escuela-dice Boomer sorprendido.

-Así es…somos niñas y es normal que a nuestra edad vayamos a la escuela-dice Bombón desayunando.

-Tiene razón-dice Miyako comiendo.

-¿Dónde rayos estará Bellota?-pregunta Bombón furiosa al ver su silla vacía.

-Seguramente durmiendo-dice Burbuja desayunando-ya sabes que nunca se quiere levantar temprano.

-Es verdad pero su desayuno se enfría y ya se hace tarde-dice el profesor viendo el reloj-ve por ella Bombón.

-Si-dice al momento en que se aleja.

Mientras tanto Bellota yacía aun dormida en su cama tapada por las cobijas con los ojos fuertemente cerrados con una expresión que esta furiosa.

_Bellota estaba volando a gran velocidad en medio de la nada buscando una manera de salir de ahí e ir a casa. Pero de la nada ve como algo detrás de ella a máxima velocidad se acerca. Comienza a volar a toda velocidad que podía pero aun así la logra alcanzar atrapándola con sus brazos._

_-¡SUELTAME COMO TE ATR….-Bellota no pudo terminar ya que logra ver quien la había capturado-B…Butch-dice sorprendida._

_Butch tenía a Bellota cerca de su cuerpo viéndola con una maligna sonrisa_

_-Bellota_

_Bellota logro escuchar la voz de Bombón llamándola pero no lograba verla por ningún lado mientras trataba de liberarse de Butch_

_-Bellota._

_Cuando estaba a punto de gritar paso algo que jamás lo vio venir, los labios de Butch atraparon sus labios. Bellota quedo inmóvil y dejo de sentir su cuerpo._

_-BELLOTAAAA!_

Bellota abre sus ojos y se sienta en la cama aterrada, mira para todos lados y e que esta en su cuarto y que Bombón esta flotando frente a ella enojada.

-Bellota ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? Llegaremos tarde a la escuela así que alístate rápido que tu desayuno se enfría-dice Bombón yéndose del cuarto.

Bellota se queda aun sentada en estado de shock tocando sus labios, en su sueño Butch la había besado…. ¡Besado! Justamente lo que ella juro desde que beso por primera vez a Butch cuando derrotaron a los chicos por primera vez y después de que El los reviviera que jamás besaría a un chico en su vida,

Pero se alivia al ver que fue solamente un beso pero se pregunta ¿Por qué demonios soñó eso? Acaso fue por la pelea que tuvieron ayer y que sus rostros estaban cerca, se alegra de que no se haya convertido en un beso.

-_Cuando vuelva a verte Butch te juro que te romperé la cabeza-_Piensa Bellota furiosa mientras que rápidamente se arregla para ir a la escuela y va rápido a desayunar.

-Vaya, ya era hora-dice Bombón enojada mientras recoge su plato.

-Si, si buenos días-dice Bellota furiosa mientras se sentaba a desayunar.

-Algo me dice que no dormiste bien-dice Burbuja viendo las ojeras de Bellota.

-Es porque tuve una horrenda pesadilla-dice furiosa mientras desayunaba.

-¿Qué soñaste?-Pregunta Miyako preocupada.

-Quiero olvidarlo-dice Bellota ya que no quería recordar lo horrible que fue.

-Como quieras-dice Miyako aun preocupada.

-Chicas es hora de ir a la escuela-dice el profesor entrando a la cocina.

-Si-dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo-Adiós profesor, adiós Miyako y no te metas en problemas Boomer-dicen al momento que se van.

-Adiós chicas cuídense-dice el profesor desde la puerta.

-¡ADIOS!-Gritan Miyako Y Boomer desde la puerta.

-Y bien ¿Ustedes dos que harán?-pregunta el profesor riéndolos.

-Pues no se, ir a la ciudad o al centro comercial-dice Miyako sonriendo tiernamente.

-Y ver una película-dice Boomer sonriendo.

-Bueno, no mas cuídense-dice el Profesor entrando a la casa.

-Nos vamos-dice Miyako.

-Claro-dice mientras la agarra entre sus brazos y vuelan hacia la ciudad.

-Boomer jajajajaja bájame jajá jajá-ríe Miyako divertida en los brazos de Boomer.

/

-En serio Brick, algo me dice que pronto volveremos a ver a Miyako-dice Momoko emocionada.

-No eres la única, yo también siento que volveré a ver a mi hermano-dice Brick emocionado-Por cierto-cambiando su expresión a preocupación-¿Ya les contaste lo que paso anoche?

-No-contesta Momoko nerviosa y sonrojada-esperaba que tu me dijeras.

-Me alegro porque no creo que se emocionen con lo que esta pasando-dice Brick viendo a todos trabajando.

-Tienes razón-dice Momoko viendo a todos.

Mientras tanto Kaoru estaba dentro del pecho de la Dynamo limpiando la suciedad que se había acumulado por mucho tiempo estando encerrado después de ser destruido. Pero se detiene al sentir a alguien observándola por detrás.

-Será mejor que te vayas-dice Kaoru molesta.

-Y si no me quiero ir-contesta Butch con una sonrisa burlona.

Kaoru gira rápidamente y lo apunta con un fierro muy filoso en la cabeza viéndolo con ira.

-Te clavare esto justamente en la cabeza-dice Kaoru furiosa.

Butch mira a Kaoru arqueando la ceja y de un rápido movimiento le quita el fierro y lo lanza afuera de la Dynamo.

-No me hagas reír Kaoru no me digas que sigues furiosa por lo de la mañana-dice lentamente acercándose.

-Y si es así ¿Qué?-Dice Kaoru molesta retrocediendo pero para su desgracia montones de aparatos impide que se aleje más.

Butch sonríe con malicia y la acorrala viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-Podría quitarte ese enfado brócoli-dice con una mirada picara.

-Q…Que no me digas brócoli-dice furiosa tratando de empujarlo pero no lograba moverlo ni un milímetro.

-Porque estas tan nerviosa-dice Butch en tono burlón agarrando sus brazos poniéndola mas nerviosa- jamás te e visto así y menos frente de mi-dice acercando su rostro a la de ella lentamente- acaso yo te pongo así.

Kaoru se pone más nerviosa al ver que se acerca, trata de alejarse pero no puede sentir su cuerpo.

-¡BUTCH VEN AQUI!-Grita Brick que se encontraba fuera de la Dynamo.

Butch se aleja de ella molesto por la interrupción pero sabia que si no iba Brick se enfurecería e iría por el, lentamente ve a Kaoru con una sonrisa picara.

-No hemos terminado-dice mientras se va.

Kaoru se inca en el suelo poniendo sus manos en su pecho sintiendo como su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

-¿Qué demonios me esta pasado?-Se pregunta furiosa.

/

Bombón estaba en el patio de su escuela disfrutando el recreo jugando con sus amigos.

-¿A que jugamos?-pregunta Mitch.

-Qué les parece a las escondidas-Dice una de las niñas emocionada.

-Buena idea-dicen todos emocionados.

-¿Pero quien cuenta?-pregunta Bellota.

-Tu cuentas Burbuja-dice uno de los niños.

-De acuerdo- Burbuja acercándose a la pared de la escuela-Uno dos tres….

Rápidamente todos se fueron a esconder, Bombón se esconde detrás de los arbustos sabiendo que Burbuja siempre los revisa al final. Pero siente que alguien la esta vigilando, voltea por todos lados y no ve nada más que árboles y la reja que esta cubierta por ramas. Voltea a ver a Burbuja que termino de contar y comenzó a buscarlos sintió como alguien le cubre la boca y la aleja.

-¿Me extrañaste verdad?-pregunta voz bastante conocida.

Bombón se queda sorprendida y asustada al oír esa voz, rápidamente se suelta y se aleja y ve a Brick parado viéndola con una sonrisa maligna que la puso nerviosa.

-B…Brick.. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-pregunta tratando de fingir enojo para ocultar sus nervios.

-No te dije-dijo Brick con un tono petulante- No e terminado contigo todavía rosadita

Bombón lo miraba nerviosa y no sabe porque. En una fracción de segundo de repente gritaba

-BURBU…..

Brick rápidamente la silencie tapándole la boca con su mano y luego con su brazo la envolvió alrededor de su cintura y cuidadosamente voló rápidamente sin ser visto por ningún niño de la escuela. Mientras más se alejaba Bombón continuo forcejeando para liberarse, logro verlo a la cara y le lanzo rayos láser de sus ojos alejándolo de ella.

Rápidamente se quita el trapo de la boca y comienza volar a oda velocidad, estaban tan nerviosa pero no entiende porque se siente así al ver a Brick a los ojos y más cuando sintió su brazo rodeándola en su cintura. Pero sin darse cuenta tomo el camino equivocado alejándose mas de la escuela llegando a un lago que si no estuviera huyendo lo contemplaría. Entonce Brick aparece dándole un fuerte golpe cayendo al lago, pero cuando cayo al lago Bombón se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza desmayándose dentro del lago, no podía respirar, cuando estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento por falta de aire siente como alguien la saca rápidamente del lago.

Brick la deja en la orilla del lago mientras que Bombón esta tosiendo, moqueando y temblando de frío, el agua estaba muy helada y el frío viento no ayudaba en absoluto

-Quédate aquí-ordeno Brick-Si te mueves te arrepentirás.

Con eso Brick comenzó a alejarse. Bombón no se quería moverse igualmente, tenia demasiado frío que se abrazo así misma con tal de calentarse. Entonces siente como algo tibio alrededor de ella. Era una toalla. Rápidamente levanta su vista y ve a Brick parado frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

-¿De….de d…donde…lo…lo has ….conse…guido?-Pregunta con una voz áspera con castañedos de dientes.

-Si te digo que la robe ¿Qué harás?-pregunta Brick seriamente.

Bombón frunció el ceño. No quería usar las cosas robadas ya aprendió una dura lección sobre eso hace mucho tiempo. Pero ahora, ella ganas de reclamar nada. Siente como Brick la envuelve más con la toalla y comienza a tomar vuelo llegándosela.

-¡Un momento! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!-Pregunta nerviosa y aun con frió.

-Ya lo sabrás después-dice Brick.

-¡SUELTAME!-Grita Bombón mientras se aleja mas de la ciudad.

¡CALLATE!-Grita Brick golpeándola dejándola inconciente.

/

-¡BOMBON!

Burbuja estaba buscando a Bombón, ya había encontrado a todos pero no a ella y eso era muy extraño. Y más ya que sonó la campana y Bombón no había aparecido.

-¡BOMBON! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!

-¿Ya la encontraste?-pregunta Bellota preocupada.

-No, no la e encontrado…estoy preocupada-dice Burbuja preocupada.

-Es raro, ella no es así-dice Bellota confundida viendo a todos lados.

-Es verdad ¿Dónde estará?-pregunta Burbuja buscando en los arbustos.

-¿La encontraron?-pregunta la maestra preocupada.

-No-contestan las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Es raro Bombón jamás a echo esto-dice la maestra preocupada- ¿Dónde estará?

-¿Maestra nos permite ir a buscarla fuera de la escuela?-Pregunta Burbuja preocupada.

-Por supuesto solo encuéntrela-dice la maestra preocupada.

Las chicas rápidamente se toman vuelo en busca de Bombón pero tienen un fuerte presentimiento que esta en peligro.

-¿Busquemos a Miyako y Boomer para que nos ayuden a encontrar a Bombón?-dice Burbuja.

-Buena idea-dice Bellota mientras que las dos vuelan hacia la ciudad.

-Bombón ¿Dónde estas?-piensa Burbuja preocupada.

/

-Buenas noticias…Solo falta pocas reparaciones y estará listo pasado mañana-dice el profesor emocionado.

-¡DE VERDAD!-Dice Momoko emocionada.

-¡GENIAL!-Dicen los chicos emocionados.

-¿Entonces mañana terminamos con los últimos toques e iremos por los azules?-Pregunta Kaoru emocionada.

-Así es-dice el profesor-pero ay un problema-dice el profesor nervioso.

-¿Cuál?-pregunta todos confundidos.

-Que posiblemente viajen primero a otras dimensiones antes de ir por Miyako y Boomer-dice el profesor nervioso.

-Escuche…no nos importa eso solo queremos a Miyako de vuelta-dice Kaoru furiosa.

-Y nosotros a nuestro hermano-dice Butch furioso.

-Lo sabemos-dice Ken.

-Entonces prepárense porque mañana terminaremos a Dynamo e iremos por Miyako y Boomer-dice el Profesor emocionado.

-SSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mientras tanto en los arbustos.

-Muy pronto mi venganza se acerca aunque sea en otra dimensión jajajajaja-dice la misma voz maléfica viendo la Dynamo media reparada.

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Tratare de subir el próximo lo más rápido que pueda.**

**Gracias por sus reviews son importante para mi en serio ^^**

**Cuídense nos leemos pronto ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Miyako y Boomer estaban sentados en el parque comiéndose un rico helado de vainilla y disfrutando de su compañía.

-Te digo algo Boomer, me alegra haber llegado a esta dimensión contigo-dice Miyako contenta y sonrojada mientras recarga su cabeza en el hombre de Boomer.

-A mí también Miyako-dice Boomer contento recargado su cabeza en la de Miyako-no pudiera haber pedido algo mejor.

-Y lo chistoso es encontrar a una minis versiones nuestras-Dice divertida.

-Jajajajajaja es verdad, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado-dice Boomer en tono burlón.

-Pero….estoy preocupada por el pequeño Bomer ¿Dónde estará?-pregunta Miyako preocupada.

-Tranquila-dice Boomer agarrando tiernamente su mano- él está bien, yo lo sé-dice tranquilamente ya que presiente de él está a salvo.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunta Miyako preocupada.

-Sí, recuerda que soy yo-dice Orgulloso.

-Si es verdad-dice con una sonrisa pero aun preocupada- pero…no sé por qué pero presiento que algo está mal-dice poniendo su mano en su pecho.

-Tranquila, todo está bien-dice acariciando su mano suavemente.

-eso espe…

-¡BOOMER! ¡MIYAKO!

Los rápidamente voltean y ven a Bellota y a Burbuja acercándose a máxima velocidad con cara de preocupación y terror.

-Chicas ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Miyako preocupada acercándose a ellas.

-¿No han visto a Bombón?-pregunta Burbuja aterrada.

-No, no la hemos visto desde la mañana ¿Por qué?-pregunta Boomer preocupado.

-Bombón ha desaparecido-dice Bellota preocupada.

-¡¿COMO QUE HA DESAPARECIDO?!-Pregunta ambos preocupados y aterrados.

-Sí, estábamos en recreo jugando a las escondidas y ya había encontrado a todos menos a Bombón pero cuando sonó la campana ella nunca apareció-dice Burbuja con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Quizás ella aun siga escondida y les está jugando una mala broma-dice Boomer cruzando los brazos.

-Bombón no es así, ella siempre es la primera en entrar a clases-dice Bellota preocupada-Por favor ayúdenos a encontrarla.

-No se preocupen que lo haremos-dice Boomer preocupado- Y sé exactamente dónde empezar-dice viendo a Miyako ya que ella también sabía dónde empezar.

-Síguenos-dice Miyako mientras que volaba hacia el bosque seguida por Boomer y las niñas.

/

Mientras tanto en una cabaña junto a lago que se encuentra a muchísimos kilómetros de la Ciudad de saltadilla, Bombón lentamente abría los ojos algo mareada y adolorida. Trato de mover su mano pero algo impedía moverla, es más, no podía moverse.

-Despierta de una buena vez rosada-ordena una voz desesperada y conocida.

Bombón rápidamente abre sus ojos al escuchar esa voz y descubre que está atada a una silla en un lugar que jamás había visto en su vida, lentamente voltea hacia la derecha y ve lo que no quiso ver. Vio a Brick parado junto a ella con los brazos cruzados viéndola seriamente.

-Ya era hora-dice seriamente.

-¿Do….Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-pregunta asustada.

-En una cabaña lejos de saltadilla, no quiero que tus hermanas y mis herma….mi hermano nos interrumpan-dice mostrando una sádica sonrisa-esto es entre los dos.

-Si hablas de Bomer te dije que no…lo..se-dice furiosa.

-Si ya me imaginaba esa respuesta-dice Brick recargándose en la pared- en realidad esto es por otra cosa.

-Pues no me interesa ¡AHORA SUELTAME!-Grita furiosa mientras forcejea.

-Oh no, no-dice Brick negando con la cabeza- tú no te iras hasta que yo lo diga que lo dudo mucho-dice en tono divertido.

-Ja! ¿Piensas retenerme aquí para siempre?-pregunta furiosa.

-Tal vez.

-Estás loco y no sabes cómo ¡TE ODIO!-Grita furiosa.

-Vaya es lo más hermoso que me has dicho-dijo Brick sonriendo tomando el insulto como cariño.

-Qué bueno porque te lo repetiré cuantas veces quieras-dice Bombón fingiendo una tierna sonrisa- ¡TE ODIO!-Grita furiosa tratando de liberarse.

-Gracias que me puedo sonrojar-dice Brick separándose de la pared.

Bombón lo miraba con un profundo odio mientras que Brick se acercaba a ella hasta quedar a pocos metros de ella.

-No sé por qué pero…..tengo ganas de hacerte pagar por todas las batallas que tú y tus hermanas nos ganaron-dice sonriendo sádicamente agarrando el mentón de Bombón-recuerdo nuestra primera batalla en la que mis hermanos y yo logramos ganarles pero nos derrotaron con unos estúpidos y asquerosos besos-dice Brick soltándola bruscamente- Y después cuando resucitamos nos derrotaron humillándonos cruelmente-dice sintiendo como si sangre hervía.

-Pues permíteme recordarte que ustedes comenzaron-dice Bombón furiosa- Ustedes aparecieron y lo primero que dijistes fue "¿_Porque no se meten con alguien de su tamaño? Somos los Rowdyruff Boys y queremos pelear"-_Imitando la voz de Brick haciendo caras chistosas.

Brick la agarra del cabellos acercándola hacia el mientras que Bombón gemía de dolor y lo miraba nerviosa.

-¿Por….Por qué estoy nerviosa cuando lo veo?-piensa Bombón nerviosa.

-Yo que tú no me reiría en esta posición-dice Brick furioso soltándola causando que Bombón se cayera con todo y silla-Además tú y yo estaremos en esa choza por un largo pero largo tiempo-dice furioso mientras se acerca hacia la ventana-Así que bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar porque estarás aquí hasta que tus hermanas me devuelvan a mi hermano-dice furioso sin verla.

-Cuantas veces te eh dicho que ¡NO! Sabemos dónde demonios esta Bomer-dice Bombón furiosa.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!-Grita Brick furioso volteando a verla-Yo quiero a mi hermana y si para eso tengo que hacer esto, que así sea-dice al mismo tiempo que sale de la cabaña.

Bombón mira la dirección donde se fue Brick aterrada por el tono que el uso y la manera que la está tratando, fija su vista hacia la ventana viendo el cielo aun azul y las aves volando libremente. Justo lo que ella desea ser en ese momento, libre.

-_Chicas rápido vengan por mí por favor apúrense-_piensa Bombón suplicante mientras cerraba los ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas.

/

-Aquí fue donde la encontramos-dice Boomer apuntando el lugar donde se encontraban los arboles destruidos.

-¿Qué demonios hacia Bombón aquí?-pregunta Bellota confundida viendo el lugar-ella jamás hace algo así con los árboles.

-Es verdad-dice Burbuja asustada viendo todo.

-Cuénteme ¿Qué demonios paso?-pregunta Bellota viendo seriamente a Miyako y a Boomer.

-Pues yo estaba muy preocupada por Bombón y además vi algo extraño en el bosque por lo que le pedí a Boomer que me ayudara buscarla y….

_~Flash Back ~_

_-¿No crees que nos hemos alejado mucho de la ciudad?-Pregunta Boomer seriamente viendo a Miyako mientras volaban alrededor del bosque._

_-Te juro que vi algo raro por aquí, seguramente Bombón esta por aquí-dice Miyako sin quitar la vista al bosque._

_-Si tú lo dices pero te repito no vi nada-dice Boomer seriamente._

_De pronto se escucha un fuerte golpe y derrumbes en el bosque y podrían ver como los arboles caía rápidamente creando un camino._

_-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta Boomer sorprendido._

_-Vamos a ver-dice Miyako volando a máxima velocidad._

_-¡ESPERAME!-Grita Boomer siguiéndola._

_Miyako vuela a máxima al lugar junto con Boomer y logra ver a Bombón un poco golpeada y justamente en el lugar donde se encuentra el camino de árboles caídos._

_-¡BOMBON! Grita Miyako acercándose hacia Bombón aliviada- Bombón gracias a Dios que estas bien…te estuvimos buscando por todos lados-dice abrazándola fuertemente._

_-Si es…..estoy bien gra…..cias-dice Bombón asfixiándose._

_-Perdón-dice Miyako soltándola apenada mientras que Bombón tosía fuertemente._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Boomer confundido._

_-Bu…Bueno pueeessss había unos leñadores en peligro y fui a ayudarlos-dice rápidamente con una sonrisa falsa._

_-Así ¿Y porque hay tantos arboles destruidos?-Pregunta Boomer apuntando el camino destruido de árboles._

_-P…Puesss es que aquí ya mis hermanas y yo hemos luchado y pase por aquí a descansar-dice Bombón rápidamente-vaya mire que ya casi el sol se oculta ya vámonos-dice mientras volaba a gran velocidad a su casa._

_Miyako y Boomer se miraron confundidos pero al saber que Bombón les diría lo mismo si seguían preguntando decidieron dejarlo así e irse a casa de las chicas._

_~Fin Del Flash Back ~_

-Y eso fue lo que paso-dice Miyako viendo el lugar.

-Dudo mucho que hayan sido leñadores-dice Bellota viendo los árboles.

-Y sobre todo ¿Qué hacia Bombón aquí? Ella no viene al bosque si no es caos especial-dice Burbuja preocupada.

-¡Espera! Dijistes que vistes algo extraño en el bosque ¿Qué demonios fue?-pregunta Bellota desesperada.

-No lo sé, estaba tan lejos que no pude identificarlo-dice Miyako asustada por la reacción de Bellota.

-¡DEMONIOS!-Grita Bellota furiosa.

-Cálmate Bellota, con esa actitud no podrá encontrar a Momo…digo Bombón-dice Boomer seriamente y nervioso por casi llamar Bombón por el nombre de su alterno.

-Tienes razón…lo lamento-dice Bellota tratando de calmarse-Bien tenemos que separarnos, no importa dónde o cuánto tiempo nos tome pero Bombón tiene que aparecer-dice al momento que vuela hacia la ciudad.

-Ustedes váyanse…yo iré a buscar a Bombón en el bosque-dice Burbuja entrando al bosque.

-Vamos-dice Miyako agarrando la mano de Boomer y yéndose hacia la ciudad- Espero que este bien.

-¿Dónde está ese narrador cuando se le necesita?-dice Boomer furioso- ¡OYE DINOS QUE LE PASO A BOMBON!

-_Para que se les quite no hablare…por groseros-_Piensa el narrador furioso.

/

-Puedes creerlo Brick, mañana terminamos de construir la Dynamo y pasado mañana iremos por los azules-dice Momoko emocionada brincando en el sofá de su sala.

-Jajajajajaja si-dice Brick sentándola a la fuerza al sofá- pero cálmate que tenemos que descansar para terminar rápido la Dynamo e ir por los azules-dice con una tierna sonrisa.

-Cierto Jijiji-dice Momoko con una tierna sonrisa burlona pero después ve a Brick a los ojos y le sonríe tiernamente-¿Qué haría ahora sin ti?

-Puesss….. Comiendo dulces y chocolates-contesta Brick en tono burlón.

Momoko sonríe divertida por la respuesta, porque era verdad. Lentamente los dos se acercan juntando sus labios dándose un tierno y cálido beso demostrando lo cuanto que se querían.

-La pregunta sería que haría yo sin ti-dice Brick viendo tiernamente a Momoko.

-Nunca en mi vida había sentido algo tan bonito-dice Momoko sonriéndole tiernamente a Brick.

-Ni yo-dice Brick besándola-Y ya me tengo que ir-dice mientras le da un beso rápido y se acerca hacia la ventana-Nos vemos mañana-dice guiñándole el ojo y se va.

Momoko le lanza dos besos en el aire suspirando fuertemente enamorada viendo la dirección en la que se fue Brick.

-Nos vemos mañana Brick-dice Momoko sentándose en el suelo lentamente-Ojala le pasara lo mismo a Kaoru y a Butch aunque…lo dudo-dice un poco triste.

/

Kaoru estaba dormida en su cama tan pacíficamente pero un fuerte ruido la despertó al igual que un fuerte y frio viento entrando a su cuarto.

-Maldita sea-dice Kaoru furiosa cerrando la ventana-Aguarden….no recuerdo haber dejado abierta mi ventana-dice confundida.

Se escucha algo caerse dentro de su cuarto enfureciendo a Kaoru, siente que alguien la vigila y si es así ya ha ganado un boleto directo al hospital en terapia intensiva.

De pronto siente como una fuerte mano le cubre la boca y la acerca a él, Kaoru comienza a forcejear tratando de liberarse de su captor.

-Creíste que me olvidaría lo de hoy-dice una voz bastante conocida y molesta.

Kaoru se enfurece a un mas y siente como su sangre hervía. Logra soltarse y empujar a Butch fuertemente mientras que él le lanza una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué pasa? No me extrañaste-dice sonriendo.

-Estás loco-dice Kaoru furiosa- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-pegunta tratando de controlar sus impulsos de golpearlo.

-Loco si…pero por ti-dice con una mirada pervertida- te queda bien esa pijama-dice en tono picara.

-Pervertido-dice Kaoru furiosa.

-Shhhhh calladita que no queremos despertar a todo el mundo-dice Butch sonriendo maléficamente-y menos a tu padre jajajajajajjajaja

-Tienes 5 segundos para largarte o te juro que….

-me juras que-dice acercando a Kaoru hacia el-¿Qué? Dime

-Suéltame-dice Kaoru furiosa forcejeando.

-Solo quiero algo para las buenas noches eso es todo brócoli-dice en tono burlón.

-Que no soy broco….

Kaoru no pudo terminar ya que los labios de Butch atraparon los suyos convirtiéndose en un profundo beso. Kaoru no entiende porque pero tiene la necesidad para responderle el beso pero un gran nerviosismo le recorre su cuerpo causando una imposibilidad para moverse.

-Listo-dice Butch alejándose de ella-eso es todo-dice volteando a verla antes de irse-y si mañana quiero mi beso de buenos días-dice en tono divertido-adiós brócoli-dice alejándose de ahí.

Kaoru lentamente se sienta en su cama mientras que con sus manos se toca el labio, aun podía sentir los labios de Butch en los suyos. No entiende porque pero le gusto tanto que quiere volver a besarlo y que solo Butch le perteneciera a ella.

-Pero que tonterías-die Kaoru sacudiéndose la cabeza-mejor me duermo antes de que me enfurezca mas de lo que estoy-dice furiosa regresando a la cama pero antes mira las estrellas cambiando su enojo a tristeza-Pronto Miyako nos volveremos a ver….pronto-dice deprimida.

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo.**

**Tratare de subir el próximo lo más rápido posible.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Cuídense bye **

**Pronto nos leemos ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Bellota volaba directo a casa deprimida, ya era de noche y aun no encontraron rastros de Bombón en ninguna parte. Tenía miedo de entrar a su casa porque de seguro el Profesor ya debe de saber lo que está pasando, pero sabía que no podía dejarlo así. Lentamente aterrizo frente a la puerta al mismo tiempo que el Profesor la abre. Bellota pudo notar preocupación, desesperación y tristeza en sus ojos. Ya debe saberlo.

-¿La encontraron?-pregunta desesperado.

Bellota niega mientras agacha su cabeza.

El profesor rápidamente abraza a Bellota con tanto terror y preocupación mientras que Bellota le regresa el abrazo.

-¿Dónde están Miyako, Boomer y Burbuja?-pregunta preocupado.

-Están buscándola, no deben de tardar, iré a bañarme y a dormir…estoy cansada-dice Bellota desanimada entrando a la casa- _No lo entiendo, primero Bomer y ahora Bombón desaparecen…. ¿Quién demonios sigue ahora?_-piensa confundida- Espero que el resto de los Rowdyruff Boys-dice furiosa.

/

-Ay Bomer estoy preocupada-dice Burbuja llorando en los brazos de Bomer.

-Tranquila que pronto aparecerá ya verás-dice Bomer mientras acaricia tiernamente el cabello de Burbuja- ¿Pero qué demonios pasó?

-Estábamos en la escuela en la hora del recreo y nos pusimos a jugar con los demás niños a las escondidas y a mí me toco buscarlos, había encontrado a todos menos a Bombón pero cuando sonó la campana ella nunca apareció-dice Burbuja llorando- y ella no es así siempre es la primera en entrar a clases.

-Si me lo imagino-dice Bomer preocupado- ¿Ya buscaron por todos lados?

-En la ciudad, el bosque, las bibliotecas, las guardias de los villanos y nada-contesta mientras se seca las lágrimas-si algo le pasa a mi hermanita nunca me lo voy a perdonar….nunca-dice tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-No es tu culpa, no te culpes Burbuja-dice Bomer consolándola- ya aparecerá cuando menos te lo esperes.

-Eso espero-dice Burbuja abrazándolo-Bomer gracias no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Mmmmm estarías dibujando-dice en tono divertido.

-Jajá muy gracioso-dice Burbuja fingiendo estar molesta.

-No te hagas que sé que eso haces-dice en tono divertido.

-Muy chisto….. ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta dibujar?-pregunta confundida.

-Sencillo, cuando me capturaron y fingiste ser yo pude ver un escritorio lleno de dibujos y el profesor me dijo que te gusta dibujar-dice Bomer nervioso.

-Eso explica mucho-dice Burbuja con los brazos cruzados-lamento no haberte traído la comida temprano, debiste de morir de hambre-dijo viendo la bolsa de comida china vacía.

-No te preocupes, estabas buscando a tu hermana y lo entiendo-dice Bomer con una tierna sonrisa.

-Espero que Boomer y Miyako la hayan encontrado-dice viendo el cielo-donde sea que ella este espero que este bien-dice con tristeza.

-Bromeas verdad-dice Bomer arqueado una ceja-estamos hablando de la líder de las Chicas Superpoderosas, estará bien ya verás-dice orgulloso.

-Tienes razón Bomer, Bombón es muy fuerte-dice Burbuja con una tierna sonrisa.

-No tengas miedo Burbuja, donde quiera que ella este de seguro ya venció a su captor y le estará diciendo _"Creíste que podrías conmigo idiota"-_imitando la voz de Bombón con cara orgullosa.

-Jajajajajaja si es verdad-dice Burbuja riéndose.

/

-¡NO CREERAS QUE PODRAS CONMIGO IDIOTA!-Grita Bombón furiosa mientras trata de liberarse-_Demonios, estas cuerdas están echo con un material que mis poderes no pueden destruir, Brick sí que es listo-_Piensa furiosa, pero después abre los ojos al ver la cuerda-_Esta cuerda yo la conozco y no necesito mi súper fuerza y rayos laser para liberarme_-piensa mostrando una gran sonrisa.

De pronto la puerta de la cabaña se abre mostrando a Brick entrando lentamente con una bolsa en su mano viendo a Bombón seriamente.

-Vaya, se pueden escuchar tus gritos a 20 kilómetros de aquí-dice lanzándole una bolsa de papas- ten come-ordena mientras se sienta junto a la ventana.

-¿De dónde sacaste toda esa comida?-pregunta furiosa.

-De unos campistas-contesta mientras comía.

-No pienso comer comida robada-dice furiosa.

-No me importa, por mi muérete de hambre o de sed-dice Brick en tono burlón mientras le lanza una botella de agua.

Bombón lo mira con odio pero no entiende porque no podía mostrar todo su odio si no una parte de ella tiene el corazón destrozado ¿Pero porque? Brick es su peor enemigo, la ha golpeado desde que se conocieron, por último la ha secuestrado y llevándola a un sitio lejano de Saltadilla.

-¿Qué pasa? Me quieres decir lo cuanto que me odias-dice Brick con una sádica sonrisa.

-No deberías volver con Butch-pregunta Bombón molesta.

-No, mi hermano se puede cuidar solo-dice Brick acercándose lentamente.

-Espera ¿Él no sabe nada de lo que estás haciendo?-pregunta confundida poniéndose más nerviosa al verlo acercarse.

-No, no lo sabe-dice parándose frente a ella- por que como te dije….esto es entre tú y yo-dice agarrando su cabello- y más te vale no gritar porque ya es tarde y lo único que quiero es dormir-dice soltándola bruscamente-así que buenas noches-dice mientras se mete a una habitación de segundo piso y cierra de un portazo.

-_No te preocupes que no será ningún problema_-piensa furiosa viendo el cielo.

/

-No puedo creer que no la hayamos encontrado-dice Miyako preocupada entrando a la casa.

-Tranquila Miyako que pronto la encontraremos-dice Boomer abrazándola por detrás- tranquila.

-Es lo que más deseo en este momento-dice Miyako deprimida.

-¿La han encontrado?-pregunta el profesor desesperado.

Miyako y Boomer niegan tristemente y el profesor se sienta deprimido en la silla del comedor.

-¿Llamo a la policía?-pregunto Boomer.

-No, no podemos registrar a una persona desaparecida hasta que se cumplan 48 horas-contesta el profesor sin verlo.

-Pues que tonto-dice Boomer enojado.

-Kaoru siempre ha dicho eso de la policía-dice Miyako enojada.

-Chicos perdón….no podre concéntrame en la manera de regresarlos a casa sin saber nada de mi hija-dice el profesor con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No se preocupe profesor lo entendemos bien-dice Miyako dándole una tierna sonrisa- encontraremos a Bombón, ya vera-dice abrazándolo.

Boomer se pone a un lado del profesor y le acaricia la espalda tratando de consolarlo ya que no sabe muy bien cómo hacerlo ya que sus hermanos jamás había hecho eso. Burbuja rápidamente entra a la casa y se pone frente al profesor con una mirada de tristeza.

-¿No la has encontrado verdad?-Pregunta el profesor deprimido.

Burbuja negaba tristemente mientras se alzaba y lo abraza fuertemente.

-No se preocupe Profesor….mañana la encontraremos-dice Burbuja tristemente.

-Eso espero-dice el profesor con tristeza.

-Estoy muy cansada…me voy a dormir-dice mientras le d aun beso al profesor en la mejilla y vuela a su cuarto.

-Nosotros también-dicen Boomer y Miyako volando directamente hacia su cuarto.

El profesor se quedó viendo la puerta como si estuviera esperando a Bombón entrando rápidamente con una gran sonrisa o que alguien llegara con noticias de ella.

Habían pasado pocas horas y ya todos estaban dormidos en sus camas menos el Profesor que estaba dormido en el sillón de la sala.

Bellota y Burbuja estaban dormidas distanciadamente mientras que el espacio del medio estaba solo. Apenas pudieron conciliar el sueño tratando de imaginar que todo lo que está pasando sea tan solo una terrible pesadilla y que al despertar Bombón estaría ahí junto a ellas.

Bellota cerraba sus ojos fuertemente y moviendo su cabeza por los dos lados aterrada y furiosa.

_Bellota estaba de nuevo volando a gran velocidad en medio de la nada buscando una manera de salir de ahí e ir a casa. Estaba viendo para todos lados buscando señales de Butch porque logro recordar esa horrible pesadilla._

_-Esta vez no lograra besarme-piensa Bellota furiosa escondiéndose dentro de una oscura cueva._

_Bellota logra ver una estela verde oscura pasando a gran velocidad de donde ella estaba._

_-Ja! Gane-dice con una sonrisa orgullosa._

_El orgullo desaparece al ser empujada fuertemente entrando más a la cueva._

_-Que demo…._

_Bellota no pudo terminar al ver a Butch encima de ella sonriendo en forma burlona como siempre lo hace._

_-¡SUELTAME! ¡DEJAME IMBE…._

_No pudo continuar ya que Butch atrapo sus labios con los suyos._

Bellota rápidamente despierta agitada y sudando, se alivia a ver que estaba en su habitación pero se entristece al ver que el lugar donde duerme Bombón está solo. Trata de tranquilizarse pero algo dentro de ella decía que algo no estaba bien y no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que su hermana podría estar en peligro.

Lentamente se levanta de su cama y se va a su armario a cambiarse y rápidamente agarra una hoja de papel donde escribe una nota y la deja en su lado de la cama.

_Salí a buscar a Bombón_

_Perdóname por irme a si Burbuja pero estoy muy preocupada._

_No pienso volver sin ella._

_Dile al Profesor, a Miyako y a Boomer que no se preocupen por mí que juro que estaré bien._

_Bellota._

_P.D ¡No toques mis cosas!_

Rápidamente ella sale con una mochila y se dirige hacia la ciudad en busca de su hermana y si no la encuentra en la ciudad la buscaría en el bosque y si es necesario en todo el mundo.

Pero para su mala suerte comienza a llover y rápidamente va hacia un callejón detrás del Centro Comercial a buscar refugio y se esconde dentro de una caja para televisiones.

-Demonios ¿Por qué tiene que pasar eso?-dice furiosa abrasándose por el frio.

La lluvia no parecía que quería detenerse pronto y un fuerte frio comenzó molestando a un mas Bellota que se maldice por no llevar una cobija.

/

Bombón estaba viendo la puerta donde está el cuarto en el que Brick duerme entendiendo que de seguro debe estar dormido. Sopla su aire congelando las cuerdas y rápidamente se libera. Agarra la mochila donde se encuentra la comida y el agua que Brick robo a unos campistas sabiendo que aunque está mal tenía que comer algo y lo haría cuando estuviera a salvo.

Rápidamente sale volando de la cabaña yendo directamente a casa sabiendo que el Profesor, sus hermanas, Miyako y Boomer deben de estar preocupados. Rápidamente comenzó a volar entre los arboles rezando que Brick despertara. Aunque no sabe porque pero una parte de ella deseaba verlo.

_-¿Qué demonios me pasa?-_Piensa Bombón furiosa sacudiendo su cabeza- _Tranquila Bombón….tranquila todo saldrá bi…_

Bombón no pudo terminar ya que recibe fuerte golpe cayendo dentro de una cueva haciendo un camino de profunda tierra. Lentamente trata de levantarse adolorida.

-¿Creíste que escaparías fácilmente de mi rosadita?-dice una voz furiosa.

Bombón rápidamente voltea y ve a Brick parado a unos metros de ella bloqueando la salida de la cueva.

-¿Y tu creías que me detendrías con esas cuerdas?-Pregunta furiosa.

-Parece que tengo que pensar mejor-dice Brick lanzándose hacia ella pero Bombón logra esquivarlo.

-Quiero verlo-dice furiosa lanzándole rayos laser.

Brick los esquiva al mismo tiempo que lanzaba sus rayos laser mientras se acerca a ella, pero Bombón logra esquivar los rayos pero al estar demasiado cerca de él le da una fuerte patada en el estómago lanzándolo lejos pero Brick rápidamente se levanta y se lanza hacia ella agarrándola de los cabellos y lanzándola aún más dentro la cueva.

Brick s le lanza una bola de energía pero Bombón logra patearlo regresándosela pero logro esquivarlo pero por desgracia le da a una de las paredes de la cueva y de pronto comienza a sacudirse.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HICISTES?!-pregunta Brick furioso.

-¡YO! ¡PERO SI ES TU CULPA IMBECIL!-dice Bombón furiosa.

De pronto montones de rocas comienza a caerse y Bombón y Brick no dudaron en volar aún más dentro de la cueva para esquivar las rocas que caían rápidamente sobre ellos.

-¡CUIDADO!-Grita Brick.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

/

Lentamente la luz comenzaba a salir en la ciudad de saltadilla al mismo tiempo que la lluvia y el frio se detenían.

Bellota estaba acostada dentro de la caja desmayada, pálida, mojada, tosiendo, moqueada y temblando de frio. De pronto una sombra aparece frente a ella.

-No cabe duda que eres demasiado tonta, puedes morir en estas condiciones-dice una voz furiosa mientras que la agarra en sus brazos y se la lleva.

**Algo me dice que ya echo sufrir demasiado a las PPG originales **

**¿Qué pasara cuando Burbuja encuentre la nota de Bellota?**

**¿Quién se llevó a Bellota estando demasiado débil?**

**¿Qué pasara con Bombón y Brick?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo ^^**

**Gracias por su Reviews que son importantes para mí**

**Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disculpen la demora es que la escuela me tenían ocupada y no tuve tiempo de continuarlo rápido **

**Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación.**

Los rayos de sol comenzaron a entrar en el cuarto de huéspedes iluminando el rostro de Miyako que dormía. Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que ve es un bello día en la Ciudad de Saltadilla, pero para ella no es tan hermoso ya que una de sus nuevas amigas había desaparecido misteriosamente. Se quedo contemplando el rostro de Boomer que dormía pacíficamente a un lado de ella. Desde la segunda noche que durmieron en la otra dimensión Miyako logro convencerlo que durmieron en la cama junto a ella en vez de dormir en el frío y duro suelo y por suerte logro convencerlo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA

Boomer se levanta de un solo golpe aterrado y Miyako voltea aterrada, ambos se levantan y vuelan hacia el cuarto de las chicas al mismo que el Profesor llegaba corriendo. Al entrar ven a Burbuja llorando sentada en su cama con una nota en la mano.

-¿Burbuja que paso? ¿Por qué gritaste?-Pregunta el profesor abrazándola-Espera-volteando por todos lados- ¿Dónde esta Bellota?

-No se…cuando desperté encontré esta nota donde ella duerme-dice Burbuja entre lagrimas mostrando la nota.

Miyako rápidamente se acerca y agarra la nota.

-"Salí a buscar a Bombón. Perdóname por irme a si Burbuja pero estoy muy preocupada. No pienso volver sin ella-Lee Miyako aterrada-Dile al Profesor, a Miyako y a Boomer que no se preocupen por mí que juro que estaré bien. Bellota. P.D ¡No toques mis cosas!-termina de leer dejando caer la nota.

-No puede ser-dice el profesor aterrado.

Burbuja continúa llorando en los brazos del Profesor.

-Todo es mi culpa, si no hubiera ido a ver esa luz jamás Boomer y yo hubiéramos venido y esto no estaría pasando-dice Miyako llorando.

-En realidad todo esto es mi culpa-dice Boomer ganándose la atención de todos confundidos.

-¿De que hablas Boomer?-pregunta Miyako confundida.

-Te acuerdas cuando me preguntaste del por qué te dije que jamás volverías a saber de mi-dice Boomer deprimido.

-Si-dice Miyako preocupada- ¿Qué pasa Boomer?

-Antes de venir aquí me di cuenta que mis hermanos no me quieren…. Inclusive antes de ir a su guarida a derrotarlas ellos dijeron que preferían cualquier otra cosa que a mi como hermano, sin impórtales que estaba justamente junto a ellos escuchando todo-dijo mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus rostro mientras que Miyako se cubría la boca con su mano- Al oír eso ya no quería estar con ellos por eso decidí que esa noche me iría y jamás volvería.

Miyako se cubre la boca con ambas manos de horror al escuchar eso. ¿Cómo es posible que sus hermanos hayan dicho algo así?

-¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto que esta pasando?-pregunta el Profesor confundido.

-Que yo le dije todo eso a Bomer haciendo que el reflexionara sobre su vida con sus hermanos que hizo que se fuera-dice apretando fuertemente los puños.

-Boomer lo lamento tanto-dice Miyako abrazándolo- Además no es tu culpa-dice entre lagrimas.

-Claro que si lo es-dice Boomer separándose de ella si usar la fuerza-si yo no se lo hubiera dicho nada de esto estaría pasando.

Burbuja esconde su rostro para ocultar sus lagrimas y sobre la verdad que ella sabia.

-No Boomer, no es tu culpa ni siquiera de Miyako porque pudo haber pasado esto con o sin ustedes dos hubiera aparecido-dice el profesor tranquilo-Boomer lamento mucho de cómo tus hermanos te trataron pero de seguro que ellos estarán muy preocupados por ti-dice viéndolo a los ojos.

-No, jamás se han preocupado por mi-dice Boomer conteniendo sus lagrimas.

El Profesor se levanta con Burbuja en sus brazos y abraza a Miyako y a Boomer.

-Tranquilos, ya verán que pronto todo esto se solucionara-dice el Profesor abrazándolos muy fuertes.

Miyako lo abraza al igual que abraza a Burbuja y a Boomer con tantas fuerzas.

-_Lo lamento chicos pero no puedo decirle donde esta Bomer, hice una promesa y no pienso romperla_-piensa Burbuja llorando abrazando a todos.

/

Bellota comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente sintiéndose demasiado débil y no se sentía para nada bien ya que tenía mucho frío, moqueaba y tosía fuerte. Se sorprendido ver que no estaba dentro de la caja si no dentro de una casa que por las condiciones parecía estar abandonada desde hace siglos y acostada en una vieja pero calientita cama cubierta por 3 viejas cobijas.

-Veo que ya despertaste-dice una voz muy conocida.

Bellota maldijo su suerte, lentamente voltea y ve a Butch recargado en la pared observándola con una mirada seria.

-¿D….Don…de demonios es...estoy? y…y tu ¿Qué ha…haces a…aquí?-pregunta débilmente.

-En primera estas en una casa que encontré abandonada desde hace meses y vengo cuando quiero estar solo y el porque estas aquí…. Es porque te encontré en malas condiciones en un callejón escondida en una caja-contesta enojado con los brazos cruzados.

Bellota lentamente se sienta en la cama aun cubierta por las cobijas ya que aun tenía frío pero no tanto como antes.

-¿Po…Porque me tra…trajis….tes?-Pregunta confundida.

-Por que si mueres a quien molesto-contesta seriamente rodeando los ojos.

Butch se acerco a la cama y se sentó un poco lejos de Bellota ya que sabe que su contraparte es capaz de mandarlo a volar si se acerca demasiado a ella.

-Y parece que estas enferma porque cuando te encontré estabas hirviendo en fiebre-dice Butch observando el estado de Bellota.

-Si, y to..do esto es por tu culpa-dice Bellota furiosa.

-Mi culpa ¿De que hablas?-Pregunta Butch confundido.

Bellota se quedo callada volviendo a maldecirse, no podía decirle es que se fue por las pesadillas que tiene con Butch y que hubiera sido una señal de que el y sus hermanos la habían capturado.

-O…Olvídalo-contesta furiosa- Solo desa…parece-dice mientras gira para otro lado.

-Yo creo que no-dice Butch mientras le acercaba algo caliente a Bellota- ten, necesitas algo caliente.

Bellota rápidamente voltea y ve que Butch le entrega un plato de sopa caliente.

-¿De don…de la sacastes?-pregunta confundida y enojada.

-Pues…. solo cómelo antes de que se enfríe-contesta Butch mostrando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Bellota no quería aceptarlo pero tenia tanta hambre que rápidamente lo agarra y comienza a comerse la sopa lentamente ya que no tenia la fuerza suficiente para comérsela a toda velocidad como siempre lo hace. Mientras que Butch se le queda viendo como comía como si la estuviera cuidando.

-Gracias-Contesta Bellota un poco apenada mientras terminaba de comer y Butch solo asiente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunta tomando el plato y dejándolo en un viejo mueble a lado de la cama.

-Si-contesta débilmente pero después se sorprende a ver como Butch se acerca demasiado a ella- ¡OYE! ¡¿Qué haces?!-pregunta confundida.

Butch se acuesta junto con Bellota y la acerca demasiado a el envolviéndola en sus brazos sintiendo su calor como se transmitía a ella. Bellota trata de alejarse de el pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no le responde y no entiende por que pero se siente bien cerca de el.

-Necesitas mucho calor ya que fue una noche muy fría-dice Butch flotando la espalda de Bellota-Tu solo relájate.

Bellota no podían creerlo, jamás se imagino que Butch el mas rudo del equipo de los Rowdyruff Boys sea tan, bueno no tan, tierno con ella que en vez de aprovecharse que esta muy débil para atacarla la este cuidando. Y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Butch.

/

-Solo falta hacer estos cambios y arreglar los brazos para después cargarlo y así Dynamo estará listo para viajar-dice Ken viendo los planos.

-¡Fantástico!-Dice Momoko emocionada.

-¿Y que estamos esperando?-dice Butch cargando con una sola mano el brazo de Dynamo.

-Más te vale no romperlo Butch-dice Brick seriamente.

-Oigan ¿Dónde esta Kaoru?-Pregunta Poochie viendo para todos lados.

-No debe tardar de llegar, ayer fue un día agotado-dice el Profesor aun con sueño.

-_No lo creo_-piensa Butch viendo el cielo con una sonrisa picara recordando lo que paso en la noche.

-Bueno será mejor iniciar-dice Brick agarrando el material.

-Tiene razón-dice Momoko emocionada caminando junto con Brick hacia la Dynamo.

-Papa ¿Acaso vez lo que yo veo con Momoko y Brick?-Susurra Ken en el oidor.

-Si lo e notado-Susurra el Profesor con una tierna sonrisa-_Espero que al fin su rivalidad termine_-piensa mientras observa con una sonrisa a Momoko y a Brick trabajando juntos.

Una estelar verde se acerca a máxima velocidad y aterriza rapidamemente frente a todos.

-Perdón por llegar tarde-dice Kaoru.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras-dice Brick furioso.

-A ti que te importa-dice Kaoru furiosa.

-No importa Kaoru, llegaste a tiempo ya que estábamos empezando a terminar de arreglar la Dynamo-dice el Profesor mostrando los planos- solos nos falta hacer estos cambios y arreglar los brazos para después cargarlo y mañana los 4 irán por Miyako y Boomer-dice emocionado.

-Genial-dice Kaoru agarrando el material y volando hacia la cabeza de la Dynamo.

Kaoru ve a Butch sonriéndole picara causando un leve sonrojo en ella, rápidamente se esconde detrás de la cabeza de la Dynamo para que nadie vea su sonrojo y lo nerviosa que esta. La razón por la que llego tarde es que apenas pudo dormir anoche después de que Butch la besara en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Por qué te escondes?

Kaoru se aleja de un salto asustada viendo a Butch parado a unos metros de ella sonriéndole.

-Mejor no te acerques de mí o te aplasto con mi martillo-amenaza Kaoru furiosa

Butch no le importo la amenaza y se acerca a Kaoru mientras que ella se quedo congelada donde esta ya que sus piernas no le responden. Butch le quita el martillo con un solo movimiento y la acerca a el.

-No me hagas reír, ahora mis buenos días-dice al momento en que sus labios se juntan con los de ella.

Kaoru cierra sus ojos correspondiendo el beso mientras que sus brazos rodean con los de Butch. Se separan por falta de aire y además no querían que nadie los descubriera.

-Mucho mejor-dice Bucht separándose de ella-volvamos a trabajar antes de que se den cuenta los demás-dice al momento de irse.

Las manos de Kaoru lentamente tocan sus labios aun sintiendo los labios de Butch en los suyos, una débil sonrisa aparece en sus labios mostrando que le ha gustado.

-¡KAORU!-Grita Momoko del otro lado de Dynamo.

Kaoru despierta sacudiendo su cabeza y maldiciéndose mientras vuela hacia donde esta Momoko.

-Kaoru necesito ayuda con esta modificaciones-dice Momoko.

-Claro-contesta Kaoru con una débil sonrisa- _¿Qué demonios te ocurre Kaoru? El es un Rowdyruff Boys ósea tu enemigo así que no debe haber nada entre nosotros_-piensa triste siguiendo a Momoko

Butch observa a Kaoru mientras acercaba el brazo de Dynamo donde le corresponde sintiéndose bien después de probar sus labios.

-_Deja de pensar en ella Butch, ella es una Chica Superpoderosa así que no debe haber nada entre nosotros porque una vez que recuperemos a Boomer nuestra guerra continuara_-Piensa Butch deprimido.

/

Bombón lentamente despierta con un pequeño dolor de cabeza y ve que todo esta muy oscuro. Ilumina sus ojos con sus poderes de rayo láser sin lanzarlos permitiéndole ver. Le levanta bruscamente al recordar lo que paso en la noche y que ahora estaba sola atrapada en la cueva.

-Aaayyyy ¿Qué paso?-Dice una voz muy conocida quejándose.

Bombón voltea y ve a Brick levantándose débilmente. Y ve a Bombón y comienza a recordar lo que paso ayer y que la dirección donde ellos corrieron esta bloqueado por una gran toneladas de rocas que ni siquiera sus poderes podían romper de un solo golpe.

-Demonios-maldice furioso- estamos atrapados y todo esto es tu culpa-dice mientras la agarra del cuello furioso.

-No es verdad-contesta Bombón furiosa soltándose de él empujándolo.

-Claro que lo es, si no hubieras escapado no estuviéramos en este maldito lugar-dice furioso haciendo lo mismo que Bombón con sus ojos.

-SI no me hubieras capturado esto no hubiera pasado-contesta Bombón cruzando los brazos.

-Si me hubieras dicho donde esta Bomer te hubiera soltado-dice poniéndose en pose de combate.

-Y yo te dije que ¡NO! se donde esta-contesta furiosa pero después suelte un fuerte suspiro- Escucha estamos atrapados y tenemos que buscar una salida así que por desgracia tenemos que trabajar juntos-dice furiosa pero no molesta por la idea.

Brick mira a Bombón arqueando la ceja.

-Si no quieres por mi puedes quedarte pero yo buscare la salida-dice Bombón entrando mas en la cueva.

-¿Cómo estas segura que por ahí haya una salida tonta?-Pregunta Brick sin voltear a verla.

-Todo el mundo sabe que cada cueva no hay solo una manera de entrar, si entramos por un lado quiere decir que el otro lado haya una salida-contesta Bombón si parar su camino.

Brick se queda viendo el lugar donde antes estaba la salida, suelta un fuerte suspiro y comienza a seguir a Bombón, ella siente que la esta siguiendo pero prefiere ignorarlo aunque en el fondo algo le gritara que hablaran pero por el otro lado le decía que se quedara callada y prefirió seguir el lado de estar callada.

-Espero que tengas razón-dice Brick un poco más tranquilo.

-Yo también-dice Bombón en voz baja-_jamás escuche a Brick tranquilo_-piensa Bombón sorprendida y un poco sonrojada sin ver a Brick.

-_Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que encontrar a Bomer y espero que este bien donde quiera que este_-Piensa Brick preocupado siguiendo a Bombón-_Yo se que tu no tienes a mi hermano pero no se pero necesitaba estar contigo_-piensa sonrojado viendo a Bombón.

**Aquí termina este capitulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Y de nuevo perdón por el retraso, tratare de subir le próximo mañana.**

**Chao…Pronto nos leemos ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

Bellota lentamente despierta un poco mejor, sintió unos brazos rodeándola y que su cabeza estaba acostada sobre un pecho ya que podía escuchar los latidos del corazón. Lentamente alza la vista y ve a Butch dormido a lado de ella.

Comienza a recordar lo que paso pero por alguna razón no le importo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bellota. Butch lentamente abre los ojos y Bellota borra la sonrisa para que no la descubra.

-Veo que te sientes mejor-dice Butch sentándose.

-Si, gracias-dice Bellota apenada.

-Si como dije no quiero perder a mi enemigo-dice con un leve sonrojo.

-Si esa parte lo entendí-contesta algo molesta.

La frente de Butch toca la suya poniendo nervios a Bellota la ver lo que cerca esta sin querer golpearla.

-Veo que ya no tienes tanta fiebre-dice al momento de alejarse- ya estas mejor.

-Si-dice nerviosa.

-Y dime ¿Qué demonios hacías a altas horas de la noche en medio de la tormenta dentro de una caja en vez de tu casa?-pregunta viéndola seriamente con los brazos cruzados.

-Puesss…..Bombón a desaparecido, jugábamos a las escondidas en el recreo pero sonó la campana y ella jamás apareció ya que siempre es la primera en entrar a clases-dice Bellota preocupada y nerviosa porque no quería contar que por otra parte era por su sueño con el.

-Que tu hermana la rosada desapareció-dijo confundido- que raro porque desde ayer no veo a Brick.

-¿Qué?-dice impresionad y confundida.

-Ayer dijo que haría algo importantes y desde entonces no a regresado-explica seriamente-primero Bomer y ahora Brick ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?-Pregunta furioso.

-No lo se, algo raro esta pasando-dice Bellota seriamente y preocupada.

-Y todo comenzó desde que esos azules alternos llegaron-dice furioso.

-Con o sin ellos esto hubiera pasado-dice Bellota enojada cruzando los brazos.

-Cierto. Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta preocupado-no quiero imaginarme que algo malo le haya pasado a mis hermanos.

Bellota se le queda viendo sorprendida, jamás se imagino a Butch el mas rudo y burlón del grupo preocupándose por sus hermanos. Aunque ella no entiende ya que ella es la mas ruda de su equipo y aun así se preocupa por el bienestar de sus hermanas.

-Escucha yo estoy buscando a Bombón y tu a tus hermanos, si nos unimos podríamos encontrarlos rápidamente y volveremos a hacer enemigos olvidando todo lo que esta pasando-dice Bellota viéndolo a los ojos-¿Qué dices?-Extendiendo la mano

Butch se le queda viendo por unos momentos la mano mientras aprieta sus puños. El ha estado en la noche buscando a sus hermanos antes de que lloviera y al salir encontró a Bellota en mal estado. Además sabía que necesitaba ayuda para encontrarlos pero por alguna razón no quería volver a pelear contra Bellota.

-Este bien-dice estrechando su mano.

Al hacer contacto ambos sienten una corriente eléctrica recorriéndoles el cuerpo sonrojados pero al darse cuenta que llevan demasiado tiempo así se separan rápidamente.

-Bueno…hay que buscarlos-dice Bellota yendo hacia la salida.

-Si, claro-dice Butch siguiéndola.

-Ahora si me dirás ¿Robaste esa sopa que me distes?-pregunta Bellota un poco molesta y sin verlo.

-Me la robe de la tienda de la esquina ¿que esperabas?-dice Butch con tono burlón siguiéndola.

-Ya lo sabia-dice Bellota rodando los ojos.

/

Burbuja volaba gracias a su súper velocidad al lugar donde estaba Bomer después de escuchar como estuvo la noche tenia miedo que se haya enfermado. Rápidamente llega al lugar y aterriza frente a la caja donde duerme Bomer.

-BOMER! BOMER!-Grita aterrada al ver que no estaba el, ni siquiera las cobija y almohada dentro de la caja.

-¿Qué pasa?

Burbuja voltea y ve a Bomer saliendo de la ventana de una casa abandonada comos i ahí se había refugiado en la tormenta. se acerca a Bomer abrazándolo fuertemente dejándolo atónito.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta confundido.

-Bellota se ha ido-dice Burbuja llorando.

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunta confundido

-Cuando desperté no la encontré pero si encontré una nota donde decía que se fue a buscar a Bombón y no regresaría hasta hacerlo-dice Burbuja llorando-estoy tan asustada.

-Ya tranquila-dice Bomer flotándole la espalda-no llores por favor.

-Boomer se culpa ya que nos contó que el te dijo su vida con sus hermanos, la razón de la que te fuiste-dice Burbuja separándose de el para verlo a los ojos- ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?

-Buscarlas-dice Bomer acariciando su mejilla-y yo te ayudare.

-¿Que?…P… ¿Pero si tus hermanos te descubre?-pregunta asustada y confundida.

-Ya no me importa mis hermanos, tu eres lo mas importante para mi y te ayudar a buscarlas-dice decidido- ya me canse de esconderme de mis hermanos y debo de ponerles un buen alto-dice enojado.

Burbuja lo abraza más fuerte orgullosa por su valentía hacia sus hermanos y agradecida por comprenderla y ayudarla. Se separa por un momento y se dan un tierno beso sin importarles si alguien los descubre. Se separan por falta de aire y se quedan viéndose a los ojos.

-Hay que encontrarlos-dice Bomer agarrándole la mano.

-Si

Los dos emprenden vuelo en busca de las dos Chicas Superpoderosas desaparecidas.

/

-¡Hemos caminado hace mas de 1 hora no encontramos una entupida salida!-Dice Brick furioso.

-Y si sigues quejándote menos la encontraremos-dice Bombón enojada siguiendo su camino.

-Es fácil decirlo que hacerlo rosada-dice furioso-Podemos atravesar el techo de la cueva y salir rápidamente.

-¡Estas loco! No sabemos que tan grueso este y además si fuera si lo que ocasionarías seria otro derrumbe-explica Bombón furiosa viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Dónde demonios sabes todas esa tonterías?-Pregunta Brick cruzando los brazos.

-Lo aprendí en la escuela-contesta furiosa.

-Escuela-confundido.

-Si, es el sitio donde los niños van a estudiar para ser alguien en la vida y también es el sitio donde tu me secuestraste-dice furiosa mientras continua caminando.

-¿Para ser alguien debes de estudiar? Que tontería-dice burlándose.

-Espera a que seas grandes, desearas haber estudiado-dice Bombón seria.

-Yo ya tengo mi futuro resuelto-dice orgulloso.

-De criminal te creo-dice Bombón en tono burlón-Bien-deteniéndose-descansaremos aquí-dice mientras se sienta en una esquina.

-¿Estas demente? Hay que encontrar la salida-dice Brick furioso.

-No la encontraremos agotados tonto-dice mientras cierra los ojos-además quien sabe cuanto tardemos en encontrarla.

Brick sabe que ella tiene razona pero se negaba en reconocerlo, se sienta al otro extremo de la cueva observándola.

-Y no tenemos que comer-dice Brick escuchando el sonido de sus tripas.

-¡Espera!-Dice Bombón esculcando las bolsas de su vestido sacando unas sabritas y un bote de agua- ¡Aja!

-Wow eres muy astuta-dice Brick sorprendido.

-Se llamar usar la cabeza-dice Bombon orgullosa mientras agarra la mitad de las sabritas y le lanza la bolsa a Brick-ten no quiero que te mueras de hambre.

-Gra…Gracias-dice sorprendido-¿Por qué me compartes la comida? Se supone que somos enemigos-dice confundido.

-Puede que seamos enemigos Brick pero no soy cruel y en estas situaciones debemos apoyarnos-dice Bombón agachando la cabeza para evitar que el vea su sonrojo.

-Pues gracias-dice sonrojado.

-De nada-contesta regalándole una sonrisa-Ten-lanzándole agua-y no te preocupes por el agua que con mi aliento de hielo puedo hacer mas-dice orgullosa.

-Si es lo bueno-dice Brick sonriendo-¿Crees que mis hermanos estén bien?-pregunta preocupado.

-Eso espero-contesta Bombón con una falsa sonrisa- También espero que mis hermanas estén bien-dice tristemente.

Los dos se quedan sentados por un buen tiempo ya que han caminado por muchas horas y estaban demasiado agotados para seguir caminando. Bombón se queda profundamente dormida pero Brick se le queda viendo.

-_Últimamente había notado que ella es muy hermosa y sin negar que es demasiado inteligente ya que supo como escapar de las ataduras que le puse-_dice Brick sonrojado mientras que lentamente se acerca a Bombón-_Desearía poder decirte que la razón de la que te secuestre era porque quería estar cerca de ti y que nada ni nadie me separaran de ti ahora ni nunca….pero parece que no fue la mejor estrategia_-dice tristemente mientras se sienta a un lado de Bombón y la recarga a su pecho cuidadosamente y la envuelve en sus brazos-_Si supiera lo que siento por ti me rechazarías por todos los golpes y humillaciones que te hice pero créeme que estoy muy arrepentido_-dice mientras lentamente cierra sus ojos de cansancio- _por favor perdóname Bombón_-Susurra mientras que lentamente se queda dormido.

/

Momoko y Kaoru empujaban un enorme cable hacia una maquina mientras que Brick y Butch sujetaban a Dynamo ya reconstruida en la versión de Momoko para que no se cayera.

-Un poco mas chicas-dice el Profesor emocionado sujetando una palanca.

-Un poco más Kaoru-dice Momoko un poco cansada.

-Ya lo se-contesta Kaoru haciendo fuerzas.

-Un poco más-dice Ken emocionado.

Las chicas logran conectar el cable a la maquina.

-¡AHORA!-Grita las dos alejándose.

El Profesor baja la palanca y se mira como una corriente de energía se dirige hacia la Dynamo la cual lentamente sus ojos comienzan a brillar.

-Lo logramos-Susurra el Profesor emocionado.

-¡LO LOGRAMOS!-Grita Poochie emocionado.

-¡SSSSIIIII!-Gritan todos emocionados.

Momoko abraza fuertemente a Brick quien le correspondió pero se alejan rápidamente al recordar que su relación aun es un secreto. Kaoru y Butch también se abrazan fuertemente pero también se alejan muy sonrojados y apenados.

-Bien hecho-dice el profesor acercándose a la Dynamo- para mañana al medio día podrán viajar e ir por los azules-dice emocionado.

-Y tenemos 4 días antes de que los padres de Miyako lleguen-dice Momoko emocionada.

-Y nos salvaremos de limpiar toda la casa de Miyako-dice Kaoru aliviada.

-Si que le tiene miedo-dice Brick sonriendo mientras cruza los brazos.

-Ponte tú a limpiar su casa-dice Kaoru furiosa.

-Por favor ¿Qué tan grande es la casa?-pregunta en tono burlón.

-Ni te imaginas-contestan las chicas sonriendo poniendo nervioso a Brick.

-Muy grande entonces-dice Butch burlándose de la cara de Brick.

-Será mejor que vayamos a descansar ya que mañana Serra el gran día-dice el profesor.

-Claro-dicen todos.

-Oye Brick ¿Quieres cenar a mi casa?-Susurra Momoko.

-Claro-contesta sonriendo.

Todos rápidamente se van a descansar (Aunque Brick se fue a cenar a la casa de Momoko) Kaoru estaba a punto de llegar a su casa cuando Butch se detiene frente a ella.

-Oye, aun no es muy tarde-dice viendo que son las 6 de la tarde.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunta confundida.

-Me preguntaba si quieres cenar conmigo para festejar de nuestro esfuerzo-dice Butch sonriéndole mientras le extiende la mano.

Kaoru se le queda viendo por unos momentos sorprendida, pero asiente con una tierna sonrisa mientras agarra la manos de Butch y se van a comer a una feria que se encuentra en una ciudad vecina de Nueva Saltadilla en la cual los 2 son unos completos extraños. Gracias a su súper velocidad llegaron en 3 minutos.

-Wow una feria-dice emocionada.

-Vamos nos divertiremos-dice mientras aterrizan cerca de la feria- vamos-dice mientras entran.

Kaoru jamás se había divertido demasiado, ella y Butch se subieron a muchos juegos fuertes como la montaña rusa, se subieron a los carros chocones y ganaron muchos premios.

Ya casi era las 10, Butch acompaño a Kaoru a su casa a la siguiente cuadra ya que sabia que ella no podía entrar por la ventana ya que su familia no sabe de su identidad como heroína.

-Gracias Butch, fue la mejor noche-dice Kaoru agradecida.

-Que te parece que si después de rescatar a tu amiga y a mi hermano nos vamos al carnaval que se dará en México-dice Butch con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría-dice emocionada pero baja su rostro tristemente.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta confundido.

-Es que ahora que recuerdo los dos somos enemigos y no es correcto salir-dice deprimida.

Butch entiende lo que Kaoru quiere decir, acaricia su mejilla haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

-Dices que porque somos enemigos esta mal lo que hacemos y eso que importa-pregunta Butch reconociendo lo que quiere decir- pero yo soy alguien que te quiere sinceramente y puede que no sea el mejor de los hombres y no cumpla con la ley pero yo te quiero Kaoru-dice con una tierna sonrisa.

Butch la besa tiernamente al principio pero al sentir que Kaoru comienza a corresponderle aumento la intensidad. El corazón de Kaoru latía a mil por hora. Sabía que estaba mal lo que hacia y que no debía hacerlo. Pero el era el primer chico que la hacia sentir muy especial. Desde un poco antes de que Miyako y Boomer desapareciera ella comenzó a sentirse atraída por él, pero no había querido reconocerlo por su orgullo. Lentamente se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron sonrojados con una tierna sonrisa.

-Nos vemos mañana-dice Kaoru con una tierna sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana-dice Butch al darle un rápido beso y se aleja volando.

Kaoru se queda viendo como Butch se aleja y suelta un fuerte suspiro y corre rápidamente a su casa.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la casa del Profesor una energía maligna se acercaba a la Dynamo.

-Por fin mi venganza se acerca jajajajaja-dice al mismo tiempo en la que entra en la Dynamo.

/

-No encontramos rastro-dice Miyako con tristeza.

-Buscamos por todas partes y no encontramos nada-dice Boomer preocupado.

-¿Dónde demonios podrán estar mis hijas?-pregunta el profesor preocupado viendo que ya anocheció.

-Tranquilo Profesor-dice Miyako agarrando su hombro.

-¡OIGAN MIREN!-Grita Boomer al ver dos estelares aproximándose hacia la casa.

-Deben ser mis hijas-dice el Profesor saliendo de la casa.

Rápidamente aterriza Burbuja y corre hacia los brazos del Profesor.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta el Profesor preocupado.

-Si Profesor-dice con una tierna sonrisa mientras voltea tras de ella.

El Profesor se asusta al a Bomer parado a pocos metros frente de el, Miyako y Boomer se sorprenden de verlo que se alivian al ver que esta bien.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-pregunta el profesor asustado.

-Vine a ayudar a encontrar las hermanas de mi novia-dice Bomer apenado.

-¡NOVIA!-Gritan todos sorprendidos.

-Si-dice Burbuja acercándose a Bomer- al igual que nuestros yo alterno el y yo somos novios-dice mientras le agarra tiernamente la mano.

Bomer mira a Boomer viéndolo fijamente pero su alterno le regala una sonrisa y asiente entendiendo que esta orgulloso de el mientras que Bomer le regala una sonrisa.

-Perdonen todos los problemas que ocurrió cuando desaparecí-dice Bomer apenado acercándose al Profesor.

-No importa Bomer-dice el profesor poniéndole a su altura- tu hiciste lo que creíste correcto-dice mientras le extiende la mano y Bomer la estrecha felizmente.

-Bomer.

Todos voltean hacia el techo de la casa sorprendiendose al ver de quien se trataba pero Bomer se aterra al verlo.

**¿Quién es el que llamo a Bomer?**

**¿Quién es el ser que se metió en la Dynamo para seguir a las chicas y los chicos?**

**¿Podrán Bombón y Brick escapar?**

**No se pierdan el Próximo capitulo que quien sabe cuando la subiré ya la escuela por ahora esta muy difícil y al parecer tendré que seguir subiendo los próximos capítulos cada fin de semana o cuando pueda entre semana. Por favor perdónenme **

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Espero que nos leamos pronto ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos ^^**

**Les dije que subiría el sig cap en el fin de semana y pienso cumplirlo **

**Disfrútenlo…..**

-Bomer.

Todos voltean hacia el techo de la casa sorprendiéndose al ver de quien se trataba pero Bomer se aterra al verlo.

Era Butch parado en el techo de la casa junto con Bellota, el miraba a Bomer sorprendido y asustado que solo sea una ilusión o un sueño, tanto tiempo buscándolo que tiene miedo que todo eso sea una vil mentira.

-B…Butch-tartamudea Bomer asustado.

-¡BELLOTA!-Gritan todos menos Bomer emocionados

**-**¡PROFESOR, BURBUJA!-Grita Bellota mientras volaba hacia los brazos del profesor.

El Profesor la abraza fuertemente junto con Burbuja como si su vida dependiera de eso. Pero Boomer se queda viendo a Bomer y a Butch que se quedaron viendo congelados, Miyako entendió lo que pensaba Boomer y que tenia miedo de que Butch lo golpeara ya que es el mas rudo del grupo y si lo golpeara era seguro que en su dimensión su Butch le hiciera lo mismo.

Pero paso algo que jamás hubieran imaginado.

Butch vuela hacia Bomer y lo abraza fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello, Bomer se pone en estado de Shock ¿Butch lo esta abrazando? Eso no era propio de el, en realidad el debería golpearlo no abrazarlo.

-Demonios Bomer-dice Butch con lagrimas en los ojos separándose de el pero agarrandolo de los brazos- ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO MUCHO QUE E ESTADO BUSCANDO? ¿TIENES IDEA LO CUANTO QUE TE EH EXTRAÑADO?-pregunta sacudiéndolo pero no muy fuerte- ¿Por qué te fuiste Bomer? ¿Por qué?-un tono mas bajo

-¿Por qué?-Dice Bomer separándose el molesto- Porque me di cuenta que tu y Brick mis propios hermanos no me quieren, siempre me golpean me humillan y entre muchas cosas y jamás han hecho algo bueno por mi mas que eso-dice saliéndole lagrimas en los ojos- por eso me fui, para crear una nueva vida lejos de ustedes dos y encontrar un lugar que me acepten.

Butch se le queda viendo sorprendido al ve como su hermano trataba de contener las lagrimas en vano.

-Burbuja fue la única que me entendió-dice Bomer volando hacia ella y agarrandola de la mano- ella fue la única que me supo apoyar y me ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba. Aunque fuera su enemigo y negaba su ayuda ella me llevaba comida y agua donde yo estaba e incluso me llevo una almohada y unas cuantas cobijas para que no muriera de frío y se quedaba conmigo para consolarme todo el tiempo que podía…. ¿Dime? ¿Cuándo tu y Brick han echo algo así por mi?-pregunta molesto

Butch agacha su vista ya que tiene razón, ellos jamás han hecho algo por Bomer mas que molestarlo y humillarlo mientras que el y Brick se poyaban entre los dos.

-Ahí lo tienes…por eso me fui y no pienso-dice Bomer molesto- y también es el caso de el-apuntando a su parte alterna- el sufre lo mismo que yo y se fue para empezar una nueva vida.

-En realidad cuando iba a hacerlo me vine a este universo contigo-susurra Boomer nervioso a Miyako.

-Bomer en verdad jamás me imagine todo esto y….y que se que lo que are no es pro….propio de mi pero en verdad lo lamento mucho, jamás pensé que te hacia demasiado daño-dice Butch arrepentido y sorprendiendo a todos- se que un "lo lamento" no compensara nada y ni siquiera borrara todo el daño que te hice… y si quieres irte no te detendré lo prometo y si te quedas te prometo también tratar de ser el mejor hermano contigo pero no dejare de ser el chico rudo que le gusta la violencia de siempre-dice con una ligera sonrisa- podrías perdonarme

Bomer lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos y se lanza hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente ya que pudo ver sinceridad en los ojos de Butch. Boomer se sorprende al ver a los dos Rowdyruff Boys abrazándose fuertemente pero se entristece ya que duda mucho que en su dimensión pudiera terminar de esa manera.

-¿De que me perdí?-pregunta Bellota confundida.

Los dos niegan con la cabeza sabiendo que Bellota jamás a entendido nada que tenga que ver con hermanos ya que apenas entiende a las suyas.

-¿Oigan han encontrado algo de Bombón?-pregunta confundida.

-No-dicen todos.

-Espera…. ¿Qué haces tu con Butch para empezar?-Pregunta el Profesor confundido.

-Puesssss buscaba a Bombón y como vieron no encontré nada sobre ella pero empezó a llover y me enferme pero Butch me salvo la vida me cuido cuando estaba débil-dice Bello sonrojada mientras que todos se sorprender al oír eso- y además me contó que tampoco ha visto a Brick desde ayer…

-QQQQUUUUUEEEEEE!-Grita todos incluyendo Bomer impactados.

-Lo que oyeron y ¡Auch!-dicen los dos verdes mientras se sobaban sus orejas.

-Así que Brick también desapareció…no puede ser-dice Miyako sorprendida.

-Tanbien me sorprendí cuando nunca regreso a casa ya que el no es así-dice Butch preocupado.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?-pregunta Boomer cruzando los brazos.

-No tengo idea, Momoko siempre es el de las ideas-dice Miyako confundida y asustada.

-Y mi Brick también lo es-dice Boomer deprimido al recordarlo.

-También los nuestros-dicen los niños y las niñas al mismo tiempo deprimidos.

/

-Mmmmm-Abriendo lentamente lo ojos-_Tengo que levantarme pero no quiero, estoy calientita y mi almohada esta muy como… ¡ESPERA! Estoy atrapada en una cueva ¿Cómo?_-abre rápidamente su ojos y se da cuenta que esta oscuro así que iluminas sus ojos como si estuviera a punto de lanzar rayo láser, lentamente levanta su vista y ve que esta recargada en el hombro de Brick y que esta rodeada por sus brazos-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Los dos se separan de golpe alejándose a pocos metros de distancia.

-¿OYE QUE TE PASA?-pregunta Brick furioso-NO VEO NADA!

-Has que estas a punto de lanzar tus rayos láser-sugiere Bombón agitada.

Brick sigue el consejo de y lo hace y comienza a recordar que esta atrapado en una cueva junto con Bombón

-Puesss…. Olvide que estoy atrapada en esta cueva y la manera en la que te encontré-dice tratando de tranquilizarse y ocultar su sonrojo.

-A bueno pero no grites de esa manera-dice enojado y sonrojado como tomate-además tenia ….. Frío y no quería congelarme

-¿Cómo sabes que podemos transmitir calor cuerpo a cuerpo?-pregunta Bombón sorprendida.

-Lo vi en la tele…en un programa de acción-dice con orgullo.

-Me di cuenta-dice cruzando los brazos-bien hay que irnos-siguiendo el camino

-Ya era hora-dice Brick desesperado.

-Por favor si te dormiste al igual que yo-dice Bombón divertida.

-Por que me aburrí-dice sonrojado-¿Por qué demonios no tienes un maldito celular?

-Si hubiera tenia lo hubiera tirado-dice Bombón divertida.

-Buen punto-dice Brick derrotado.

-¿Quieres agua?-Pregunta Bombón deteniéndose buscando la botella de agua.

-Si

Bombón se lo entrega amablemente y Brick comienza a beber de forma desesperada.

-Oye tranquilo jajajajajaja pareciera que no hubieras bebido en semanas-dice en forma divertida.

-No se por que pero yo siempre tengo sed cuando me despierto-dice Brick entregándole la botella.

-Se nota-dice Bombón sarcástica.

Brick la mira arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno ya continuemos-dice Bombón divertida.

-Si me urge salir de aquí-dice Brick viendo la oscura cueva.

-Si a mi también-dice Bombón en tono triste y Brick pudo notarlo.

-Descuida, encontraremos la salida-dice Brick con una tierna sonrisa.

-Lo se-dice Bombón con una ligera sonrisa.

/

-Pueden dormir aquí-dice el profesor acomodando su cuarto-yo dormiré en la sala.

-No sabemos que decir señor-dice Bomer apenado.

-No se preocupen, ahora necesitamos apoyarnos mas que nunca para encontrar a Bombón y a Brick-dice sonriéndole en forma paternal- descanse niños-retirándose del cuarto.

-Gracias-dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ya escuchaste Bomer hay que dormir-dice Butch en tono tranquilo y cansado.

-Butch ¿Crees que Brick esta bien?-pregunta deprimido.

-Bromeas…es nuestro hermano mayor nuestro líder….estoy seguro que estará bien-dice sonriéndole.

-Tienes razón…pero Butch ¿Cuándo lo encontremos crees que volveremos a pelear contra las chicas?-pregunta nervioso.

-No lo se ¿Por qué?-pregunta confundido.

-Ya no quiero pelear contra ellas, se que te enojaras y no me importa pero Burbuja es mi novia y no quiero volver a lastimarla-dice sonrojado y decidido.

-Pues no lo hagas-dice Butch acostándose-es tu decisión no la mía –sonriéndole.

Bomer lo mira sorprendido en vez de gritarle lo apoya y lo deja hacer lo que quiera.

-Duerme hermano que mañana estaremos muy ocupados-dice Butch durmiéndose poco a poco.

-Esta bien-dice acostándose al otro extremo de la cama-Buenas noches Butch-no recibe mas que un ronquido diciendo que ya se durmió-Buenas noches Brick-quedándose dormido.

Mientras en el cuarto de las chicas

-Me alegro de que volvieras Bellota…temía no volver a verte-dice Burbuja abrazándola.

-Yo lamento por irme pero tenia que tratar-dice deprimida.

-Lo se-dice Burbuja secándose las lagrimas-yo hubiera echo lo mismo-sonriéndole.

-La encontraremos ya lo veras-acostándose- ahora estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir-dice agotada.

-Yo también-dice Burbuja durmiéndose a lado de ella.

-Espero que no hayas tocado mis cosas-dice Bellota en tono amenazante.

-No jejeje no lo hice-contesta nerviosa.

-Más te vale-durmiéndose.

-Buenas noches Bellota-dice Burbuja sonriéndole y ira la ventana que esta siendo iluminada por las estrellas-buenas noches Bombón.

/

-BRICK MIRA UNA LUZ-Grita Bombón emocionada.

-VAMOS!

Los dos vuelan a gran velocidad y encuentran la salida de la cueva y no dudan en volar más rápido hasta salir de ahí.

-LIBERTAD! POR FIN!-Gritan los dos emocionados.

-Gracias-dice Brick besando el suelo- gracias a mi salimos.

-A ti…si mal no recuerdo yo dije que buscáramos la salida-dice furiosa.

-Ok gracias a ti-dice Brick divertido.

-De nada-dice orgullosa- vaya-viendo las estrellas-es muy tarde y es mejor descansar aquí-dice recargándose en un árbol-que frío-abrazándose.

-Espera.

De un abrir y cerrar de ojo Brick aparece con muchas ramas y con sus rayos láser enciende una fogata.

-Listo-dice orgulloso.

-Que listo pero espera-dice Bombón recogiendo una piedras-para evitar un incendio hay que rodearlo con piedras-dice mientras pone las rocas alrededor de la fogata-listo.

-Vaya, no me digas "Escuela"

-Así es-dice orgullosa.

-Ya me esta gustando esa palabra-dice divertido.

-deberías de ir, si estudias serias alguien-dice Bombón sonriéndole.

-no, no creo-dice Brick sentándose alrededor de la fogata-estoy bien así.

-si tu lo dices-dice Bombón viendo el fuego de la fogata- ¿Por qué me raptaste?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Porque lo hiciste…dudo mucho que sea por Bomer-arqueando la ceja.

-Pues no, no lo hice por el-dice sonrojado.

-¿Entonces?

-Queria…queria estar contigo-sonrojado.

¿Qué?-confundida y sonrojada.

-La razón de la que te secuestre era porque quería estar cerca de ti y que nada ni nadie me separaran de ti ahora ni nunca pero…parece que no fue la mejor estrategia-dice sonrojado viendo al suelo-estoy arrepentido por lo que te e echo.

-Me secuestraste porque-sorprendida

-Porque me enamore de ti y no puedo estar lejos de ti-dice viendo el suelo apenado.

Bombón se sorprende de lo que oye. Brick se le esta declarando y le confeso de que la razón del secuestro fue para estar con ella. Bombón se emociona ya que ella siente lo mismo por el. Se acerca hacia el silenciosamente.

-Yo también siento lo mismo-dice Bombón cerca de Brick.

Brick alza su cabeza al oír eso y vea la niña que ama cerca de el, se acerca mas a ella y le roba su primer y real beso que los dos han estado esperando.

/

-ESTAN PREPARADOS-Grita le profesor desde la computadora.

-LISTOS-Gritan todos dentro de Dynamo en forma de Momoko.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué tiene tu imagen?-pregunta Kaoru molesta.

-Porque soy la líder-contesta Momoko orgullosa.

-Lastima por el cambio que hicimos-dice Kaoru.

-Fue lo mejor-dice Momoko.

-Esto esta genial-dice Butch sentado detrás de Kaoru.

-Lo se, no es grandioso-dice Brick emocionado detrás de Momoko.

-Bueno ya están a punto de irse, ya saben posiblemente vayan a unas dimensiones antes de encontrar a Miyako y a Boomer pero para que no gasten energías buscándolos en otras dimensiones instale un localizador que funciona con las energías z blancas-dice el Ken junto con el profesor.

-entendido-dicen todos.

-Buena suerte a todos-dice Poochie.

-Estaremos al pendiente de ustedes con los comunicadores-dice el Profesor-preparando el despeje en 5,4,3,2,1

-DESPEGUEEENNNN!

Y así nuestras 2 heroínas z junto con los chicos fueron en su búsqueda de los azules en otra dimensión sin darse cuenta que no solamente iban ellos 4 en la Dynamo.

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Les prometió que lo subiría pero no se si subiré el prox mañana ^^**

**¿Lograran llegar a la dimensión donde están Miyako y Boomer?**

**¿Brick y Bombón se reunirán con sus familias?**

**¿Por fin se revelara en enemigo que amenaza con destruir a las chicas?**

**No se pierdan el prox capitulo ;)**

**Cuídense Byyeeeee**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disculpen la demora es que tuve problemas, de verdad lo siento.**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

Miyako se levantó más temprano y se queda viendo la ventana el amanecer, no entiende Por qué Pero siente que algo muy pronto pasara, algo bueno y malo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?

Miyako sonríe a medias ya que sabe que es Boomer quien se lo había preguntado. El se encontraba sentando en la cama aun con sueño.

-No puedo dormid, además tengo un presentimiento-dice Miyako sin voltear a verlo- siento que algo bueno que también vendrán algo malo pasara.

Boomer se levantó y se acercó a ella abrazándola por detrás.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunta confundido.

-Es una extraña sensación pero estoy segura que lo bueno será algo muy pero muy bueno-dice emocionada-espero que sea Bombón y Brick.

-Yo también espero-dice Boomer viendo la ventana sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¿Qué pasa Boomer? Desde que Bomer, Bellota y Butch aparecieron has estado algo raro-dice Miyako volteando a verlo preocupada.

Boomer mira el suelo deprimido y pensativo, jamás se pensó que Miyako se diera cuenta. Lentamente levanta su vista para verla a los ojos.

-Es que….el Bomer de aquí tiene suerte con Butch-dice mientras se acerca a la ventana deprimido-el dejo su lado violento, se unió con su peor enemiga y fueron junto a buscar a Bomer sin importarle nada hasta que lo encontró….sobre todo…. Le pidió perdón y lo abrazo-apretando sus puños- me imagine que era yo con mi hermano e incluso imagine que Brick llegara y me abrazara-saliéndole lagrimas- pero parece que solo es en esta dimensión.

Miyako siente como su corazón se rompía en pedazos, sabía que Boomer sufría mucho pero ahora entiende que sufre demasiado por tantos maltratos que sufrió por ella. Lentamente se acercó a él y lo abraza por detrás con la intensión de transmitirle paz y que supiera que no estaba solo. Boomer logra sentir lo que Miyako le transmite y agarra tiernamente sus manos como señal de agradecimiento, no sabía que haría sin Miyako ¿Podría haber una chica como ella? No…jamás habría una y ni siquiera Burbuja podría ser como ella aunque fuera su parte alterna.

-No estás solo, jamás estarás solo-susurra Miyako sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Lo sé-dice Boomer volteando a verla y abrazarla fuertemente-tu eres mi vida ahora, no sé qué haría sin ti-susurra sin dejar de abrazarla.

Miyako siente como su corazón late fuertemente al escuchar esas palabras, ella también siente que Boomer es su vida ahora y sin él su vida no tendría sentido.

-¿Cómo crees que van con tus amigas y mis hermanos?-Pregunta Boomer al separarse lentamente de ella.

-No sé, pero de seguro que están buscando la manera de encontrarnos-dice Miyako sonriéndole tiernamente-Puedo jurar que en este momento están en el laboratorio creando un portal rápido y seguro.

/

**Egipto 3 000 A.C**

-No puedo creer que estemos a miles de año en el antiguo Egipto-dice Kaoru furiosa.

-Recuerda lo que dijo el Profesor, posiblemente llegaríamos otras épocas-dice Momoko enojada por los reclamos de Kaoru.

-Yo lo que no puedo creer es que estemos en primera fila para ver esta guerra-dice Butch emocionado.

Las chicas negaron la cabeza ya que estaban en frente de una guerra por el poder en la que el enemigo era liderado por el Rey Escorpión (**Estaba viendo la película cuando lo escribia)**

-Se supone que era un mito pero es real-dice Butch emocionado.

-Si escuche muchas cosas de el cuando era niña-dice Kaoru emocionada viendo la pelea.

-Escuche que su sangre corre el veneno de escorpión-dice Brick emocionado.

-Y yo escuche ¡QUE ES HORA DE IRNOS!-Grita Momoko furiosa- Y tu Kaoru ¿Qué no estabas furiosa de llegar al antiguo Egipto?-cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno pero con esta batalla quien se enfurecería-dice Kaoru divertida.

-¡Vámonos!-Ordena Momoko mientras se dirigía a la Dynamo.

-Tiene razón chicos, andando-dice Brick mientras seguía a Momoko.

-Ya que-dicen los verdes enojados por perderse una de las grandes batallas.

**/**

Bombón lentamente abre los ojos gracias a los rayos del sol, se sienta para observa el lugar donde estaba recordando lo que paso en la noche y que por fin habían salido de la cueva. Lentamente ve a Brick acostado a su lado durmiendo tranquilamente, Bombón sonríen tiernamente al recordar que los dos siente lo mismo el uno hacia el otro y que ese lazo nadie lo podrá destruir y ni siquiera sus familiares solo por ser enemigos.

-¿Dormiste bien?-Pregunta Brick con los ojos cerrados.

-No sé ¿Tu dormiste bien?-pregunta divertida.

Brick abre los ojos y se sienta a su lado abrazándola.

-Es la primera noche que duermo tranquilo-dice Brick sonriéndole.

-Tambien para mí-dice Bombón abrazándolo, lentamente se separa de el- Brick tenemos que regresar

Brick rápidamente se levanta y la mira enojado.

-No, no hay que volver. Bombón no entiendes que si volvemos no podremos estar juntos, mira no importa que aun seamos niños y aun no sepamos nada de lo que hay en el exterior que no sea Saltadilla pero eso sí, si volvemos no podremos estar juntos y yo no soportaría estar lejos de ti-dice Brick furioso y aterrado.

Bombón entiende aún mejor el por qué Brick la secuestro, él sabía que si estaban juntos sus familiares se opondrían y los separarían con tal de que no olviden que deberían ser enemigos y jamás algo que no se trate de pelearse entre ellos. Aún recuerda la manera de que se lo dijo anoche cuando le confeso sus sentimiento pero ahora entiende mejor la razón que hizo que tomara esa decisión.

-Brick, tenemos que regresar. De seguro Butch debe estar preocupado por ti ya que no solo tu te habrías ido, también Bomer que hace tiempo lleva desaparecido. Por favor Brick volvamos y encontraremos la manera de estar juntos-dice Bombón con esperanza.

-No sé-dice Brick asustado-No sé, no conoces como es Butch.

-Te equivocas-dice Bombón de inmediato- Butch es el más rudo del equipo, es igual de violento como Bellota, todo lo que tenga que ver con hacer sufrir a los demás él lo disfruta y jamás se pierda una batalla sin dejar a alguien sin ninguna golpiza-cruzando los brazos.

-Sabes algo de él pero no lo conoces tan bien-dice Brick aguantándose la risa recordando todas las tontería de Butch.

-Y ¿Por qué le tienes miedo?-pregunta confundida.

-¡No le tengo miedo! Solo es que él es demasiado violento y tengo miedo que te haga algo-confiesa Brick asustado.

-No me pasara nada Brick porque si Butch se atreve a golpearme lo congelo-dice Bombón orgullosa.

-Apenas puede conmigo-dice Brick arqueando la ceja.

-Si es verdad-dice Bombón derrotada-Pero encontraremos la manera, pero….no puedo abandonar a mis hermanas-dice con tristeza.

Brick la admira aún más, a pesar de que él le ofrece irse a un lugar a iniciar una nueva vida sin preocuparse de sus hermanos los separen ella prefiere volver por sus hermanas demostrando que las quiere mucho y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por sus seres amados. Aunque no quiera admitirlo él también es capaz de hacer eso por sus hermanos y que también los extrañaba demasiado.

-Tienes razón-dice Brick derrotado- aunque insista tú te irías por tus hermanas-dice con media sonrisa- yo también haría eso por mis hermanos y tengo a uno que encontrar…..hay que irnos

Bombón sonríe al escuchar eso y rápidamente ellos emprender su camino hacia la ciudad de Saltadilla.

/

**Nueva York 14 de Agosto de 1945 **

-Bien al menos ya no estamos en el antiguo Egipto-Dice Kaoru viendo a todas las personas celebrando.

-Por favor Kaoru esta es nuestra cuarta parada-dice Momoko enojada.

-¿Dónde demonios estamos? ¿Por qué esas personas festejan y están vestidas así?-pregunta Butch confundido.

-Están celebrando de que por fin termino la Segunda Guerra mundial-Contesta Brick.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunta Butch confundido.

Todos apuntan a un enorme cartel

_**POR FIN TERMINO LA GUERRA**_

-Por eso digo-dice Butch cruzando los brazos.

-Oigan miren el beso de V-J Day in Times Square-dice Momoko emocionada apuntando al marinero besando a una enfermera.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Y ¿Por qué lo llaman así?-pregunta Kaoru confundida.

-Así se llama una famosa fotografía de Alfred Eisenstaedt que retrata a un marinero estadounidense besando a una joven mujer vestida de blanco durante las celebraciones del Día de la Victoria sobre Japón en Times Square el 14 de agosto de 1945-Explica Momoko viendo a la pareja con corazones-Además eso salió en el último examen en el cual pasaste de milagro con 6.5-dice cruzando los brazos y arqueando una ceja.

-Con razón no me acuerdo-dice Kaoru divertida.

-6.5-dice Butch divertido.

-Cállate-dice Kaoru molesta.

-Yo podría pasar historia con la máxima calificación-dice Butch orgulloso.

-Por favor pasarías historia con 0.0-dice Brick arqueando la ceja.

-No me arruines el momento-dice Butch enojado.

-Hasta ahora ¿Cuántos lugares hemos ido?-pregunta Brick.

-Primero hemos ido a Egipto, a Japón en tiempos de las guerras civiles, en los tiempos en los que cazaban brujas y aquí-dice Momoko viendo el localizador-y tampoco están aquí.

-O genial-dice Butch furioso- Que no la tercera es la vencida.

-Tranquiló, tal vez ahora si lleguemos a nuestro destino-dice Momoko animada.

-Eso espero-dicen todos.

-Vamos chicos, miren un lado bueno-dice Momoko acercándose-hace unos días no nos soportábamos y ahora mírenos estamos trabajando en equipo por una sola razón, recuperar a dos personas que son importantes para nosotros.

-Tiene razón-dice Brick sonriéndole recordando todo lo que pasaron- tenemos que seguir trabajando juntos.

-Como digas-dicen los verdes fingiendo molestia ya que en el fondo se sonreían al recordar todo lo que han pasado.

-Hay que seguir, algo me dice que ya casi daremos con ellos-dice Momoko animada.

-¡SI!-Gritan todos emocionados.

-Y propongo que nos vayamos antes de que ellos no miren-dice Momoko apuntando al cielo.

Los chicos voltean y ven a los lejos aviones acercándose.

-¿Qué no la guerra termino?-pregunta Butch confundido.

-Son los que regresan a la base tonto-dice Brick corriendo hacia el Dynamo.

-Cierto-dice mientras corrían hacia Dynamo.

/

-Bien ¿Qué haremos hoy?-Pregunta Miyako

-Buscaremos a Bombón y a Brick por todas partes aunque eso signifique salir de la ciudad-explica Bellota

-Buscaremos cielo y mar-dice Butch

-Hasta dar con ellos-dice Bomer.

-Me gusta ese plan-dice Burbuja.

-Para eso tendremos que separarnos-dice Boomer.

-Yo iré con Bellota-dice Butch causando un leve sonrojo en ella.

-Yo con mi novia-dice Bomer.

-Y yo obvio que con la mía-dice Boomer.

-No puedo creer que los azules sean novios-dice Bellota asqueada.

-Pues acostúmbrate-dijeron todos los azules al mismo tiempo.

-Bien cada quien buscara una vez más por la ciudad y nos veremos en 3 horas en el parque-dice Bellota.

-Y si los encontramos les lanzamos una señal-dice Miyako.

-¿Cómo será la señal?-Pregunta Burbuja.

-Lanzamos algo al cielo como un fuego artificial-dice Boomer.

-Buena idea-dicen todos.

-¿Qué no tú no eres el de las ideas?-pregunta Miyako arqueando la ceja.

-Me gustan los fuegos artificiales-dice Boomer sonrojado.

-Muy bien hay que buscarlo-dice Butch.

-si-dicen todos saliendo de la casa cada grupo de su lado.

**1 hora después**

Al otro lado de la ciudad cerca de una de las entradas del bosque

-Nada aun-dice Burbuja desesperada-Hay Bomer hemos buscado por todos lados y no encontramos nada-saliéndole lágrimas.

-Tranquila que la encontraremos ya verás-dice Bomer-no hay que perder la fe.

-Lo se Bomer pe….. ¿Qué es eso?-pregunta confundida apuntando atrás de Bomer.

Bomer voltea a ver al ver una intensa luz a pocos kilómetros dentro del bosque.

-Se parece un poco a la luz en la cual aparecieron…-Bomer no logra terminar ya que Burbuja se acerca hacia la luz-OYE ESPERA!

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**¿Qué será esa luz?**

**¿Encontraran a Bombón y Brick?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo ^^**

**Pronto nos leemos y de nuevo lamento la demora **


	19. Chapter 19

**Perdonen la demora lo que pasa es que no había tenido ideas para continuar la historia T.T**

**Espero que lo Disfruten**

Un portal apareció de la nada en medio del bosque que lentamente apareció un robot gigante en forma de una chica.

-Vaya este lugar se me hace familiar-dice Momoko viendo el bosque

-Es verdad, a mí también se me hace familiar-dice Kaoru sorprendida

-Pues yo no sé ustedes pero yo lo veo igual –dice Butch en tono burlón

-A mí también-dice Brick viendo el bosque- es un bosque y para mi todos son iguales.

De pronto un pequeño ruido de alarma llama la atención de Momoko que al escucharlo ve el localizador y se dio cuenta que apuntaba a una dirección.

-CHICOS! PARECE QUE AL FIN LOS ENCONTRAMOS!-Grita Momoko emocionada

-QUEEE!-Exclaman todos al mismo tiempo que se acercaban a ella.

-El localizador detecto los rayos Z…ESTAN AQUÍ!-Explica emocionada

-Ya era hora-dice Kaoru emocionada.

-Sí, ya me canse de viajar tanto en el tiempo y espacio-dice Butch aliviado.

-Sera mejor ir por ellos antes de que los padres de Miyako lleguen y no la vean-dice Momoko un poco asustada.

-Démonos prisa-dice Kaoru asustada.

-Oigan…. ¿Soy yo o este robot está temblando?-Pregunta Butch confundido.

-Pues claro idiota, que no vez que esta encendido-dice Brick en tono burlón.

-En realidad está apagado-dice Kaoru confundida- y yo también siento el temblor.

-Y la tierra no se está moviendo-dice Momoko viendo el localizador- el localizador también sirve para detectar terremotos o cualquier peligro de la naturaleza como tornados y maremotos-un poco asustada

-¿Qué demo….

Brick no pudo terminar la frase ya que Dynamo comenzó a temblar más fuerte y pudieron notar dentro de la nave que donde supuestamente es el pecho de la nave una luz intensa comenzó a salir lentamente de ahí.

-¿QUE ES ESO?-Pregunta Momoko asustada cubriéndose los ojos.

/

¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Burbuja confundida apuntando atrás de Bomer.

Bomer voltea a ver al ver una intensa luz a pocos kilómetros dentro del bosque.

-Se parece un poco a la luz en la cual aparecieron…-Bomer no logra terminar ya que Burbuja se acerca hacia la luz-OYE ESPERA!

-APURATE BOMER!-Grita Burbuja mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacia la luz.

-YA VOY!-Grita Bomer siguiéndola-¿QUE ES ESO?-Grita deteniéndose al ver algo extraño acercándose.

Burbuja rápidamente se detiene y ve una especie de onda choque de energía acercándose hacia ellos causando que los empuje a los dos y se estrellen contra un edificio dejándolos inconscientes.

/

Los chicos se cubrieron los ojos por la intensidad de la luz pero sintieron que la luz comenzó a desaparecer, Momoko fue la primera en notarlo y lentamente abrió los ojos y pudo ver que todo estaba normal.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto confundida.

Los demás lentamente abrieron los ojos y vieron el bosque normal y todo.

-¿Qué fue esa extraña luz?-pregunta Butch a Brick.

-Acaso crees que yo tengo la respuesta-responde Brick molesto.

-Bueno, parece que no fue nada-dice Kaoru viendo el bosque.

-No te confíes-dice Momoko seriamente- algo no está bien aquí-dice agarrando su Yo-yo y aproximándose hacia la salida.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunta Butch confundido.

-Que posiblemente algo habrá explotado en el interior del Dynamo-contesta Momoko sin detenerse.

-OYE ESPERANOS!-Grita Brick siguiendo a Momoko.

Kaoru y Butch vieron como salían y no querían quedarse ahí sin ver también que pasaba.

Al salir del Dynamo se pararon en frente de el para ver qué había pasado pero por suerte lo que pensaban hace unos instantes no había pasado, no había explotado nada dentro de la maquina ya que si había pasado habría una parte quemada y saliendo humo pero por lo que vieron no hay nada.

-Bueno, por lo visto no exploto-dice Kaoru aliviada.

-Si pero ¿Que fue esa extraña luz?-pregunta Brick confundido.

-Oigan ¿Vieron eso?-pregunta Momoko apuntando al interior del bosque.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta Brick acercándose a ella.

-Vi algo moviéndose-contesta Momoko sin dejar de ver el bosque.

-Es un bosque Momoko, posiblemente sea un animal-contesta Kaoru cruzando los brazos.

-No, no…estoy segura que no era un animal-dice Momoko-y que extraño…puedo ver energía oscura de los rayos Z-dice sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué puedes ver energía oscura de los rayos Z? Pero eso no es posible-dice Kaoru sorprendida.

-Yo también puedo verlo-dice Brick viendo la misma dirección de la que ve Momoko.

-Yo también-dice Butch poniéndose en pose de combate.

Kaoru no entiende de lo que están hablando así que comienza a observar atentamente la misma dirección de la que ellos ven y logro ver una especie de aura oscura en el bosque.

-Ya la veo-dice Kaoru preparando su martillo.

-Sea quien sea creo saber lo que paso, se metió a nuestra nave una noche antes de que nos fuéramos y espero el momento en que encontráramos a los chicos para salir-dice Momoko seriamente-pero la pregunta es-preparando su Yo-Yo -¿QUIEN?-Lanzando un ataque al bosque.

Pero antes de que el Yo-yo le diera al lugar la energía negativa la esquiva rápidamente y se pone frente a ellos y de la Dynamo como una especie de sombra.

-Se los dije-dice Momoko poniéndose en pose de combate.

-Esa energía se me hace familiar-dice Brick confundido pero poniendo pose de combate.

-A pasado mucho tiempo chicos, han crecido mucho-dice la energía negativa en tono burlón.

-No puede ser-dice Kaoru impactada.

La energía negativa lentamente comienza a tomar forma al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una risa terminando mostrando quien es realmente.

-Imposible-dice Butch impactado.

-Es…es-tartamudeo Momoko impactada.

-El-dice Brick impactado.

-Jajajajajajaja si soy yo-dice El en tono burlón dando aplausos.

-No es posible…Nosotras te derrotamos ¿Cómo rayos lograstes escapar del espacio?- pregunta Kaoru impacta y furiosa al mismo tiempo.

**(Pues si preguntan habían pasado 2 años desde que pelearon contra El)**

-Creyeron que me había derrotado Jajajaja se equivoca chicos-dice El en tono burlón- Pues fíjense que no, y ahora es tiempo que mi venganza-tono amenazador.

-Así ¿Entonces porque no nos atacaste hace unos días?-Pregunta Kaoru viéndolo desafiante.

-Pues fácil, no está la azulita y si no está ella no tiene caso atacarlas pero al darme cuenta que irían a buscarla me dije "No tiene caso esperar a que regresen porque no vas tú y así sería más divertida la venganza"-dice El con tono burlón- Y ya vieron jajajajajaja aparte tuve un viaje gratis en el espacio y tiempo.

-Y ¿Quién dijo que nosotros te dejaremos que les hagas daño?-dice Brick en tono amenazador.

-Si te atreves a tocarla te juro que te arrancare la cabeza-dice Butch furioso poniéndose frente a Kaoru causando que ella se sonrojara.

Los chicos lo miraban con furia.

-Entonces que pena para ti, debiste haber esperado. Primero te derrotaremos y después buscaremos a Miyako y a Boomer-dice Kaoru furiosa.

-Si claro-dice El viéndola con una sonrisa burlona-Oye ¿esa falda es nueva? Te queda de maravilla jajajajajaja

La sangre de Kaoru comienza a hervir de ira ya que odia que le digan algo de las faldas que por desgracia tiene que usar.

-ME LAS PAGARAS!-grita Kaoru mientras se lanza hacia El.

-KAORU ESPERA!-Grita todos al mismo tiempo.

Kaoru prepara su martillo para golpearlo pero El ya pudo detectar el tipo de ataque ella utilizara y lo esquiva rápidamente.

-Qué demonios-dice Kaoru confundida.

-KAORU CUIDADO!-grita Butch volando hacia ella.

El aparece detrás de ella y la agarra por el cuello y la avienta chocando contra Butch y cayendo en el bosque.

-KAORU!-Grita Momoko

-BUTCH!-Grita Brick.

-No los atacare fatalmente por ahora-dice El viendo a Momoko y a Brick en pose de combate-pero eso si-viendo como Kaoru y Butch se levantan lentamente- esperare el momento apreciado para atacarlos así que quiero que alerten a su amiguita rubia que e regresado y no descansare hasta ver a las Chicas Superpoderosas Z muertas jajajajaja-preparando un rayo-Claro que no lo harán juntos.

-Que-dicen todos al mismo tiempo viendo el rayo.

Él les lanza un rayo potente hacia ellos.

-CUIDADO!-Grita Brick jalando a Momoko.

-BUTCH!-Grita Kaoru corriendo hacia él.

El rayo cae en medio de ellos causando una onda de energía causando que ellos y el Dynamo salgan volando en diferente direcciones y terminen inconscientes.

-Jajajajajaja les daré unas cuantas horas o tal vez minutos o segundos jajajajajaja soy malo en matemática-dice riéndose mientras desaparece en medio del bosque.

/

Burbuja y Bomer lentamente abren sus ojos y siente una fuerte punzada en la cabeza.

-¿Esta bien?-pregunta Bomer mientras la ayuda a levantarse.

-Eso creo-Contesta Burbuja adolorida-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta viendo el bosque.

-No sé-contesta el confundido.

Burbuja vuela hacia ahí seguida por Bomer no muy rápido ya que aún sienten dolor en la cabeza, unos minutos después logran llegar al lugar donde hay se pude ver que los arboles están medios caídos y se puede ver un agujero no tan profundo pero muy extraño en medio de ellos en un terreno abierto.

-Parece que aquí fue donde provino esa extraña luz-dice Burbuja aterrizando frente al agujero junto con Bomer.

-¿Qué pudo provocar todo esto?-pregunta Bomer viendo los arboles medios caídos.

-No sé-dice Burbuja seriamente viendo el lugar-Pero creo que esa extraña luz tiene algo que ver con eso-viendo alrededor- ¿Crees que debamos ir con los demás y avisarle?

-No creo, se enojaran ya que creerán que encontramos a Bombón y a Brick-contesta Bomer seriamente.

-Tiene…..-Burbuja no pudo terminar porque vio algo moviéndose-¿Qué es eso?-volando lentamente hacia los arbustos.

Bomer la sigue para asegurarse de que no sea una trampa muy desconfiado de lo que Burbuja vio.

-BOMER MIRA ESTO!-Grita Burbuja impresionada.

Bomer se acerca rápidamente y queda impactado por lo que vio, vio a Kaoru desmayada atrás del arbusto.

-Es…Es igual a nuestros yo alternos-dice Bomer impresionado.

-Es el alterno de Bellota-dice Burbuja sorprendida-tenemos que ayudarla.

-Si-Bomer la ayuda a sujetarla cuidadosamente.

Cuando ya la tenían bien sujeta volaron con cuidado hasta la casa del profesor con la esperanza que el pudiera ayudarla.

/

En el bosque Bombón y Brick se detuvieron para refrescarse un poco en el rio para tomar agua y comer unos cuantos bocadillos que guardaron.

-creo que para dentro de media hora ya lleguemos a la ciudad de Saltadilla-dice Bombón alegre sentada debajo de un árbol.

-Eso espero-dice Brick-vaya, no pudo creer de lo rápido que soy para habernos alejado demasiado de la ciudad-tono presumido.

-si presumido-dice Bombón en tono sarcástico.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿Escuchaste eso?-pregunta Bombón levantándose.

-Si-dice Brick acercándose a ella y logra ver algo en medio de bosque aproximándose-CUIDADO!-Grita agarrando fuerte a Bombón.

Logran esquivar el objeto raro que se aproximada estrellándose en los arboles derrumbándolos.

-Estuvo cerca-dice Brick levantándose.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué es eso?-dice Bombón acercándose lentamente.

-espera-dice Brick siguiéndola.

Cuando la nube de humo que cubría le objeto desapareció lograron verlo mejor y se quedaron impactado por lo que vieron.

-No puede ser-dice Brick retrocediendo.

-E….Es tu yo alterno-dice Bombón al ver al chico idéntico a Brick, rápidamente se acerca y comienza a revisar su pulso-su pulso está bien, parece que esta desmayado-dice seriamente.

-Pero ¿Cómo llego aquí?-pregunta confundido

-No sé, parece que tendremos que esperar a que despierte-dice Bombón seriamente- parece que fue atacado por algo muy fuerte-dice mientras miraba la dirección de donde vino-no pudo a ver llegado por su cuenta, parecía que fue lanzado por una gran fuerza.

-Y creo que más de la que tiene Butch-dice Brick seriamente.

-Esperaremos aquí hasta que despierte-dice Bombón mientras acomodaba la cabeza del lado alterno de Brick arriba de un monto de hoja.

-¿Estas segura?-Pregunta Brick desconfiado.

-Si-dice Bombón decidida.

-Espero que no nos ataque-dice Brick sentandose en una roca-recuerda que es mi yo altenro osea un villano desesperado por derrotarte-explica seriamente.

-Dudo que nos ataque, no se porque pero se que no lo hara-contesta con una sonrisa.

-Espero que tengas razon-dice Brick derrotado por Bombon-Pero no bajare la guardia-piensa en modo desafiante viendo a su yo alterno.

**Espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo lamento la demora T.T**

**Es que no tenía más ideas para continuar T.T**

**Espero no tardarme para la sig. parte**

**Cuídense**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me temo que si tarde mucho para este Chapter**

**Disculpen la demora es que no tenia ideas y aparte la escuela**

**Aunque ALFIN ME LIBRE DE ELLA! :D**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

El profesor estaba sentado en la sala esperando noticias de su hijita rosada y no podía creerlo pero también esperaba noticias de Brick porque posiblemente el sabría donde esta su hija.

-¡PROFESOR!

El profesor se levanta de golpe y ve a Burbuja y Bomer acercándose a la casa, corre para abrir la ventana desesperado por escuchar noticias.

-¿Los encontraron?-pregunta desesperado.

-No Profesor pero mire lo que encontramos-dice mientras ella y Bomer se acercaron mas a el.

El profesor se sorprende de lo que ve, una chica idéntica a Bellota usando el mismo cinturón que usa Miyako pero verde.

-Aca…Acaso ella…-tartamudea el profesor sorprendido.

-Necesita ayuda profesor por favor-suplica Burbuja desesperada.

-Acuéstenla en el sofá, iré por mi botiquín de primeros auxilios-dice el profesor mientras corría al laboratorio.

-Con cuidado-dice Burbuja mientras que ella y Bomer acostaban a Kaoru en el sofá.

-¿Crees que estará bien?-pregunta Bomer preocupado.

-No se como esta Koru-dice Burbuja preocupada.

-¿Koru?-dice confundido.

-Tengo entendido que la otro yo de Bellota se llama así-dice Burbuja un poco divertida.

-Que raro nombre-dice Bomer confundido.

-Lo se-dice Burbuja.

-Listo-dice el Profesor acercándose a Kaoru con el botiquín de primeros auxilios-parece que todo esta bien, su pulso es normal y solo tiene un rasguño en la mejilla-dice mientras comenzaba a limpiarle la herida.

-¿Pero estará bien?-pregunta Burbuja preocupada.

-Claro, solo hay que esperar a que despierte para saber si no tiene daños cerebrales-dice el Profesor mientras terminaba de revisarla-mejor llama a los demás porque creo que ella vino a buscar a Miyako.

-De acuerdo-dice Burbuja mientras salía y hacia la señal del fuego artificial, al hacerlo entra a toda velocidad y se acerca a Kaoru-aguanta que Miyako ya viene en camino-dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza.

-Espero que lleguen pronto-dice Bomer viendo la ventana-Y que hayan encontrado alguna pista de Bombón y Brick.

-Si la hubieran encontrado de seguro nos hubieran mandado una señal-dice Burbuja sin dejar de ver a Kaoru.

-Pues si, tienes razón-dice Bomer viendo confundido a Kaoru-pues de verdad si se ve idéntica a Bellota solo que ella se ve mas ruda y que es raro verla vestida como niño-dice viendo su ropa. **(Lleva la misma del inicio de la Powerpuff girls Z)**

-Según lo que me contó Miyako, ella no le gusta las cosas femenina-dice Burbuja divertida-si así es ella no me quiero imaginar a Bellota cuando sea una adolescente.

-Ni yo-dice el Profesor mientras sacaba una mini lámpara-veré como están sus pupilas-dice al momento que abre un ojo a Kaoru.

Al abrir el ojo de Kaoru ella recobra el conocimiento y lo agarra del brazo y lo lanza lejos de ella dejando.

-¡PROFESOR!-Grita Burbuja asustada volando hacia el-¿Estas bien?-pregunta preocupada.

-S….Si, estoy bien-dice adolorido.

-¿Que paso? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunta Kaoru confundida pero al ver a Burbuja, Bomer y el Profesor se enfurece-¿Quiénes demonios son ustedes?

-C…Como que ella da miedo-dice el Profesor aterrado.

-¡POWERED BUTTERCUP!

Rápidamente se transforma y los mira con ira al instante que saca su martillo.

-¡PERO QUE MARTILLO!-Grita el Profesor aterrado.

-¡AHORA VERAN!-Grita al instante que salta hacia ellos.

Burbuja aleja al profesor del lugar y ella y Bomer se lanza hacia ella pero Kaoru era tan rápida que los esquivaba rápidamente y lo golpeaba con su martillo. Bomer se lanza para golpearla por detrás pero Kaoru se da cuenta y lo golpea causando que el atravesara la pared terminando en el garaje.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Burbuja preocupada acercándose a el.

-¡Auch! Oye no se quien es mas fuerte, ella o Butch-dice Bomer.

Kaoru se iba a lanzar hacia ellos pero logra escuchar lo que dice Bomer y se queda flotando a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos. **(Al de las Chicas superpoderosas Z le pondré Buth para que no se confundan con el original)**

-¿Buth? ¿Conocen a Buth?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Si, si lo conocemos-contesta Burbuja nerviosa.

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Esta bien?-pregunta preocupada.

Burbuja y Bomer se miran confundidos por las preguntas de Kaoru, jamás se imaginaron que yo alterno de Bellota preguntara por Butch si es su mas grande enemigo.

-¡CONTESTEN!-dice Kaoru furiosa.

-Bu….Bueno puess-tartamudean ambos rubios nerviosos.

-Kaoru

Kaoru siente un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda al escuchar una voz muy conocida y de la que había estado extrañado, lentamente se da la vuelta y ve a Miyako parada a unos cuantos metros lejos de ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Eres tu Kaoru?-pregunta Miyako cubriéndose la boca.

-Mi…Miyako-tartamudea Kaoru saliéndole unas cuantas lagrimas-¡MIYAKO!-Volando hacia ella.

Ambas chicas se funden en un fuerte abrazo mientras que de sus ojos salían lagrimas de felicidad.

-Parece que su nombre es Kaoru-dice Burbuja viendo a las dos con una tierna sonrisa.

-Ya me di cuenta-dice Bomer mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué paso?!-preguntan Bellota y Butch entrando a la casa.

Ambos verdes miran sorprendidos a Miyako abrazando a una chica igual a ella pero idéntica a Bellota. Kaoru abre los ojos y mira a Bellota, Butch, Boomer y el Profesor viéndolas sorprendidos.

-Tu-dice Kaoru con ira mientras se aleja de Miyako y saca su martillo-¡MAS TE VALE QUE NO LE HAYAS ECHO NADA!

-AAAAAAAAAA-grita Boomer mientras retrocedía aterrado por el tamaño del martillo de Kaoru.

-¡Pero que martillo!-dicen ambos verdes sorprendidos.

-¡KAORU DETENTE!-Grita Miyako protegiendo a Boomer-el no es nuestro enemigo, el es amigo al igual que ellos-dice nerviosa ya que también le tiene miedo al martillo de Kaoru.

Kaoru la mira confundida pero después se calma al recordar que ella es novia de un Rowdyruff Boys z pero por ahora Miyako y Boomer no lo sabían. Pero vuelve a ver al Profesor y a los niños que flotaban a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos.

-Miyako me puedes decir ¿Dónde demonios estamos? Y ¿Quiénes son esos niños voladores que se parecen a nosotros? Y más ella -dice apuntando a Bellota y después voltea a ver al profesor-¿El es idéntico al Profesor Utonio? Que juro que lo matare cuando lo vea-dice furiosa.

-Ay mama-dice el profesor aterrado.

-Bueno jijiji es una larga historia-dice Miyako nerviosa-porque no te sientas que tardara un rato.

-Mas te vale que empieces-dice un poco molesta.

-Bueno veras…

* * *

Dentro del bosque a unos cuanto metros lejos del lugar donde fue el ataque algo comenzó a moverse entre los arbustos como buscando algo con que sostenerse.

-Auch….mi cabeza-dice Momoko apareciendo entre los arbustos con muchas hojas en su cabello sus brazos tiene cortadas no muy profundas y muchos golpes-no solo mi cabeza si no también me duele el cuerpo, excepto el cabello-dice mientras se recargaba en un árbol- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunta adolorida- ¡BRICK! ¡KAORU! ¡BUTH! ¡¿DONDE ESTAN?!-Grita desesperada pero solamente recibe el sonido de los animales-Brick ¿Dónde estas?-pregunta desesperada mientras que sus ojos salían lagrimas-debo buscarlos auch-dice adolorida mientras se levanta.

Momoko trata de recargarse en todos los árboles cercanos para evitar caerse ahí se da cuenta que tiene el pie lastimado que impide que camine bien y no tiene muchas energías para volar.

-Maldito seas El, te juro que si algo malo le paso a mis amigos me las pagaras muy caro-dice furiosa pero muy adolorida para mostrarlo físicamente- si es que sobrevivo a esto AAAAAAAAA!-Grita al resbalarse lastimándose mas-auch.

Momoko siente tanto dolor que no puede levantarse y su vista cada rato se oscurece, mira el cielo con la esperanza de que un milagro pasara y la salvara.

-Por…Por favor que to…dos estén bien-dice lentamente mientras se desmaya.

Entre los árboles una pequeña criatura sale y mira a Momoko asustándolo por su estado y baja para ayudarla.

* * *

Al otro lado del bosque donde se encontraba un enorme robot con la forma de una chica pelinaranja con vestido rosa y moño rosado estaba caído pero no parecía tan dañado salía un chico pelinegro de la cabeza del robot.

-Vaya, por suerte caí dentro del robot que un asiento amortiguo el golpe-dice Buth mientras se sobaba la cabeza- pero no mi desmayo.

Buth mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que esta en otro punto del bosque pero no encuentra señal de su hermano, su amiga y sobre todo su novia.

-¿Dónde estarán?-pregunta preocupado-¡KAORU! ¡BRICK! ¡MOMOKO! ¡¿DONDE ESTAN?!-Grita desesperado-demonios no están, si les hiciste algo maldito te juro que me las pagaras-dice furioso mientras entra a la nave-por suerte se que botones apretar para buscarlos, deben estar por aquí-dice viendo el localizador-demonios no funciona pero al menos no se ve dañado para volar-dice mientras iba al asiento del piloto-Tranquila bebe que voy por ti-dice mientras trataba de encender la maquina pero al parecer no quiere- pero que demonios, enciende-dice desesperado pero al volver intentarlo, nada-demonios.

Buth sale del Dynamo y comienza a flotar unos cuantos metros encima de ella y lo observa furioso.

-No se donde estoy pero voy a averiguarlo-dice mientras comienza a volar.

Unos momentos después llega al lugar donde pasaron los hechos y mira furioso y aterrado al ver que no había ningún rastro de Kaoru, Brick y Momoko.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta desesperado mientras descendía- ¡KAORU! ¡BRICK! ¡MOMOKO! ¡¿DONDE ESTAN?!

-Jajajajajajaja

Butch se pone alerta al escucha esa risa que tanto odia y de la nada aparece un humo negro frente a el.

-Vaya, vaya Buth si que eres difícil de vencer-dice El emocionado-si que me serás útil.

-Yo útil jajajajaja si claro ¡JAMAS! ¿Qué les hiciste a los demás? ¡Habla!-dice furioso.

-Ni idea de que fue de ellos-dice mientras lo rodeaba-pero eso no importa Buth ya que tu y yo nos divertiremos como nunca jeje.

-Claro que nos divertiremos, me divertiré en como te pateare el trasero-dice furioso mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

-Claro que patearas traseros pero no el mío, si no de tus hermanos y sobre todo de tu novia-dice al momento que rodea por completo el cuerpo de Buth.

-¡OYE! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES?!-Pregunta Buth mientras trataba de escapar-no puedo escapar-dice sorprendido pero a la vez debilitándose-¿Qué me estas haciendo?

-Como te habrás dado cuenta tu cuerpo es muy fuerte y me servirás para destruir a las Chicas Superpoderosas Z-dice El en tono divertido mientras entra al cuerpo de Buth.

-No….No-dice Buth hincándose mientras se resistía.

El humo oscuro de El que rodeaba a Buth desapareció y el comienza a levantarse y al abrir los ojos en vez de verde oscuros era ojos negros, totalmente negros mientras de sus labios se mostraba una malvada y diabólica sonrisa.

-Ahora no preocupemos a los demás y vayamos a buscarlos jajajajaja-dice El en el cuerpo e Buth al momento que comienza a volar hacia la ciudad.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Tratare de no tardarme en actualizarlo.**

**De nuevo lo lamento tanto.**

**Por cierto si les gusta las Tortugas Ninja tengo un Fic sobre ellas en el año 2105 en el que ellos descubrirán algo de su futuro o mejor dicho conocerán algo de su futuro =)**

**Espero pronto sus reviews **

**Nos leemos pronto =)**


End file.
